Race for perfection
by 3aniwa blue
Summary: From a similar dimension, Frieza decide to search for the Dragon Ball by himself. Dr Gero capture him, take his cells and than create Cell. Frieza escape and meet later Cell. The two of them couldn't know this meeting will change their life forever... Could they be friends? And how will react their family...?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Immortality

Frieza had conquered the planet Vegeta. In this version, he didn't destroy it… He kills the king but take care of the Saiyans, making them work like their solders…

Don't start to dream…! He ever feels compassion or amity for these monkeys…! He thought about killing them all…! But no one talk before him about the legend "the super Saiyan". So, he ever has fear about them…! He used them, like he used every man in his army…!

His brother came visit him, on the planet Vegeta, the red sky showing a wonderful dusk. Zabon made him enter the castle, with all the last technology the army had.

"My lord will be please to see you, prince Cooler!" explained the blue man, Cooler grimacing, amused.

"I'm not so sure about it…!" he replied, more for himself than for do a conversation with this bodyguard.

"Lord Cooler had arriving, my lord..! Should I make him enter?" he asked in the mike of the door, Frieza waited before to give his reply.

"You can make him enter…!" he replied, the door opening with the little noise of sliding.

Cooler entered the first, Dodoria bowing before him. His little brother didn't react at all, giving last order to the stronger Saiyan of the planet, the prince Vegeta.

"Don't forget to make sure no one will survive…! This planet is really something… I don't want to see people coming back, after we will conquer it and sell it to a big buyer…!" explained the little lord, in his floating chair, Vegeta nodded his head, before to see Cooler, staring him.

"Who is this Icejin…?" he asked, Cooler shaving of rage.

Of course, his brother ever talks about him… But same…! How humiliate this was to be threaten like a vulgar stranger by the subject of his brother.

"My big brother… Don't lose your time to talk to him! He's not really intelligent…!" replied badly Frieza, smiling evilly, the older brother stared him with killing eyes.

"… Alright, I will do your assignment right away, sir!" replied Vegeta, same if he would want to see a fight between the two men.

He left the piece, letting the two Icejins, exchanging a long and angry look, while the two bodyguard of Frieza hold's their breaths.

"… You have some nerves to talk about me like that…!" finally said the older one, Frieza nod these shoulders.

"You did the same when I meet for the first time your guards…! Anyway, why are you losing your time around here? Don't you want to conquer and gain more planets than me, to please father?" asked Frieza, looking him with an amused face.

"… I came because he asks me too… He wanted to make sure you don't forget your obligation, like the prince you are…!" he explained, smiling, Frieza suddenly felt not so confident.

"… What he wants me to do…?" questioned the little white alien in his chair, shaking.

"… Nothing so terrible! You see, he remembers that's will by your birthday, soon! You will have… something like… the half of an Icejin life pass, now…! He wants to be sure you will get shortly a successor! You know... Nobody can be sure of the exact date of his death…!" explained Cooler, before to laugh and quit the piece, Zabon and Dodoria exchange a look, surprise.

Frieza was shaking of anger. How could he suggest his next death?! He was way too young to die…! Except if… he was planning to poison him or something…!

"No, he just wants to make me fear the worst…!" he thought… but the little idea was growing in his head.

He sends back these bodyguards for the day, saying he wanted to be alone. Dodoria tried to say something but Zabon made him a sign to stay quiet. They leaved the piece, while Frieza was drinking his red drink in his glass. When he was sure to be alone, he posed the glass, quitted his chair and go before his mega computer, searching a way to win against his natural death.

"There's only one possibility…!" explained the computer, showing an orange ball with four red star in.

"… What is that thing?" asked the lizard, curious and doubtful.

"This is a Dragon Ball… A product of Namek, also calling "How to make your dream come true!". You can ask everything you want, when you have seven Dragon Ball… There's restriction, but they're very use on Earth, for different things! To gain immortal young, underwear, removing bomb in the android C-17 and C-18…!"

"Wait a minute! Immortality is a choice…?" asked Frieza, really curious, making big eyes.

The computer had to search for one minute in these pieces of data, before to reply.

"This is true… Immortality could be gain by the wish you will ask to the Dragon Ball! The one on Namek need the Namekian's language… But on Earth, the binary language will do the job…!" explained the wise computer, Frieza started to laugh.

"Perfect! I will ask them the immortality! I won't need to search for a successor, because I will rule the universe for the eternity! And same after the death of Cooler! Wah ha ha ha ha…!" laughed the tyrant, so happy to be the winner, at the end.

But he should do a little trip alone, to be sure nobody will make a wish before him…! The big deal…! He should only wait one week or two, to be sure nobody will suspect the visit of his brother convince him to leave the planet…

Finally, he waits only three days, too much exciting about the idea he could find a way to not die…! Zabon and Dodoria were really surprise when he asked them to stay there.

"What? But…! We're your bodyguard! If you meet a opponent, or see a planet you want to conquer, who will…?" asked the pink monster, Frieza stared him in the eyes, tiring everyone were thinking he couldn't do a thing by himself, or he was too lazy.

"It's simple… I will fight it or conquer it myself…! Don't give me this look! I'm the more powerful things in the entire universe… I just want to make sure nobody could perturb my reign, in others galaxy…!"

"And… where is your destination, sir? Only if you would need something or your family asks to see you!" explained Zabon, Frieza thought before to say the true.

Nobody could doubt the real reason for going alone in his ship.

"In the north of the universe… I ignored theirs planets because a lot of them looking not good for life…! But I think they're possibility strong life forms could develop, on three or four planets… I will be sure to make them my solders, before my brother do! You don't need to explain that to my brother…!" explained the ruler to Zabon, this last nodded his head, understanding his master.

He gave them the order to make everything in his absence, and to not make a single error…!

"When I will come back, if they're only one fault or sign you did clots, I could always search for another bodyguards…!" he explained, making shivering these two solders.

He left Vegeta, the planet, with no other ceremony or words, being sure he will come back, more powerful and more bad than ever…!

How he could know he will meet the only one stronger than him, on his way on Earth?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Like a guinea pig…!

(Sorry, in French, we have another term of subject of experimentation…! I hope you will be able to forgive me…! Frieza is not a pig! :D But yeah, he will suffer before the terrible Dr. Gero…!)

In his spaceship, the genius stared the stars, thinking about all these life forms he couldn't meet on Earth.

"In space, I will be able to see and capture strong Aliens…! Like that, my perfect solder will be born with the strongest will and power…! Nobody could stop him! And the Red Ribbon will take me back in, wanted this solder for them…!" he said for himself, the arms crossing in his back.

C-19 came in his back, smiling.

"Sir! Sir! A spaceship is coming in our range! Did we analyze the life form in?" he asked, happy.

"Of course, imbecile! Looks minutely is rank power…!" he asked, his henchman did him a wave and returned to the computer.

"Only one guy… a man lizard… Not picture already… his power level is… 530…?!"

"Hum… Not bad… But I'm sure we could find…!" started Dr. Gero, crossing his arms on his chest, thoughtful.

"Sir! It's… 530 000!" explained C-19, sweating.

"… WHAT?! Something so strong, already? Did… He's a cyborg, like us, or what?!" asked the doctor, surprise like his colleague.

"No, sir! He's a life being! I have difficulty… he should have born with this power!"

"Check again, to be sure the computer don't make a fault!" ordered the doctor, not scare, but exciting, also doubtful.

With this Alien, their monster will grow up with pure power…!

While this, Frieza saw on his screen of computer a simple spaceship.

"Pifff! This thing is so obsolete…! I'm surprise the Dragon Ball could be possess by a race so retarded…!" he said to himself, smiling.

He thought about the idea to destroy it, but realized he had others things to do…

"I have to take the Dragon Ball for myself… before somebody else use them to make a wish!"

He simply ignored the other spaceship, jumping out his floating chair, looking the growing planet at his window, surprised.

That was a strange planet… Full of water, so blue, so… peacefully…!

"Oh ho ho ho…! I really want to conquer it…!" he thought, smiled, like a little kid who wanted to play.

Suddenly, an alarm shouted in his ears, made him grimacing, angry.

"Danger! Danger! A spaceship attack us…!" explained the computer, some tremors destabilized Frieza, flying over and obligate him to fly for not be throw in all the directions.

"Computer! Start the counterattack!" he ordered, always calm.

"We're sorry…! The enemy ship shouts our turrets in the first time…! We can't counterattack!"

"… What the…?" started the prince, before a new attack exploded a wall, all the objects were sucking up in the space…!

He flied out his broken spaceship, angry, looking the poor things what caused the disaster.

"You little…!" shouted Frieza, furious, doing a Death Ball, always in his first form.

But when he threw it, a old man get out the spaceship, took it in his hands… and absorbed it by it…!

"… H… How…?" thought Frieza, before the old man showed a gun and shot him at repetition…

Strangely, this was hurting him like hell…! Frieza felt unconscious after two minutes, his head full of questions and anger…

The dark was the first thing he saw, when he woke up. He opened carefully these eyes. His back, arm and legs were killing him. At his right, full of computer, strange mechanics arms and three big tubes with a green liquid in…! At his left, another tubes, with something minuscule in… something like… an embryo?

He heard a strange noise, like a drill… He felt a little nervous, feeling bond of metal holding him lay on a metal table. He looked between these feet and saw the old man who beat him so easily with this strange gun…!

"… Where I am…?" asked finally Frieza, a little confused.

"In our ship…!" explained an other man, with white skin, smiling to him like he was an animal.

"Don't try to resist…! You will only risk to die…!" explained the scientific, slipping on rubber gloves.

He stared Frieza while this one was laughing, finding this jock hilarious.

"You really don't know who I am…! Let's me the honor to present myself…! I'm Lord Frieza…! The ruler of the universe and the strongest things alive!"

"Hum-hum…! Good to meet you! And I'm Santa Claus!" replied the old man, looking to not believe him.

"Hey! I'm serious! Free me immediately! If you don't, I will make sure to kill you slowly, making you suffer like no one could did…!"

"Ah! Someone more violent and stupid than you, C-19! Really interesting!" commented the doctor to his henchman, this one didn't look to find it funny.

Frieza stared them, feeling slowly the fear take control of him. He tried to draw out these arms and legs from the bounds, but they were too solid.

"I don't care…! I will transform and then…!" thought the Icejin, but before he could do anything, C-19 used a similar gun of energy Dr Gero used before and shot him, making shout of pain.

"What… What is that thing?!"

"To explain shortly, we captured already a lot of monsters and Aliens on Earth! We can absorb Ki by the touching too…!" explained Dr Gero, while he was saying that, gripping the tail of the lizard, this was grimacing of anger, but feeling truly his energy, little by little, quitting his body.

"This is impossible…! How a race so obsolete than your could have these kind of weapon?!" asked Frieza, so furious.

"Simply because I'm the most intelligent man of the planet Earth…! Oh, and I use to check the technology alien what fall on Earth, ages ago…! C-19, make sure to drain his energy, while I will take what I want from him!" said the Dr., doing a horrible and maniac smile.

Frieza couldn't do anything, grunting while C-19 was gripping his tail, laughing.

"You fool…! You… You don't know what will happen to you…! I'm… I will take revenge of this humiliation, for sure…!" said the white Alien, his Ki was falling.

"Oh, I'm not so sure…! Just stay calm, while I take your cell…!" explained the scientific, taking a tool on the wall, looking like a syringe, but bigger and looking more painful.

"My WHAT?!" said Frieza, surprising and scarier than before.

He gripped with his tail the hand of C-19 and threw him on the doctor. While they were on the ground, he concentrated, transform in his second form, broke these bounds and jumped in these feet. He could then try to escape… But he was too furious against these abductors, always on the ground of the laboratory.

"You little…! I will make sure you won't never try to use me for your fool experimentation…!" he explained, raising his arms, these two fingers glowing by his power, concentrating for doing his Punishing Blaster (calling like this in Dragon Ball z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2, information from the fantastic Wikia, about Frieza!) .

But Dr. Gero stared him, smiling.

"Come on…! Attack… Attack us…!" he thought, prepared these hands.

Frieza didn't know the special power of these cyborgs… He simply attacked them at repetition, laughing. But he stopped when he saw the old man taking all these attacks in their hands, the Ki looking aspiring in…!

"Thank you so much for this new energy…! Maybe my body will explode, if you continued… Don't you think?!" commented the genius man, Frieza grimacing.

He turned on himself, wanting to escape… But to slow…! Dr. Gero ran to him, planting the syringe what was in his pocket before, taking a part of these cells. Frieza felt the needle in his back, wanted to shout of horror and pain, but preferred to concentrate about the man in his back… With his tails, he gripped his legs, made him fall and threw him on the wall of the right, and after the wall of the left… He continued, until he felt better, joyful.

"You shouldn't mess with Lord Frieza… You're old man…!" commented Frieza, destroying a part of the spaceship and flied to Earth.

The other cyborg, C-19, crawled to his master, this last had all these bone and a big part of these components broken…

"My… master!" murmured the white robot, Dr Gero grunting.

"This guy… was stronger than I thought…! A… Anyway, we have these cells, now! With this, our monster will be stronger than anyone!"

"We should repair you first!" suggested C-19, scare for the sake of this master.

"… Alright! But do it fast! I want to take revenge of this lizard, the faster will be the better!" explained the genius, looking at this syringe, smiling at knowing with these cells, their beast will be unstoppable…!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The search

This was the night, when Frieza could reach the first village, flied upper the clouds. The moon was looking so big, but the lord wasn't fool. The satellite was very far away, at 384 400 km from the planet. How he could do that?

"I count the km in my head when I was reaching the planet…!" thought the Alien for an imaginary crowd, before to realize this was stupid but a bit funny.

He looked down, grimacing at seeing these little and simple houses. If he could have a detector, he could count the power of the occupant of this planet… What a shame his spaceship was so easily destroy…?!

"These men were dangerous… I should be quiet and found the Dragon Ball fast!" he said for himself, taking support on the roof of the round house.

There have been people walking on cement's street and also strange vehicles. People without "car" were by pair of a man and women, judging by their apparent anatomy, repulsing Frieza, who never saw that before. The vehicle was running slowly, nothing compare to his spaceship. Frieza stared the scene, surprise and also disturb.

"… How one people of this backward could steal my DNA…?! I should really get old or something…!" he though, before to look if he could find something useful, likes a computer.

There's was one… in a house… He could see the people were sleeping, in strange things he thought they call them "bed".

"… Tubes are so better…!" he thought, breaking the door and asking to the computer where was the Dragon Ball.

But of course, the sound woke up the kid, stared the Martian with bigs eyes.

"… Do you have a disguise?" he asked, having in his hand a plushi of Guru.

"… No, I'm a tyrant coming on this planet for having new power! Could you be quiet for a while?"

"Okay… But that's not good to say lies…!" replied the kid, returning in his bed, Frieza stared the baby human before to sigh and finally understood he had to press on a button to turn on the things.

He realized he had to tape his question also, and sighed again.

"What a stupid race…!" he thought, taping "Where are Dragon Ball?" in the Google page.

He could find a lot of picture, about bouncing ball, paint dragon and finally, a scanner of Dragon Ball. And where was this scanner? At the Corporaton Corps! Where he could find this place? Google map gave him the shortest way to go, by the air, and he could read on the print page "Have a good trip!".

"That's it! Now, I could have the Dragon Ball! And the immortality…!" he shouted, before to laughing like the devil he was.

The father of the house woke up and shooted Frieza ten times, angry this fool person was trying to steal his good…! Frieza stared the human for thirty second, before to walk away, didn't wanting to lose his time and put blood on his hand by killing this worm. While he was flying away, the kid who had talk with him in the first place hugged his plushy, impress.

"… Me too, I'm gonna fly like that…!" said the little boy.

Frieza finally arrived before the place show by the computer. When he saw the capsule corps, he was quite deprived.

"… That's… spherical… What a strange building!" he said, watching from the sky the emplacement.

He saw a little man, with white hair, mustache. He grimaced, thinking about the scientific that humiliated him and took a blood sample. But this wasn't the same… He was looking simpler, naïve and same… stupid… in comparison of the Doctor Gero.

"While darling visited her mother, I will go see the dancers… Hey hey hey…!" said the man, before to take a little capsule of his pocket and a car appeared.

He drove away, Frieza landed where he was before, smiling.

"… Hearing what he say… Nobody will be at home! I will find this scanner of Dragon Ball, in no time!" he said, before to enter at the house, the door opened by itself, like if it know what was able to do Frieza…

But in reality, Mister Brief only forgot to put the security on the door… Frieza walked for ten minutes, looking and recognizing the kitchen, the living room, the garden, a lot of laboratories, same for the rooms… Suddenly, he heard something wrong…

"Please! Come in Subway to buy our new Super Sandwich Hercule! A Sandwich for true hero…!" said the TV, Bulma was yawning on the sofa, in her blue pyjamas, light for the season.

"A hero? My eyes? This afro man could try to look more credible…! He just win this tournament where Yamcha went, one day, and lose before the man with three eyes…!" commented the woman with blue hair, Frieza stared her, without understand what she was doing and to who she was talking.

Suddenly, the young girl saw the white monster and started to screamed, surprised and scared, Frieza grimaced, didn't loving this sound.

"Stop! Stop that, earthling! Give me the Dragon Ball's scan and I will let you live!" he explained, showing his empty hand, Bulma stopped to scream, realizing this wasn't a horrible monster, but something like a hawker, or worst, a thief.

She gave him an angry look and showed him her tongue, surprised the prince.

"Do you really thing I will give my precious scan I create with my own hand to a strange and stupid disguise man who appears in my house, no warning? You put your finger in…!" she started, Frieza stared her, not so amused, and decide to show her his true power.

He raised one of his fingers and made explode the TV before her eyes, making her shaking like she had see a ghost.

"… What… What was that… Explosives?" she asked, Frieza smiled, finally happy to feel her scare about his power.

"No, you're wrong, little lady…! I'm Lord Frieza, and I can destroy this planet… by the power of my mind…! Now, you will give me this scanner… Like this, I will be able to find the Dragon Ball and make my wish come true!"

"And… What is that wish?!" she asked, curious, same if she was always scare to death.

"Oh… Nothing you should know…! Truly…! Now… Show me… Where is the scan?" he asked, for the second time, showing a confident face.

Bulma stood up with a little difficulty, always shivering about the demonstration of the power of Frieza. She opened the walk and finally showed him the scan, on her bed.

"Thank you… Now… should I kill you to make you silent…?" he asked to himself, Bulma becoming blue in her face, at more than her hair.

"N… No! You can't! You… You need me to make work the scan! And… it's really fragile! If this breaks, I'm the only one who could repair it! You can't kill me!"

"… You lied…!" said Frieza, pointing her face with his finger, Bulma shivered but did her best to stay cool. "… or maybe not… Alright…! Promise me to not try anything futile… and I will let you live! I should same bring you back here, if you're serve me well…!" he explained, before to opened the window, preparing to take his fly, the scan in his hand.

But he thought about something, and suddenly asked her:

"… You know how to fly… do you?"

"… W… What?! But… Of course not! I'm not a bird!" she replied, angry, Frieza stared her, depressed about the weakness of these people. "But… If you need to fly to find these dragon balls… we could take a plane of my father! He won't mind it, especially if this is me who pilote it!"

"… A what…? You mean… something like a spaceship?" asked Frieza, never hear this noun.

"Hum… That's similar, yes! You come?" she asked to him, looking like she wasn't anymore scare of him.

"These earthlings… truly…!" thought Frieza, sighing in his head, before to walk in the next of Bulma, looking to know where to go.

When he saw it, he simply replied he will let her come after him, while he will flew before. She laughed of him… until she saw him flew before her, at thirty meters of the ground. She stared him with wild eyes, while Frieza was manipulate the scan, seeing a detection, in the next country to the North.

"I have one of these balls on my scan… So, Earthling, you come after me? Or do you prefer to stay here?" replied Frieza, Bulma shaking her head, running to the plane and took off easily, Frieza opened the way.

While the search of Frieza, the D. Gero was taking care of this revenge… Concentrate all his energy and his genius to create fast the monster of power… To find a name, he thought for a moment, before to stare the big tube where the embryo was growing, little by little.

"I will call you from what your make… I will call you, like this, you will recognize me like your master! You will serve my ideal, get me the master of the Red Turban… And revenge me against this white Alien…! I will call you Cell…! Don't you love this name…?"

Like reply, the embryo move a little, feeling the Ki of this master growing, laughed and pride of his creation, and reacting of this…! He didn't know how bad and guilty was his creator, only a sweet baby who couldn't wait to have eyes to see the world, ears to hear it, hands for touch it… and same a bigger heart to feel warm and experience a new emotions…!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 2: Like a guinea pig…!

(Sorry, in French, we have another term of subject of experimentation…! I hope you will be able to forgive me…! Frieza is not a pig! :D But yeah, he will suffer before the terrible Dr. Gero…!)

In his spaceship, the genius stared the stars, thinking about all these life forms he couldn't meet on Earth.

"In space, I will be able to see and capture strong Aliens…! Like that, my perfect solder will be born with the strongest will and power…! Nobody could stop him! And the Red Ribbon will take me back in, wanted this solder for them…!" he said for himself, the arms crossing in his back.

C-19 came in his back, smiling.

"Sir! Sir! A spaceship is coming in our range! Did we analyze the life form in?" he asked, happy.

"Of course, imbecile! Looks minutely is rank power…!" he asked, his henchman did him a wave and returned to the computer.

"Only one guy… a man lizard… Not picture already… his power level is… 530…?!"

"Hum… Not bad… But I'm sure we could find…!" started Dr. Gero, crossing his arms on his chest, thoughtful.

"Sir! It's… 530 000!" explained C-19, sweating.

"… WHAT?! Something so strong, already? Did… He's a cyborg, like us, or what?!" asked the doctor, surprise like his colleague.

"No, sir! He's a life being! I have difficulty… he should have born with this power!"

"Check again, to be sure the computer don't make a fault!" ordered the doctor, not scare, but exciting, also doubtful.

With this Alien, their monster will grow up with pure power…!

While this, Frieza saw on his screen of computer a simple spaceship.

"Pifff! This thing is so obsolete…! I'm surprise the Dragon Ball could be possess by a race so retarded…!" he said to himself, smiling.

He thought about the idea to destroy it, but realized he had others things to do…

"I have to take the Dragon Ball for myself… before somebody else use them to make a wish!"

He simply ignored the other spaceship, jumping out his floating chair, looking the growing planet at his window, surprised.

That was a strange planet… Full of water, so blue, so… peacefully…!

"Oh ho ho ho…! I really want to conquer it…!" he thought, smiled, like a little kid who wanted to play.

Suddenly, an alarm shouted in his ears, made him grimacing, angry.

"Danger! Danger! A spaceship attack us…!" explained the computer, some tremors destabilized Frieza, flying over and obligate him to fly for not be throw in all the directions.

"Computer! Start the counterattack!" he ordered, always calm.

"We're sorry…! The enemy ship shouts our turrets in the first time…! We can't counterattack!"

"… What the…?" started the prince, before a new attack exploded a wall, all the objects were sucking up in the space…!

He flied out his broken spaceship, angry, looking the poor things what caused the disaster.

"You little…!" shouted Frieza, furious, doing a Death Ball, always in his first form.

But when he threw it, a old man get out the spaceship, took it in his hands… and absorbed it by it…!

"… H… How…?" thought Frieza, before the old man showed a gun and shot him at repetition…

Strangely, this was hurting him like hell…! Frieza felt unconscious after two minutes, his head full of questions and anger…

The dark was the first thing he saw, when he woke up. He opened carefully these eyes. His back, arm and legs were killing him. At his right, full of computer, strange mechanics arms and three big tubes with a green liquid in…! At his left, another tubes, with something minuscule in… something like… an embryo?

He heard a strange noise, like a drill… He felt a little nervous, feeling bond of metal holding him lay on a metal table. He looked between these feet and saw the old man who beat him so easily with this strange gun…!

"… Where I am…?" asked finally Frieza, a little confused.

"In our ship…!" explained an other man, with white skin, smiling to him like he was an animal.

"Don't try to resist…! You will only risk to die…!" explained the scientific, slipping on rubber gloves.

He stared Frieza while this one was laughing, finding this jock hilarious.

"You really don't know who I am…! Let's me the honor to present myself…! I'm Lord Frieza…! The ruler of the universe and the strongest things alive!"

"Hum-hum…! Good to meet you! And I'm Santa Claus!" replied the old man, looking to not believe him.

"Hey! I'm serious! Free me immediately! If you don't, I will make sure to kill you slowly, making you suffer like no one could did…!"

"Ah! Someone more violent and stupid than you, C-19! Really interesting!" commented the doctor to his henchman, this one didn't look to find it funny.

Frieza stared them, feeling slowly the fear take control of him. He tried to draw out these arms and legs from the bounds, but they were too solid.

"I don't care…! I will transform and then…!" thought the Icejin, but before he could do anything, C-19 used a similar gun of energy Dr Gero used before and shot him, making shout of pain.

"What… What is that thing?!"

"To explain shortly, we captured already a lot of monsters and Aliens on Earth! We can absorb Ki by the touching too…!" explained Dr Gero, while he was saying that, gripping the tail of the lizard, this was grimacing of anger, but feeling truly his energy, little by little, quitting his body.

"This is impossible…! How a race so obsolete than your could have these kind of weapon?!" asked Frieza, so furious.

"Simply because I'm the most intelligent man of the planet Earth…! Oh, and I use to check the technology alien what fall on Earth, ages ago…! C-19, make sure to drain his energy, while I will take what I want from him!" said the Dr., doing a horrible and maniac smile.

Frieza couldn't do anything, grunting while C-19 was gripping his tail, laughing.

"You fool…! You… You don't know what will happen to you…! I'm… I will take revenge of this humiliation, for sure…!" said the white Alien, his Ki was falling.

"Oh, I'm not so sure…! Just stay calm, while I take your cell…!" explained the scientific, taking a tool on the wall, looking like a syringe, but bigger and looking more painful.

"My WHAT?!" said Frieza, surprising and scarier than before.

He gripped with his tail the hand of C-19 and threw him on the doctor. While they were on the ground, he concentrated, transform in his second form, broke these bounds and jumped in these feet. He could then try to escape… But he was too furious against these abductors, always on the ground of the laboratory.

"You little…! I will make sure you won't never try to use me for your fool experimentation…!" he explained, raising his arms, these two fingers glowing by his power, concentrating for doing his Punishing Blaster (calling like this in Dragon Ball z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2, information from the fantastic Wikia, about Frieza!) .

But Dr. Gero stared him, smiling.

"Come on…! Attack… Attack us…!" he thought, prepared these hands.

Frieza didn't know the special power of these cyborgs… He simply attacked them at repetition, laughing. But he stopped when he saw the old man taking all these attacks in their hands, the Ki looking aspiring in…!

"Thank you so much for this new energy…! Maybe my body will explode, if you continued… Don't you think?!" commented the genius man, Frieza grimacing.

He turned on himself, wanting to escape… But to slow…! Dr. Gero ran to him, planting the syringe what was in his pocket before, taking a part of these cells. Frieza felt the needle in his back, wanted to shout of horror and pain, but preferred to concentrate about the man in his back… With his tails, he gripped his legs, made him fall and threw him on the wall of the right, and after the wall of the left… He continued, until he felt better, joyful.

"You shouldn't mess with Lord Frieza… You're old man…!" commented Frieza, destroying a part of the spaceship and flied to Earth.

The other cyborg, C-19, crawled to his master, this last had all these bone and a big part of these components broken…

"My… master!" murmured the white robot, Dr Gero grunting.

"This guy… was stronger than I thought…! A… Anyway, we have these cells, now! With this, our monster will be stronger than anyone!"

"We should repair you first!" suggested C-19, scare for the sake of this master.

"… Alright! But do it fast! I want to take revenge of this lizard, the faster will be the better!" explained the genius, looking at this syringe, smiling at knowing with these cells, their beast will be unstoppable…!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: I want to be free…!

When Frieza woke up, he thought he was back on his planet, in the sleeping's tube. But he realized this wasn't the same tube… And the face of the Doctor Gero, stared him like a frog, wasn't sadly a nightmare, but the reality.

"How did you sleep? I wanted to use you for learn your species, and of course, take your energy for me!" explained easily the doctor, too much confident of his capture.

"… You wouldn't be able to capture me if you wouldn't create someone as strong as Cell…!" replied angrily Frieza, the doctor loosed his pride smile.

"Oh, this Androïd… I just capture a lot of strong cell I could get and ask to the computer to mix them, while I was doing research and tests for my numerous experimentations…!" explained the doctor, Frieza looked the wall, doing like he wasn't interest.

"And so…? If you continue to teach him nothing, he could beat me, but only if he had luck… But as time you reduced you guard, for only one second…!" threatened the Alien, the scientific laughed of him.

"I don't care you have started to manipulate him…! He will always come back to me, his master, his creator! You're only a white shit from other space! You don't deserve to have fought my fantastic warrior!"

"… Okay… "Cute" was humiliating, but acceptable… But "Shit"… Truly! You really don't have idea to who you're talking!" replied the Lord, shaking his shoulders, upset but to pride to show it.

"Like you could do anything to stop me!" replied the Doctor, taking a remote control and pushing a button.

Frieza was suddenly electrocuted. He screamed, hurting, feeling his blood boiling in his vein. Doctor Gero savoured his expression.

"Stop it!" asked Frieza, the genius waited for five seconds before to touch again the same button, the electrocution stopped, Frieza letting himself flowed inside the tube, his head going under the surface, before he moved easily and took a breath, looking the doctor, angry.

"I'm already slave of you…! If you continue to try my patience, I would prefer to kill myself than to let myself manipulate by someone like you!" explained full of pride and honor the prince, didn't wanted to suffer from this horrible man more than he did.

"For a monster, you show a lot of pride! Should you be a king in your country or what? Anyway…! I will let you paddle… You look in your element…! I will come back when I will be ready for a experiment… Or for taking your energy!"

"That's right… Good bye…!" said Frieza, looking the old man going out the lab, before to stare everything outside the tube.

This was small. A computer, a lot of others tubes, but them empty, and limbs of a robotic body, with the wires going out the width.

"Fantastic… If I try to break it…!" thought the martian, punching it, but feeling the glass resisting very well to his kick. "And if I use a Ki attack… Same in this water, I should be able…!"

He did his special technique, Death Beam. But surprising, the tube didn't crack. Worst, the attack was attract to the low of the little space and a big electrocution reply to the attack, putting Frieza completely in the water, clenching his mouth for not scream.

"… For your information, all your Ki attack will be absorb to give us more energy…!" explained the computer.

"… Oh… Really…?" replied Frieza, swimming to the surface, again, touching the glass for not let him flow again. "So, you're the one Cell talk about… The Computer… So simple name… But in a way, that's a honor to meet you…!"

"… Cell talks about me? How…? He was supposed to fight you…" replied the computer, didn't understand how the warrior could lose time by chatting with his opposing.

Frieza then explained to the machine what he learned about Cell and asked some questions, appreciate the "spirit" in the computer and using it to get all informations he could get, complimenting it and using his best charm to get it to his side.

"I see… Cell is now in a cage…? How rude!" explained Frieza. "He's your best creation… Surely the only one who know how much you're special and unique in the world… Couldn't we be put together in the same room? I mean… If he's treated like me, at last, couldn't we share some discussions? Just to pass time, while we're waiting to obey the Doctor…!"

The computer waited before to reply.

"… Sorry… I can't access to your request… Same if you're "cute" and a lovely Alien, you're always the enemy of my master. And you're already changing the weak spirit of Cell… If he started thinking by himself, he won't be good for the doctor…!"

"Yes, of course…! And you want to see your greater creation to be the slave of the Doctor? Same if he is more powerful? Same if he could be stronger?!"

"… You ignored all the potential of Cell! I create him to be better than the Doctor… He can absorbed the energy of any creature, evolve and be the most stronger of the universe…! Same you, you're nothing more than a dust to you!" explained the computer, Frieza grunted to the insult but decided to use the pride of the machine against it.

"And so… You let him being in a cage…? Same if he's better than anyone?!" remarked the Alien, the computer analyzed the new information before to react.

"… Cell isn't anymore in a cage… But Doctor Gero already punish him…! If he comes to see you, you should prepare yourself to die…!" informed the computer, before to turn off, letting the white warrior quite stressed.

But he was confident. He was sure to have let a good image to the monster… Monster wasn't a good term… He should say Androïd. No, Cell was simply better. Same if he could be again his opposing, Frieza found the green guy different of the other man he saw before. Simpler, more understanding… And same, so strange and so secret…! He would appreciate to know him better…!

But if he really tried to kill him, he wouldn't have choice, but to defend himself, at any cost!

One hour after the discussion with the computer, Frieza saw the door of the lab opening to Cell, his eyes were more red than before, his mouth tensing. The first thing he did was to hit the glass of his tube, cracking it, surprising Frieza, looking the water going out from the cracks, before to smile to Cell.

"Same I couldn't affect it… You're pretty strong…!" explained Frieza, looking him with interest and calm eyes, his reaction made loose the anger of Cell.

"… I was angry of you… Why… Why do you enter in my live and change my point of view?! Why are you a enemy to my master?!" asked Cell, Frieza sighing.

"He attacked my shuttle, made it explode, capture me and took some of my cell… I never asked to be his opposing or his nemesis…! And I'm pretty sure he will make worst opposing than me! Because he will kill me, if I stay to long in this place…!" explained Frieza, looking Cell with sad eyes, his speaker stared him with wild eyes, surprise.

"But… The computer will look after your safety…! You will get food, and…!" started Cell, Frieza smiled, finding him so lovable, before to realize what he was thinking and grunting, angry to himself.

"I'm so weak in my mind than I fall for the first stranger I meet? Make a man of you, Frieza, and stay calm!" asked to himself Frieza, breathing, moving his legs to stay his head out of the water.

"I'm a lizard. Water isn't the problem. It's my pride…" explained the Lord.

"Your pride?" asked Cell, didn't knowing well the meaning of this word.

"I have born in a rich and powerful family… My father is King Cold, my brother is Sir Cooler, and I'm Lord Frieza… We're all powerful, strong and no one could raise the finger against us! I just came here to take the dragon ball and then, I fell in the most horrible trap I ever see…! My pride can't let me live like this! Same if I could call for help, I wouldn't do so!"

"But… why…?" asked Cell, thinking a moment before to kill him for what the doctor did to him.

He never knew someone could be so depress… he would kill himself…! This idea never came in his mind. And he was sad, because this was the first and the stronger man he met before…!

"… I would prefer to kill myself than to beg for help…! I'm a ruler, a tyrant and a conquering… I think no one will have tears for me… My father could try to revenge me… But I doubt it… They're all so egoist. This is always everything to I, and not for others…! Same, I'm happy to be able to meet you, before to die…! You're quite interesting… And before to get attack by your master, I wanted to ask you… No, this is a stupid idea…!"

"No, please…! Just ask!" said Cell, wanting to know.

"… I wanted to ask you if you would be interest to work for me… Like my captain, or my general…", explain Frieza, before to sigh. "Of course, that's not great, compare to what I learn. The computer told me you're supposed to be the strongest thing alive…! So… being again under the rules of someone else shouldn't interest you, I presume…!"

Cell was surprise and flattered Frieza wanted to ask him such a thing but hesitated at the end because of his supposing level power. He didn't know what to reply.

"Anyway, I won't be able to leave this place…! Only you can break the glass, and you're under the control of your master…! I should die in not long time…!" explained Frieza, testing if he could convince Cell to free him.

Cell stared him, sad to hear him say such things. But he breathed slowly, trying to find what to do without being influenced.

"… I don't know… You could try to free yourself later… When you would have regain some powers…!" tried Cell, before to stare the computer. "Computer! Told me exactly how much energy have Frieza and how many he will need to be in his full potential!"

"... Frieza could be at 60 000 000 in basic mesure of powers…! You're not as strong as him…! But he will fully recuperate in two days… if he don't do any others Ki attack and not being use again by the Doctor Gero…!" explained the machine, Cell stared the computer, surprise of this fantastic potential.

"… this number isn't totally real…! I can be a little stronger than that… But that's close! And so… Cell could be stronger than me?"

"If he absorb your energy, of course…!" replied the pride machine, Cell putting it off, blushing.

"… I won't absorb you…!" replied the shy giant insect man, Frieza turned his head in a other direction, looking amused.

"Humph! Like you would truly eat me!" he said, shaking his shoulder, Cell stared him before to slowly laugh.

"… I don't eat to absorb…! Usually, I use my tail… But I won't be able anymore…!" he said, sadly.

Same if this was selfish, he wanted to be stronger. He wanted to be strong and be able to take his own decision, without feeling divide between his creator and this cute Alien.

"… Why are you saying such a thing? Are you…? … No…!" said Frieza, seeing what had happens to his tail.

It was cut, very close to the level of his ass. This was sad and ugly, and Cell looked depressing of that.

"… D. Gero cut it because I didn't kill you… I won't be able to be any stronger than now… All because of you…!" said Cell, showing angry face to his last opposing.

"The bastard!" simply replied the white demon, punching the glass so hard and so fast than the glass continued to crack, surprising Cell, his anger fell back again.

"You… You understand me?" asked Cell, Frieza showing an insulted face.

"Same if you use to try to kill me… Same if you will try to, in the future… I can't support a man to be as this point so bad and cruel! I was thinking me and my family were the worst guy in the galaxy! But same me, I respect more my solders! How this old man could treat you like a piece of scrap?! That's simply gross! If he was face to me, I would…!"

"Stop! He's like a father to me! Same if he had been too cruel with me, this time… I can't hate him! Don't say bad thing of him!"

"… I said what I want…! I only care for y…!" started Frieza, before to realize what was happening.

Him? Caring for a other person than him?!

"Don't be ridiculus! This isn't the place or the moment to think to have feeling for someone…! I should think only to survive and quit this place…!" he thought, but was suffering, only to the idea someone could cut his own tail.

"It's okay, Frieza…! You should rest… I should go back to my place, before Doctor Gero can see I quit it…! But I will come back… and we will find a way to make you quit this place… I promise…!" assured the servant, the tyrant smiled slowly to him, feeling gratitude for his attention…

But when he went out, he stopped to smile, trying to make sense in his mind. Did the fear of his imminent death made him become crazy? Why he found in this green guy so wonderful thing? Like… compassion, friendship and similarity in their personality and on others aspects…? He closed his eyes, thinking seriously about how he was reacting to all these new events. Cell was maybe strong, and maybe friendly, but he shouldn't feel all those feelings. Not all so sudden. If he was always going to weaker like that, he should stop to try to manipulate Cell and said him the true: there was nothing between the two of them, and he shouldn't help him, if he was faithful to his master.

"… I will only say him that if I start to see the world pink when he come close to me! And he's so ugly, I don't think that will even happen!" he thought, laughing inside his head.

The days pasted. Cell came back regularly, making sure D. Gero couldn't realize he was seeing his opposing. They continued to talk, and Cell really tried to find a good plan to help Frieza to quit this place. But in all his plan, the fact he wanted to stay faithful to his master was the biggest weak point ….!

"I can't…!" finally said Cell, sad. "I can help you without turning my back to my creator. You should do something on your own…! Because if I know how you will try to quit this place, I will have to follow you and stop you. You have to understand, I can't let him down…!"

"… He's like a father to you? He respected you as a son, maybe?" replied Frieza, crossing his arms on his chest, serious and a little bit angry of the reaction of Cell.

"I.. I don't know family relation… But he builds me!"

"Yeah… With the cells of others creatures…! Any others scientific would be able to create you, Cell… You're not his worker, I repeat, you should be free…!" replied Frieza, and a part of him didn't wanted to manipulate him to make him free.

"… Stop that… You're the one who should hate me… Why are you so kind to me?!" asked Cell, perturbed, Frieza biting the inside of his cheek.

"I… I simply told what I think…! I'm not able to express so easily my thought…! Maybe this is the fact I'm jam in this horrible small tube, where I can only think do pass time, what make me act differently than how I'm use too…!"

"… I believe… I believe you maybe feel something for me… Like I feel something for you… Like friendship…!" suggested finally Cell, Frieza blushed and looked something else than his hoped face.

"…" replied the white alien, the Androïd embark on a declaration.

"I don't know why, but the first time I saw you…!" explained Cell, touching the glass where the hands of Frieza were. "… I didn't want to kill you. This was the order I receive, but I found you… So special… I'm not alive for a long time, but to see a creature so different of humans… So unique, so strong and as the same time, so fragile from the outside… My heart shaken…!"

"… Don't… Don't continue…! I can't believe you…!" replied Frieza, closed his eyes, finding this declaration to kind for him.

He didn't deserve it… Not after all those words he said, only to manipulate him…!

"I know it's hard to understand… I'm sure you know already how well looking you are… But I think you don't know you so well…! Because I was hidden, when you found the ball… And I could tell you were there expressing a child expression… Happiness, comfort and pride…! To be happy for a simple matter… You shouldn't have a happy childhood…!" explained Cell, Frieza blushing, but this time humiliated.

"How dare you to try to psychoanalyze me?! If you want the big story, the ball was a Dragon Ball! Those items are "magic" and can make a wish come true!"

"And what's would be that wish?!" asked Cell, intrigued, Frieza feeling too shy to explained it.

"… You only have to know than maybe… maybe I feel very lonely, alright, in my live… I have army, power, servants… but not one talk to me like you do… I don't feel any kind feeling for you! You're just different of the others men I meant before and… that's kinda… comforting… But I'm not interest to have a relation with you! Sorry for that!" explained a little fast the shy Frieza, Cell staring him, understanding.

"… That's because I'm ugly?"

"N… No, I'm just to pride and to selfish to care for someone else than me…!" explained Frieza, blushing more, Cell raising his head, surprise.

"Do you mean you don't find me ugly?"

"… You're joking? This is not because I have a pretty face in this form than I'm against all difference! If you want to know, I have 3 transformations. All my 3 forms before this one are uglier than this one! Oh, and for your information… My third form is uglier than you…!"

"Oh… Oh, Frieza, you can't know how comforting I feel…! I was thinking you were always lying to me, because I couldn't believe someone like you could be interest in a person like me…!"

"I don't care for appearance… You're strong…! That's all the matters!" replied Frieza, before to stare the door. "… Cell… Someone's coming! You should find a place to hide…"

"But…!" started Cell, wanted to talk more with his new friend, despite the fact he assured him he wasn't feeling nothing for him.

Because he knew Frieza was shy and clumsy, and he was hiding a lot of things inside himself…

"Now!" ordered Frieza, Cell finally jumped in the back of the support of the tube, the Doctor Gero came inside at the second Cell was dissimulate.

"Hum…? Are you talking to yourself? I don't want a crazy subject…!"

"No, there's already a crazy man in the shuttle… No need of two…!" replied Frieza, angry at him.

If he wasn't there, Cell would help him freely. And HE would be free too…!

"Ah ha ha… You're not funny… You know what?" questioned the doctor, showing a syringe. "I think I should create a new Cell…! And with your cells, he will be as strong as the precedent…!"

"… Wait a minute… You mean… You create your fantastic warrior… with my cells…?!" asked Frieza, Cell at this time staring the shadow of Frieza, surprised and so moved of this new.

"… You ignored it? Come on…! You have the same ears… the same foot…! The only difference, this is he would be able to be stronger, and not you!"

"… Why… Why do you want a other warrior?! I fight against Cell… He's…!"

"…easily influenced…! I didn't realize, but when I was making weaker android, they were obeying me… Because I was stronger than them…! But with Cell, C-17 and C-18, they're different! Those last ran away after having beating me, only because I use their body for my experimentations…!"

"… And you continued your strange science with poor creatures… You're completely insane…!" shouted Frieza, Gero took the remote control and push hardly on the yellow button, the tube electrocuted strongly the lizard, this last screaming, until there were no more air in his lungs.

"Now… Have you finish saying stupid things? Because if really Cell was influenced by you, he won't obey me anymore…! And I can afford to get betray by one of my creations… After I will take your cells and kill you, I will destroy him…! For my security…! The next Cell will have a lesser brain…! Like that, he will only obey to the first person he will have see…"

Frieza stayed calm, weaker but smiling.

"… You did a really big mistake…!"

"Why is it?" asked Gero, crossing his arms, impatient but curious.

"If you explained me all your plans… Don't you think I will try to stop you?"

"… Like you care for his life…!" replied the doctor, laughing, Frieza knew Cell was only back of him.

He wanted to have him in his side. But more, he wanted to break the neck of this monster before him!

"I won't save his life… I will save OUR life…!" replied Frieza, before to give a fantastic punch against the glass what was already cracking.

The tube broke in little pieces, Doctor Gero stared the Alien finally free, his left hand bleeding, but a smile of satisfaction on his smile.

"Now, you will…!" started Frieza, before to feel someone grapping him in the back.

"Ha ha ha ha…! Well done, Cell…!" replied Gero, Frieza stared the shadow of his friend, didn't understand what he was doing. "Now, kill this monster! Don't hesitate! Show no mercy!"

"Wh… Why?! He's the real monster!" replied Frieza, turning his head and seeing the eyes of Cell on him, exchanging a long look.

"You're not the one who should fight him…!" he replied, before to dispose him in a curter of the laboratory, Gero grimaced of horror.

"No… No! Don't… Don't do that, Cell! If… If you kill me, you won't ever have your tail back!"

"… I don't care…!" explained Cell, who has made his biggest decision in his life. "You would sacrifice my live to be sure no one would betray you… You have fate in no one… No one except you…! And that's why I can't stay with a man like you…!"

"Ahhhh!" exclaimed the Doctor, attacking his creation before he would do.

Frieza stared their fight, feeling this wasn't good… Cell was stronger, but he was too much emotionally touching… He couldn't concentrate in the fight. He had to found something, before the doctor used one of his weapons to kill his new friend…! He stared the laboratory, before to see the computer. He smiled, knowing something the doctor didn't know.

"Computer! Bring us in space…!" ordered Frieza, quietly, the computer stared him with a camera.

He was build by the doctor… But the fact his creator wanted to destroy the strongest being, just because he had doubt, make think the machine. Finally, he obeyed to the order of Frieza, while he was taping a message on the keyboard.

"Hey! Where are we going?!" suddenly asked the Doctor, when he felt the shuttle move.

"Somewhere you will meet your doom…! Cell, let me fight for you!" asked Frieza, while the green guy was holding the scientific with difficulty by the hands, while the horrible man was trying to make him a injection of a strong poison with a new syringe.

"No…! I have to deal with him! Everything here is my fault…!" replied the brave warrior, the Doctor used a tremor of the shuttle to plant the syringe in the hand of his opposing, this last stared the syringe, feeling already the power of the poison.

Frieza didn't hesitate. He used his beam attack to cut the hand of his friend before the poison went too further in his system. He kicked the doctor, who flew away.

"Ah… Ah…!" did Cell, horrifying.

"We could built you a new hand with my technology… This was that or you would be death…!" explained Frieza, sorry for his "clone" but knowing he would do the same, if the event happens again.

"You fool…! You betray me for this kind of monster…?!" asked the doctor, making doubt Cell, gripping his hurting arm, Frieza smiled to the bad human.

"He don't betray you for someone else… He just takes his own freedom… I won't force him to work for me or to do anything…! To learn Cell is make with my own cells make me understand why I feel this sympathy for him… If someone hurt him, he will hurt a part of me…! Just for the fact you tried to kill him… I will make you live a slow and painful death…!"

"I got always this violent poison! And I'm not sure you will cut our own hand so fast…!" explained the doctor, laughing, Frieza staring so seriously than the doctor stopped, surprise and angry. "You're not scare of me?!"

"… Only a few people scare me… Only my own death makes me do nightmare… But I'm pretty sure you will understand my feeling… when you will see your entire live pass before your eyes…!" explained the bad martian, Gero grunting.

"Like you could…! You're too weak, after all the energy you use to break your prison and to "save" your other you! I will use your weakness for…!" started the scientific, doing a mischievous smile, before Cell went before Frieza, like to protect him, and raised the single hand he had.

He concentrated his energy and did the same attack of Ki Frieza used to cut him. He used it to break the syringe, making Doctor Gero defenseless.

He was shaking, but showing a angry face to Cell, this last resting on his position, Frieza in his back, waiting what will happens and staying ready to attack the fool doctor.

"You will dare to kill me? Me, your own creator?! The one who teach you? You give you life?!" asked the doctor, but Frieza stayed ready to act if Cell would fall in this trap.

"… I'm grateful, master… For everything you done for me… I can't thank you enough for create me… But why should I keep you living… if you decide to take my life, against any logic? You work so hard to build me… Why would you kill me, instead?!" asked Cell, confused, the doctor knew he had nothing very good to reply to that.

"… To this case, let's be true to each other… I wanted to kill you because this monster started to confuse you…! He had already made grow the seed of the revolt in your soul…! This was only a question of time…!"

"I never did such a thing!" replied Frieza, angry the doctor was always putting bad ideas in the head of this comrade…!

"I will maybe die, but I want to see you die too, you're horrible Alien…! Everything what happen here is your fault!"

"If I wouldn't be there… You wouldn't be able to create Cell! Just die instead or shut your mouth…!" replied Frieza, punching back Cell and create a Death Ball to threw it on the doctor.

"No! Don't! He…!" started Cell, but Frieza, so angry, didn't listen.

He threw the powerful ball… and the doctor absorb it in his hand.

"Wah ha ha ha! Thank you a lot for this power, Frieza…!" replied the scientific, jumping on Frieza and strangled him so hard Frieza fell on his knees, weak and the emptiness of his lungs.

Cell moved to help him but suddenly, the shuttle stopped to move and all the doors opened at the same time. And they were in space…!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" shouted Gero, while he was aspiring with Frieza in the corridor and than in the space, Cell following them, scare and surprise too.

Frieza react the first. While the doctor was dying in space, moving slowly, the lizard flied to his comrade and took him by the stomach. He brought him back in the shuttle, while Cell was realizing he could survive for a long time in space, astonish. He closed the door of the hold before to take a long breathe, sighing, before to stare the state of Cell. He was shaking, his one-armed arm was bleeding again and he could see tears on his cheeks, slowly slipping.

Frieza didn't know how to comfort him. He never did so much for a person in the same day, beside himself…! He raised his hand before to touch his shoulder, trying to find something gentle to say.

"… I'm… sorry for what happens… Here, come… Everything his finish… At last, you're free to do what you want…!" explained Frieza, Cell held up, walking slowly.

After taking a nap, emotionally exhausted, he woke up, realizing Frieza did the same… A little Frieza…

"… He said he haves transformation… He was surely so weak he couldn't stay in his last… That's should be… his first…!" he thought in a loud voice, taking him in his arms to find a place better than the ground for him to sleep.

He was so light and he was looking so fragile… Hard to think he was a serious and hard man, ready for the action and able to dissimulate all his kindness in cold murderer eyes… Same, more he was in his contact, more he was learning on him… And he was grateful to him… Because of him, he was, like he said, free of the control of his creator… And he was grateful to him to have given his cells… They were from the same kind…

Cell was hoping now they could stay together… forever…!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Meet Prince Vegeta!

When Frieza woke up, he felt his body in a small but comfortable bed, rapidly construct. He stared the place where he was and didn't recognize it… But the wall, the floor… He was always in the shuttle.

Cell came in not a long moment after he opened his eyes and he smiled to the little and always lazy martian.

"Hi…! Are you feeling better?" he asked, bringing with him something what looking to be "food".

"… I should be the one who ask the question…" replied Frieza, staring his hands and realizing his was in his first form, blushing a little to appear so weak before his comrade. "How… How long did I sleep?"

"Something like 10 hours…! You should be very tired, after everything happens… You're capture, the treatment Doctor Gero gave you… and this last fight…!"

Frieza would love to reply he could endure more but he realized before this, he never live something so hard and difficult, on the body and the soul… Same if he was conquer planets and took at his charge an important army, he never lived a really tough fight… Maybe this was because his father protected him, by the way of all the powerful solders he gave him…!

"It's alright…! And you…? How do you feel…?" asked Frieza, scare a little of his reaction.

He could maybe say those kind words for now, but surely he was angry at him because of the death of his master, his creator…! But Cell continued to smile to him, using like his only vengeance the piece of food, smiling like a rascal, and putting it in the mouth of Frieza, without his consent.

"I feel maybe a little perturbed… All my live will change, for now on… But the computer talk more freely to me. She said I'm her new master, and I will now on choose everything will be her next research."

"… You… You want maybe to become a scientific…?" asked Frieza, after eating a piece of the cold chicken, grimacing, didn't loving the taste, Cell looking concerned by the questions.

" I wasn't thinking so… If you don't want of me, I should stay here and learn the most I can, before the time of my death…!" explained the green guy, Frieza staring him with wild eyes, surprise of his mention of his own death.

"You… You want to come with me? Seriously…?" asked Frieza, feeling honor and nervous, not sure if this was a good idea but he would love to see him by his side, more since he learned they were make with the same cells…!

"… Yeah… Maybe I will change of idea when I will have seen your army… or your family…! But I want to try it…! What did you say, before? You said you wanted me to be your captain? Your general…?"

"You can come with me like… a friend of mine… Like that, you could quit me without alarming my family…!" explained Frieza, shy of this suggestion, but this was the best option to let Cell free.

He didn't need him to get free, now… Why he should try to control or manipulate him to make him his servant?! He was sure Cell wouldn't be happy of that, when he would realized the true…!

"… That's true? I'm… I'm your friend?" asked Cell, touching, his eyes were kind and full of admiration, Frieza grimaced, knowing this was surely too soon to say such a thing before the sensible warrior.

"Well… If you can forget me for your hand and for make kill your creator… Surely we could use this term to describe our relation…!" replied Frieza, before to show his hand to stop his action of affection. "But no hug! I won't support it!"

"… Because I'm ugly…!" sighed Cell sadly, Frieza made shake's one head, feeling like a perfect idiot.

"I already say I don't care for the beauty of the others…! Dodoria is uglier than you! Zabon is quite a lady's man, but after his transformation, is uglier than nothing I see…! Ans my third transformation isn't very pretty too…!" confessed Frieza, Cell listening him, before to think of something.

"Could I have one too?" asked the Android, Frieza stared him, before to took his chin in his hand, thinking.

"… Yeah… Maybe… Surely the computer should know it…!" suggested Frieza, the two men walked to the place where the computer was.

This was the ex office of the Doctor Gero. There were a lot of plan of machines, others of new creatures, a lot of draw and plan to create new Android. Yeah, this was transparent: Doctor Gero was a genius. But now, he was death… His future creations with him…! Only a other genius could use those plans for create what the doctor wanted to do…

Frieza concentrated his attention on the computer, taping a lot of research, asking him to do a lot of calculation, before the face of C-17 and C-18 appeared on the screen.

"… So… I have to absorb them to transform and become stronger?" asked Cell, the screen gave them two flash for a first reply.

"This is half true…!" replied the computer. "If you absorb one of them… You will change to a second state, your strength will increase tenfold and your speed too… But when you will absorb the two of them… Then, you will have your "Perfect Body" and no one in the universe could arm you…! You will be stronger than anything… invincible…!"

While the computer was looking pride of his creation, Frieza stared his friend, a little scare.

"… Stronger than anyone… in the universe?" he repeated in his head, intrigued and a little shocking.

But he didn't want to do the same mistake than Mister Gero and imagined Cell would arm his life. At last, he was his only friend…! That's wasn't nothing and surely he won't be influence by someone else to kill him…! He was hoping so…!

"And so… Those C-17 and C-18… Where are they?" asked Frieza, Cell looked him before to gave again his attention to the computer.

This last stayed quiet for a moment before to reply.

"… Unknown… They went away, start to terrorize the Earth but were bored very fast… They steal a space shuttle, recently, and they went in space… A unknown space shuttle, white and purple…!" explained the computer, Frieza grimacing, Cell stared him.

"… Something wrong? You know this shuttle?" asked Cell, while his friend was asked descriptions on the shuttle, before to grunted and hit the wall, angry.

"This was MY shuttle! This was broken, yes, but with the intelligent woman I capture on Earth, I was thinking to make it function again! How could they…?! How could I go to my planet?!" he asked, Cell looking sad for him.

"… Earth isn't a bad place…! They're not people like you here, but I will make you a good company…!" suggested Cell, Frieza gave him a bad looks, before to stared angry the computer.

"Where are they go? Wich direction?"

"In the part Sud of the Universe…!" simply replied the computer, Frieza closed his eyes, depress.

"… The part my brother control… So foreseeable…!" he sighed, walking always the office, Cell ran after him.

"Wait! Isn't a good new? Your bro will come take your back when…!" started Cell, before Frieza turned his face to him.

He was again serious and closed like an oyster.

"You don't know him… He hated me. He will surely try to kill me, for everything I done, in the past…! The fact I'm the favorite kid of our father don't help me…! Cooler will captured them and made them their solders… Or destroy them…!"

"… I won't let that's happens! I need those cyborgs to gain more power!" replied Cell, showing his fist, angry, Frieza stared him, thinking about how he was looking determinate.

Finally, he smiled to him, posed his hand on his fist, Cell raised his eyes to his face, exchange a long look.

"… I will help you… I prefer you have this power than my brother… At last, we have Vegeta spaceship…!" explained Frieza, shaking his shoulders, Cell following him, curious to know more about the people he was talking.

Vegeta got the message and went to the point of rendez-vous, surprise Frieza didn't give a sign of live before. He was truly surprise to see this horrible human shuttle, where Frieza coming out, following by a strange and horrible monster.

"… What happens, Lord Frieza…?" asked Vegeta, Cell was surprise to see the respect and the fear in the voice of the pride little warrior.

"This isn't of your concern, Prince Vegeta…!" replied quietly Frieza, crossing his arms on his chest, before to do the presentation. "Oh, but you should maybe ask who this is… Vegeta, here Cell… A strong man I will bring with me… Cell, this is the prince Vegeta, the strongest Saiyan…!"

"… A race of monkey man?" asked Cell, curious, Vegeta grunted and Frieza laughed.

"Yes, exactly…! But watch what you say before the prince…! He didn't look like, but he's pride… More than that, he's strong and faithful… One of the better warrior in my army…!"

"… Thank, Lord Frieza…!" replied Vegeta, but always being angry against this tyrant.

He was well talking, but he was only using him and these people to get more power. This monster by his side wasn't making him feel better, not at all…!

"I learn my spaceship was steal by cyborgs. Two, naming C-18 and C-17…!"

"You want me to kill them and bring you back your spaceship, my lord?" asked Vegeta, Cell surprise of his attentiveness to serve his master.

Was Frieza was so terrifying? For him, in this so cute and short form, he was looking more fragile and childish than never before…! If he wasn't control on his act, he would cuddle him…! But surely Frieza would explode the Earth if he would try to call him "Princess"…!

"No… I want you to bring me the scientific who create the device to find the… special crystal…!"

"You mean the Dragon Balls?" asked Cell, Frieza make him Shhhh, Vegeta opening his eyes, curious.

"I... I will bring her to you, sir…! Do you need anything else…?"

"… No, bring me to her…! To her house! She haves laboratory and tools what could help this shuttle to be as fast than mine! I want to return the faster I could on Vegeta…! And then, I could punish those stealers to have taken what was mine…!" explained Frieza, Vegeta nodded before to fly and made them a sign to follow him.

Cell was surprise. When they move the ship, he stared the Earth from the window. He saw city. He saw nature. He saw people, men and women, children, animals… He looks at them, anxious, scare to appears before them. What they would say?

But more… What he will do, now, in his life…? He turned his face to Frieza, piloting very well the old shuttle, looking so serious and concentrated. Cell hesitated.

"Hum…" he started, Frieza giving a short look before to smile and returned his eyes on Vegeta, guiding them.

"What is it?" he asked, a bit amused of his shy expression.

"I wanted to hear an advice of you… What should I do, now I don't have a master, a leader…?" asked Cell, confused, Frieza was quite surprise of the height of the question.

He stayed quiet for a moment, thinking seriously, before to reply. He could already suggest him to be an active member of his army… A conqueror, a leader, the captain of his dream…! But then, he saw again his confidence face. He believed him. And he was a part of him. Frieza sighed, knowing this wasn't in his way, but he decide to not talk of that already, to wait and see what he wanted to do, for himself, what will make him happy… He tried to figure how to suggest it without looking sentimental.

"Well… I guess I'm not the good person to ask… You should try a lot of things, to get experience…! After, you will have a better idea about what you should do…" replied the white Alien, Cell stared him with a joyful face.

"That's true! I know nothing of the exterior words! I hope you will guide me, my friend…!" he asked, making blush the white Alien.

"Just calm down…!" ordered Frieza to himself, while he was piloting. "Stop making a fool of yourself, Frieza…! Just take back your mask… At least, before other than Cell… And learn way to stay focus, same before the confidence and the innocence of Cell…!"

Vegeta stopped to fly, grunting while Bulma show her face to them, looking angry.

"Oh, of course… You came back, your jerk!" she said, looking angry, Frieza get out and stared the woman, before to look his warrior.

"… Did the two of you…?" he asked, not wanted to know for true.

Vegeta blushed and tried to explain this woman was simply impossible, Frieza couldn't simply agree to that.

"What is it?" asked Cell, curious, Frieza felt a new time quite shy.

"Hum… This is calling a "earthling". This one is a female, who create device and machine…!"

"… Did she makes cyborg?" asked Cell, scare, Vegeta stared him, surprise, Frieza sighed, understood he was confuse and scare, after everything the Doctor Gero did to him.

He didn't have back his tail and the lost of his hand was quite pitiful, but Frieza didn't regret his act. This was better that than he was death…!

"No, but she shout and scream for nothing…!" explained Frieza, while Bulma continued to talk to them, while they were in the sky and her on the ground, without being very well listened.

"That's a particularity to women!" completed Vegeta, crossing his arms.

"… Oh… if this is like that, I prefer being a man!" replied Cell, showing a peaceful smile, but the reaction of Vegeta put Frieza on the edge and he tried to show to Cell this wasn't right by a divert way.

"Ah ha ha ha…! That's hilarious…! So, Bulma…!" started Frieza, falling back on the ground, showing a confident face. "I need the scanner for the Dragon Ball… Give it to me, now, and I won't…!"

"Hey! That's my creation! You can't steal it to me!" replied Bulma, Frieza sighed before to turned is face to Vegeta.

"Vegeta, I know it's a hard order… but bring her with us…!"

"WHAT?!" replied Vegeta, who life with her simply quite few days but wasn't able to support her bad character, and who would be happier to see her death than with them…!

"She's a talented woman for her intelligent… We will maybe cut her tongue, but if she learns how to shut her mouth more often, we will treat her well… You understand, Earthling? Now, come, or Vegeta will take you by force…!"

"I… I will say my goodbye to my parents before…!" replied Bulma, crying, didn't know he would really kidnap her but didn't wanting to die.

While Frieza came back in the spaceship, Cell stared him, angry.

"Why do you have to treat her like that?"

"… I'm sorry, Cell… but I don't understand… Why are you suddenly so attach to this creature…?" asked Frieza, Cell showing his anger by a grimace.

"I'm not attach to her, but you just take her like a slave… And you free me from my master! Where is the logic in that?!"

"… I don't have usually "friend"… You're unique and my treatment for you is unique also, Cell… I work like that, and I kill also weak and innocent people… If you don't like that, you could find a other place to live… I won't stop you…!" explained Frieza, knowing him and knowing he would be too much close to him to be stop by his evil and egoist actions.

"… No… Alright, I will follow you, Frieza… I just think that's can't make you happy, to act like this…!"

"A work isn't a happy thing… I do what I'm supposed to do, this is my destiny…!" replied Frieza, taking back the command of the ship, Vegeta bringing the baggage of the scientific, while she entered the place, staring everything, impressed.

"… And you ask me to do what I want…! You're really a strange man, Frieza…!" commented Cell, Frieza knowing he didn't show any logic in his last action…

But this was too strong for his control… He needed to protect Cell. He was like a child in a adult world…! And he suffered so much, lately…! But he need, for himself and his pride, to be like he was always mean to be… A tyrant. Same if they knew each other in a different condition, Frieza was back to normal, now… And nothing should stop him to find the eternal life…!

At least, that's what he thought…!

The principal thing was to find all the Dragon Balls… But with all those people on the ship, Frieza was scaring in his nightmare someone discovers the use of the Dragon Balls and used them before him…! He was wake up in his tube with horrible grimace, before to take a hard decision: He won't try to have the eternal life. Not now…

He will first bring back Vegeta, the scientific and same Cell on one of his planets… Then, he will return on Earth and searched alone for the precious balls…!

But how to explain this change of program…?

"... Vegeta… This isn't the birthday of the day I conquer your planet, next week?" asked Frieza, suddenly, the Saiyan's prince grimacing to this remind.

"… Yes…!" confessed the pride man, Bulma stared him, surprised, didn't remember he lost his own planet to this monster.

"… That's would be simply a horrible lack of respect to not be there, you and me…! We should return on Vegeta…!" explained the white tyrant, Vegeta stared him, suspicious, before to see the hard look of his master. "Do you have something to say against this suggestion…? You know, I could change it in a order, if you need more pressure…!"

"We will go to Vegeta, right away! But I'm scare this simple ship will take more than a week to get on Vegeta…!" replied the prince, Frieza stared the same computer what create Cell and he made move in their shuttle, before to ask her some questions.

"Computer… How to get to the point 346-f-14 in the faster time we could…?"

"… Nuclear system? Or maybe you want to push the ship, Lord Frieza!" replied the woman voice, Bulma laughed, while Frieza wasn't happy to see the brain of the ship looking to take his own freedom.

Maybe this understood… She helps him to destroy her own creator… Surely she wanted to act more freely, from now on, but Frieza couldn't support someone who laughs of his authority…!

"… How to get this nuclear system?"

"Simply an upgrade… and the very intelligent woman on board could do it in no time… This isn't right, Miss Brief?" asked the computer, the scientific looks surprised but flatter to be remember by a simple machine.

"Well… I will look at it and arrange that in no time!" she explained, raising her thumb, before to go in the other piece, Cell stared her.

"… She can really understand such complicate machine?!" asked the green alien, Vegeta smiling.

"This girl has to be useful for something…" he replied, nodding his shoulders, while Frieza was piloting the ship to space.

"We have to wait until she haves finish her work… Vegeta… Why don't you train yourself against Cell for a moment? Only to learn his level…! That's should be interesting…!" explained Frieza, smiling, Vegeta loosed his smile but shake his head, preferring to fight than to wait and didn't do anything interesting.

Cell was surprise but follow the Saiyan, looking at Frieza, intrigued. Why Frieza wanted them to fight?

Frieza wanted simply to convince Vegeta than with the presence of Cell, he was weaker than before face to him and he should be a better servant…!

Vegeta stared Cell and laughed in his head. What was that? A monster so horrible, looking quite clumsy and also with only one hand…! But he had to concentrate… This was a close person to Frieza. Then, he should be dangerous…!

The prince started to fight, Cell took the kick and the punch without moving, sighing.

"… Please… Use all your strength, right now…! If you don't do that, that's won't be interesting at all…!" replied Cell, seriously, Vegeta grunting, flying away, about 100 meters of the monster and concentrate his ki on his hands.

"You ask for it, your big bug…!" replied the Saiyans, before to attack Cell with a fantastic Super Beam Cannon, all the ship move because of the flow of the explosion, Frieza staring the fight, feeling a drop of sweat on his neck.

Did he really presume of the power of his friend? No… Cell was equal to him, in his "last" form…! He wouldn't die against…!

Like he thought, Cell came out of the smoke, in one piece, smiling.

"That's was roasting… Thank for the demonstration of power! Now I know you're so strong and you have so good technique… I will totally absorb you…!" explained the monster, Frieza stopped to smile, horrifying.

"What?! No, no no no no no no…!" he thought, running in the ship and jumping from it, while Vegeta stared the tail of Cell, growing larger and uglier, Cell smiling, coming closer to his prey. "Don't absorb him!"

"Why…?!" replied Cell, showing his grow up tail, surprised Vegeta, starting to think he was certainly more dangerous than what he thought and he should run away before to get really hurt…!

But he was freeze by the intervention of Frieza. What…? Did this tyrant was really trying to save his life?!

"It's my subordinate! I won't allow you to "eat" him to gain more power!"

"Oh, please, Frieza…! Using him like your solder or me, using him to gain more power and learn new techniques…!" started Cell, looking like he wanted to convince his friend, opening his arms to show is good will.

"NO! You will absorb people who don't have brain or the genius of Vegeta… Would you like me if I get really upset against you?!" explained Frieza, but sweating a lot.

He was playing his last cards… If Cell decided to absorb Vegeta, he knew he couldn't stop him…

But happily, Cell nodded one's head and turned his face to the Saiyan, looking sorry.

"… You have luck to be so much love by Frieza… You would help me a lot to be stronger, more than if I absorb a thousand of humans body…!" explained Cell, Frieza blushing and grunting.

"Hey! Don't say such a thing! I don't…!" started Frieza, Vegeta bowed before him, more respectful to his ruler than before.

"I'm in your debt, your highness…!"

".. Continue to do a good job and look after the scientific, to be sure she won't do nothing wrong with your spaceship…!" said Frieza, before to returned at the ship, following by Cell, Vegeta couldn't stop to have a lot of questions in his head and what didn't have replies.

"Why didn't Frieza punch him to stop him? Who are the stronger between the two of them…! And… How they could be so close, so fast…?! What happens to Lord Frieza? I don't recognize him… He looks like a different man…!"

If he would ask those questions to Bulma, she would think about it for certain seconds before to reply: "You could say Friendship don't have a limit…!". At least, this wasn't so clear, but Cell's respect was greater than what could imagine Frieza. And Frieza was looking more familiar with Cell than with anyone…

While they were coming back on Vegeta, they didn't have more altercation… Simply Bulma who was doing his hot head.

"No way! I refuse to sleep in the same room of others boy…!" replied the selfish scientific, Vegeta tried everything to convince her to forget her stupid decency, to just forget their presences and he receive many punches from the angry woman.

"… That's not a problem… Doctor Gero had a room only for himself… You could take it…!" replied Frieza, Vegeta and Cell stared him like he was losing his head. "… What? I prefer to do this little gift than to continue to see this stupid woman continue to act like a child…!"

"Woman needs dignity and I will take this room! Thank, Lord Frieza!" explained Bulma, taking her things and moved in the bigger room of the ship, Cell stared Frieza.

"… Where will you sleep, then…? With us, in the room quarter Doctor Gero builds for his cyborgs?"

"I will take place in a tube… I don't sleep in bed like you…!" replied Frieza, Vegeta seeing a fantastic opportunities…

In this unknown ship, Frieza wasn't the master of the computer. When he will go in the tub, he could try to bog the system and kill the tyrant…!

There's was only one bad about this plan: Cell…! He accepted this idea but suggest he will look after him.

"If you do a nightmare and you woke up in a tube, you will surely panic… You know, after what you live, after Gero capture you and…!" started Cell, caring for his friend, but this one shut him up.

"That's will be fine!" replied Frieza, before to take Cell privately to talk to him. "I don't want Vegeta know about the fact I was the test subject of your creator…"

"Don't be so pride…! It would happens to anyone weaker than me…!" replied Cell, Frieza show a humiliated and angry face.

"Don't… say that… too often…!" replied Frieza, Cell stared him before to understand his feeling.

"You're not jealous of me, aren't you? You know that power isn't the only thing…!"

"What is better than power, than…?!"

"Intelligence, strategies, experience, honors… beauty…!" replied Cell, looking shy when he told these things.

"… Pretty sure you will continue to grow up and you will become the best warrior in the universe, Cell… Just be alarm about simple but crucial things… Never give your faith in someone stronger… Don't let you manipulate… and don't let women use you…!"

"I don't understand… Who could manipulate me, and for what? And what it is this story, about women?! Anyway, I'm so ugly, no one would accept to come close to me…!" explained Cell, a little sad of it.

"… Don't be sure… To have your power, anybody selfish could be ready to do and accept a lot of things…!"

"… Do you start to say you only play to be my friend only to have control on me?" asked Cell, scare, Frieza smiled, but sweating, didn't know why exactly he accepted to be his friend.

"… I think it's different, between members of a clan… You're made with my cells… I don't want to use you, but I confess I could… wish… to have your strength and your determination under my control…! Of course, you already a grow up man, you can protect yourself against anyone, and also against me…!" explained, before to walk to the exit.

Cell stopped him before to take him in his arms, surprise the white Alien.

"I don't want to protect myself against you! I want to feel well with you… My power can't beat your experience and your maturity…! I feel like I'm a baby and I don't know anything about life…! Please, Frieza… Don't tell me you could be dangerous to me…! Same if you lie… Just told me I could have faith in you… Forever and ever…!"

Frieza was death blushing, not so comfortable in this situation. He was asking so much of him, the monster, the tyrant, the horrible Alien he was… Could he really promise him those things…? Cell was really sensible… He need to grow up and make a man of himself…! He stared him before to push him back.

"Calm down, boy…! To be sincere, I was thinking to manipulate you… But you should know than I don't call a man "friend" to manipulate him… I ever call someone like that before. I just think this is different, since I know you have my cells… Manipulate you would be like manipulate myself… If I lose my head and try to make you things you don't want to, just laugh of me and make me remember you're stronger than me… This humiliation will make me wiser, if I lost my way… and that's hilarious, I prefer you're the one stronger than me and anyone else… Because I, Frieza, have… faith in you…"

"… Frieza…!" replied Cell, really crying.

"Cell… That's okay… But please, stop to act like a girl…! You're a man, you say it yourself… And man don't cry!" explained Frieza, red like a tomato, looking the wall, shy and angry, before Cell laughed and dry his tears, also shy.

"Sorry about that…! I'm just so happy to know you believe me and my feeling for you… I'm sure you won't ever play me bad trick…! And if you lost your way, I will just have to put you back on your good own self, okay….?!"

"… The question is… Did I am now normal… or aren't you changing me, little by little?" asked for himself Frieza, while he was going in his tub.

Not too long after his master fell in sleep, Vegeta entered his room, looking the computer.

"… Can a break down could… damage the patient…?" asked Vegeta, curious, the computer told him yes. "Than…"

"Stop!" replied Cell, in his back, the Saiyan stared him before to shake one's shoulder.

"… Alright… But you don't know him like I know him… Frieza is a monster… He kills a lot of innocent people, conquer the universe, bit by bit… And I never saw him love anything than himself…"

"You're not close to him… And anyway… That's kind of you to put me in guard, but aren't you sure I'm not a bad guy too…?" replied Cell, giving him a demoniac smile, Vegeta moving backward.

"You… You don't mean…!" started the prince of Saiyan, remembering this guy talked about "absorption"…

"Oh yeah…! I didn't forget your attack… You're weak, of course, but not like C-19, the cyborg my master told me to kill, just to show him my strength… That's why I want your cells in my body… And if I found more warriors as strong as you… I would be able to become stronger and better than I am, now…!" explained the monster, Vegeta grunted, angry at himself.

He couldn't kill Frieza… Not with Cell in the same galaxy than him…! This was simply impossible, but the prince realizes only the power Frieza have on Cell could save him…!

"You… And I assume I couldn't give you anything what could convince you to don't take my life?!" he asked, angry, didn't wanting to show his fear.

"Your life…? My little Vegeta… You make a mistake! Frieza is sleeping, but he would be angry when he would wake up and don't found you… No, I will just take a bit of you…! I think it shouldn't hurt you… Not too much…!"

Vegeta tried to escape but Cell was faster. He planted his tail on his arm and the prince felt like his life was aspiring by the horrible creating being, this last smiling, feeling his power grow, little by little…

"Yes… Yes! Ah, all this power, sleeping in you… There's no stop…!" said Cell, Vegeta feeling his eyes closed by themselves, shaking, didn't have any more energy to resist.

"No… No, stop!" shout suddenly Frieza, grimacing.

But the computer told he was always sleeping. Same, Cell stopped to suck up the living energy of the Saiyan, this last felt on the floor, shaking.

"Stop, Cooler… Please… I swear, I won't tell it to father… Argh…!" commented Frieza, doing a nightmare, protecting his head.

"Frieza…?!" asked Cell, scare, before to see the white alien calm down, but he was always shaking, moving by his vision.

"… Cooler is the older brother of Frieza… I hear he was stronger than him by his two bodyguards… But to really see him, dying of fright to him… That's ridiculous…!"

Cell showed his most anger eyes he could do and Vegeta went away, smiling to himself, at least happy to know Frieza had his own fear. After that, Cell stared Frieza, touching the glass, so sad and feeling empathy for him.

"I promise you, Frieza… As long I will be by your side, you won't get hurt by anyone… and you won't need to play the tuff guy again…!" he murmured, Frieza was looking more peaceful, in a strange coincidence.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Meet Planet Vegeta!

At Vegeta…

Zabon and Dodoria were flying back to the castle, only being informed of the return of their master 2 minutes ago.

"Why did he took so much time?!" Dodoria asked, Zabon grimacing, changing his position to avoid hitting a little spaceship, the driver staring the two men.

"I don't know… Maybe something intrigued the lord on this planet more than it was suppose…! Anyway, we have to be there fast… Lord Frieza would be angry if we're not the first to welcome him…!"

"Oh yeah…! I was just starting to forget how difficult and stubborn the lord could be…!" complained Dodoria, crossing his arms, grunting, while Zabon looking him out of the corner of one's eyes.

Of course, Frieza was difficult… But he had so many manners, so much refined states… He prefers hundred of time to be under his command than to be under the command of Lord Cooler, who was cold and very unpleasant, same for his subordinates…

They landed easily on the platform where a strange shuttle was posing. The guy from the control's turret was saying there was Lord Frieza, Prince Vegeta, and two others people in.

Zabon and Dodoria do a salute, while Frieza was the first to go out, following by Vegeta who was pushing Bulma in the back, the girl staring the place, surprise to see the sky red and so strange building. Finally, Cell came out and Zabon could stop his grimace to appear.

"My god…! What is this ugly and horrible thing?!" thought the blue man with so much manner and states for beautiful things.

"He lost his hand?!" simply asked Dodoria to himself.

"… Welcome on Planet Vegeta, Lord Frieza…!" said profoundly Zabon, doing a bow very gracious, Dodoria trying his best to imitate him.

But Frieza was looking different… He didn't have any regards to his two bodyguards and turned his head to the green monster.

"… Cell, welcome on planet Vegeta, the homeland of Prince Vegeta… Here my closer solders and subordinate… Zabon, Dodoria… Please, treat well my friend, Cell…!" he explained, the two men exchange a surprise look before to bow before the "friend" of their master, Cell blushing.

"No… No need to that…! I'm impressing, Vegeta, that's planet is very beautiful…!" said Cell, his voice making grimaced again Zabon, finding all in the character so horrible and ugly.

"That's planet is now under the rule of Lord Frieza… All those building were made by his slaves…!" replied Vegeta, always angry to what did Cell to him, but didn't tell anything to Frieza.

"… Don't be so rude…! I was talking about the planet, not the building…! And you, lady, how you find it…?" asked Cell to Bulma.

"Oh, that's different from Earth… I'm very curious to study the technology but also the raw materials to build spaceship and all wonderful things…!"

"And here Bulma, a scientific… Just don't stay to close to her, she talks too much, but she's… brilliant…!" explained Frieza, Dodoria sighed.

"I hate those kinds of girl…!" replied Dodoria, Frieza showed him a angry face for this stupid comment, while Vegeta was bringing the lady with him.

"Lord Frieza… Could we tell your schedule…?" asked Zabon, Frieza sighed.

"Oh yeah… I forgot I'm a very occupy man… Well, Cell, make like your homes…! And don't forget to return at the palace when you will be lazy to explore the place!" explained Frieza, Cell didn't feel comfortable.

"I'm not sure… I'm a stranger and…!"

"Just show that if someone wants to make you bad story…!" explained Frieza, Dodoria and Zabon made wilds eyes.

"That's… That's…!" started Zabon.

"The necklace of the King Vegeta!"

"I didn't give it to Vegeta because isn't not the ruler of this planet. I am… But you should earn the respect of these Saiyans with it and you won't need to kill or absorb them to show your power…!" explained Frieza, sighed again.

"How did you know I was thinking about that…?" asked Cell, surprise.

"I know you… You want always to be stronger… Simply, the reason isn't really clear…! You're already… My equal!" lied Frieza, Zabon and Dodoria move backward, thinking this was surely a lie, a horrible lie.

Cell couldn't be "as strong" than their master! (Poor them…! They will be surprise…!)

Cell simply smiled to this comment and went visit the planet by flying, intrigued, while Zabon and Dodoria exchange a look before to take Frieza by the hands and brought him with them.

"Hey, wait! What are you…?!" asked their master, while they were posing him in his room, comfortable in his floating chair.

"Have you eat something not good for your brain, Lord Frieza?!" asked Zabon.

"You look insane, master! Nobody is equal to your power…!"

"… Except my father, my brother… and this guy too…!" replied Frieza, crossing his arms, Zabon looks pal before to scream like a girl. "Please! My ears!"

"But… But that's impossible! He cannot… I mean, he's so ugly!" said Zabon, Frieza stared him like he was an idiot.

"And he don't have two hands!" comment Dodoria, his master gave him a look, before to sigh.

"Please…! Stop to fear the worst…! This guy is stronger but I have him under my control…! He does whatever I say…! He believes everything I say…!"

"He's gay?!" asked Zabon, Dodoria hitted him at his head, Frieza grunted.

"Of course not! I'm… a friend to him! But don't repeat it to anyone, and don't inform anybody of this information! People will make fun of me, or worst… They will try to take control of Cell to gain power on their own…!" explained their master, Zabon nodded but Dodoria couldn't stop to ask the same question.

"Why did he have only one hand? If he's so strong…!"

"I cut it… To save his live…" explained Frieza, before to realize that was showing off the profound link of their relationship.

"Wow… My lord… You're really fond of him, that's mean…!" commented Zabon, laughing, Frieza grunted.

"This is not like that… And just told me what I have to do today, like that we will have finish the soonest possible…!" replied angry Frieza, Dodoria shakes one's shoulder, Zabon sighed.

Suddenly, he was return to his normal state… What a mess, he was on the point to become friendlier with them…! But one thing was sure… Their master was change…!

When Cell came back, finding the planet very interesting and the Saiyans race a funny, pride and aggressive one, Cell found a good supper, sweet and attentive servants to serve him and obeyed all his orders. But one thing was lacking.

"Where is Frieza?" he asked, the servant stared him.

"Our Lord is working, signing the paper to register all the new planets these warriors had conquered, sir…"

"Oh… When he went away, how many planets did his people conquer…?" asked Cell, curious.

"… Oh, a small sum… Only 42…!" said the servants, Cell stared him.

"… That's make him happy, to have all those planets?!" asked Cell, the servant couldn't reply and went away with the dirty dishes.

Dodoria entered, smiling to him, and took a sit before him, surprised a little the "Earthling".

"Hey, how are you, guy?"

"… Well, I'm fine… Thank…! My name is Cell…!" replied Cell, hesitating and tendering him his hands, Dodoria shook his hand, smiling.

"And me Dodoria! Nice to meet you! Again, because you see me already, today, but I didn't know you like I know you now…!"

"Oh yes?"

"That's really surprising! You manage to make "friend" with the big boss! Yeah, I'm talking to our white lizard of master…! Nice guy, if you compare him to his father… But I never knew he could make a friendship with anyone else…!"

"But Frieza is a really sensible and delicate man…! I'm sure he could be friends with anyone… if he wasn't always comparing his power with others and considerate the others like weak people and bugs, when he found them not comparable to himself…!"

"… Hum… That's make sense… But wait a minute! Could you… really say those things like that…? I mean… That won't make Frieza angry to hear you treat him like… a…?"

"Come on, Dodoria! Frieza is maybe a ruler, but to me and in my view, he's simply and more than a person, at the same time… He respect me, protect me and treat me like his equal, and I'm pretty sure this isn't only because of the strength level…! I really hope to be closer to him, one day, and to make him understand he doesn't need to wear this mask…!"

"A mask?" asked Dodoria, didn't understanding.

"This will be all! You can return to your quarter, Dodoria…!" ordered Frieza, entering at this moment and was able to hear what say Cell about him.

His bodyguard quitted the place, showing a sad face for Cell. This was a good guy. But for the worst, he decided to take like buddy a tyrant… He wasn't sure of his level, but he was desolate for what will make him life his boss.

When they were alone in the big living room, Frieza started to show his fists, shake them, before to hit the table and destroyed it, Cell sighed.

"Please, calm down…! I was only saying true things…!" explained his pal, Frieza grimacing of anger.

"True things?! That's I'm, the lord, the bad and evil Frieza, I'm wearing a mask and inside, I'm a weak, kind and baby boy who never had the opportunity to learn something by himself?!"

"No… No entirely, same if I'm sure you will have a better temper if you would be treat differently than only like a little lord, all the time, Frizi…!"

"Don't give me nickname! And I never be treat like a little lord! Only like a true and brilliant lord!"

"Hum-hum… And your brother… He's like you? Your father too? But of course, they're nice with everyone! They treat well everyone and they don't act like total…!" said Cell, making irony.

"SHUT UP!" streamed out Frieza, before he breathes strongly and stared the ground, looking angry and also sad.

"… I'm sorry, I don't know them… I shouldn't talk about people I ever meet…!" replied Cell, sorry, walking to him, wanted to hug him.

"Don't!" said Frieza, before to shivering to the head at the feet, sadder than before. "You're… You're right… I'm a pride and selfish guy who didn't well grow up… My father is worst than me in this side of view… Cooler is matured, but he's also easier to get angry and upset…!"

"… You mean, more than you?!" asked Cell, surprise, Frieza smiling with his amused face.

"It's really possible… Stronger you are, and badder is your temper…!" explained Frieza, crossing his arms on his chest, serious.

"… I hope I won't… I won't make any one suffer of my temper…!" replied Cell, shaking.

"Oh, believe me… Stronger you will get, faster you will change and be pretentious of your power… I know it… Before to meet you, I was really thinking nobody except my family could stop me…!"

"… Sorry for breaking your dream, Frieza… I never swear to have this power…!" replied Cell, Frieza shaked one's head.

"Don't say those things… And all people in the universe, you're the better one who could be… stronger than me…!" commented Frieza, staring the ground, his mouth was so strongly close than he was hurt in his teeth.

Cell couldn't stop himself and went give him a big hug. Frieza grimaced but wait a little moment before to grow him back.

"Stop that, Cell… Hug, like tear, isn't good for men…!" he replied, Cell smiled to the pride little Alian.

"Same if it make you feel better?" he asked, Frieza blushing before to turn his face.

"Oh, shut up…!"

"Did you already eat?" asked the green guy, Frieza sighed before to shake one's head. "You should sit… And tomorrow, I will complain to Dodoria you beat me to death for what I say…! Is it okay…?!"

Frieza took a sit and a servant came to bring him food.

"Don't lie… I hope I could convince Cooler you're stronger than him…!" he finally said, smiling, Cell stared him with surprise eyes.

"Do you want me to kill him?"

"That's would be fun, but father wouldn't forget me…!" replied Frieza, starting to eat bloody meet and drinking red wine.

"… I didn't forget what you do for me. You helps me to free me from my master… If you need, I could do the same for your bro…!" explained Cell, totally serious, Frieza opened wild eyes before to smiled, amused.

"You should start to search for the cyborg who could make you stronger… After that, you could talk about how you could helps me…!" suggested Frieza.

But someone was listening to them… And repeat the informations was in his duty…!

"So, like that, my little brother started a relation with a monster… what could be stronger than himself?!" repeated Cooler, intrigued, the servant Apool nodded his head. "Interesting… And what they say I could use against them…?"

"They want two cyborgs from Earth, sir…!" replied the purple Alien, Cooler took a minute to think about it before to shake one's shoulder.

"Alright, then… I will found those cyborgs… I'm sure Frieza will explain me why they want these little guys and how he could pay me back to have them…!" said the tyrant, amused to the new situation.

A few days later, Vegeta was on the go to take part of the sad day him and his men remembering like the day they lost their planet… Suddenly, Bulma appeared and stayed at his side.

"Hey, Vegeta! It's been a while since we see each others! What did you do, during I was learning the technology of their specialist…?" she asked, looking joyful.

"… Training…!" he replied, Bulma grimaced before him.

"Again?! You guys only do that…?!"

"I need to be stronger…!" replied Vegeta, but Bulma made a move with our hand, like this was only "words".

"That's a excuse to not came to see me! Confess it, Vegeta… You're quite happy to have convince me to come with you on your planet and you exciting to present me to your friends…!"

"No, I'm not, and I don't have friends…!" replied Vegeta, batting an eyelid, Bulma laughed before to realize he was serious.

"What…?! No, you don't mean you're really a pride prince, and since Frieza conquest your planet, you train only to fight him and gain control over your world, someday?! That's the only things you live for, now?!" she asked, all loud, Vegeta grimaced of horror before to put his hand on her mouth.

"Would you be quiet?! That's a secret, secret plan…!"

"Humph!" replied Bulma, always gaging, Vegeta removed with cautious his hand, letting her talk again. "You're crazy! I could bite you!"

"Ah! Like it would hurt…!" replied Vegeta, before to face a intrigued Bulma.

"Oh yeah…? You mean you don't care if I bite you, little prince…?" she asked, Vegeta blushing like a tomato and walked faster.

"Don't say nonsense…! Earthling are suppose to be a civilize race…!"

"We're not advance at your race… And we don't have sexy man as you, on my planet…!" she confessed, before to laugh of his expression. "You're really adorable…!"

"Shut up…!" replied Vegeta, Bulma continued to walk with him.

Not to far away from them, Cell was spying and smiling for himself.

"Looks like Vegeta is making a friend…!" he said for himself, leaning on frame of the window, before to feel someone looking at him.

This was Zabon. Contrary to Dodoria, he wasn't talking to much to him and didn't looking to love him a lot.

"… Can I help you…?" asked Cell, intrigued, a little uneasy before him.

He found him so beautiful…! It was hard to think than compare to him, he was such a monster, so ugly…!

"… Frieza told us he would want to talk to you… About cyborgs… But before that…!" asked Zabon, grimacing, Cell wait to hear his question. "I really need to know: what is your relation with our master?"

"My…? We're buddies!" replied Cell with a smile, before to see the dark look of the beautiful warrior.

"… If you're his friend, you should feel ashamed…! And try not to insult him…! If I were you, I wouldn't accept to meet his family…! Frieza lost his head, maybe, but King Cold wouldn't want his youngest son to be friend with a ugly monster like you…!"

"… I know, I'm really ugly… I didn't mean to have this face…!" replied sadly Cell, Zabon raise one eyebrows.

"Really? Hum, I'm mean…! I was thinking you would reply me this wasn't of my concern…! You're a sensible one, aren't you…?" said Zabon, before to nodded his head. "This won't do… Frieza will one day hurt your feeling and you will realize he's not the "buddy" you imagine he was…!"

"… I'm sorry if I'm closer to him than you… I could ask him to be nice with you, if you want…!" said Cell, a little amused to see the solder blushing.

"What? Oh, n… Don't do that…! Frieza isn't interest in anyone else than himself…! He would be angry at me if he knows I'm concern for him and his image…!"

"It's not a big deal, Zabon!" replied Cell before to laugh. "I know Frieza, he can be angry but he understands much more think than he shows…!"

He walked to office where Frieza was surely at the hour of the day, Zabon blinked, surprise of the kindness of Cell.

"He's not so horrible and stupid I think he was…!" he said for himself, before to smile with self-importance. "But he won't ever have a so good looking than me…! Poor guy…!"

"You really locate the cyborgs?!" asked Cell at the second he entered the place, but in his big surprise, this wasn't Frieza who was sitting in the center of the place, the computer ruling number and calculs at the ceiling.

"Hi there… I'm Cooler…!" explained the purple Icejin, smiling to the green monster, while Frieza was in his first form, laying down, looking to have been severely beat.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8: Hunt of the Cyborgs!

"… What did you do to Frieza…?" asked slowly Cell, but ready to fight.

"… Hum…? Oh, nothing…! I just push his back with my tail, to salute him…!" replied Cooler, amused to the angry expression of the "friend" of his baby brother.

"It's… hurt…! A little…!" confessed Frieza, raising up and staring his brother. "Your message isn't a new joke…?"

"How could I know you want these robots from Earth…? A place you visit and you found… this…!" said Cooler at looking with a haughty look Cell, making him grimacing.

"You laugh of him today, but you should regret, brother…!" explained Frieza before to crossed his arms in his back, looking at him, so serious. "Well…? Will you tell me where they are… please…?"

"Say "Please, Sir Cooler!", expliqua his brother, Cell gripping his fists, angry to see this man abusing of the situation.

He wasn't looking so different than Doctor Gero… They were selfish and bad, the two of them…!

"… Well, if you insist…" replied Frieza before to start to bow, knowing Cooler couldn't ever imagine the power of Cell, and same him couldn't believe how strong he could become, with those cyborgs. Please, Sir Cooler… May you be enough kind to tell us the location of these cyborgs…?"

Cooler stared him, didn't thinking he would really…!

"… They're separate… The closer one is there, on planet 789. He make a big mess with our solders… Looks stronger than your solders…! But the problem is… nobody can measure his level…!" he said, serious and a little angry.

"Why? They kill everybody before…?" started Frieza, surprised too.

"No… My solders tried a hundred of time, but the guy doesn't look to be alive… His level can't be sense…" explained seriously Cooler, making Frieza worried.

"… I don't like it…!" replied the white lizard, Cell walking to them.

"Well, Sir Cooler… Do you have a problem with this cyborg of Earth? Could I take care of him for you…?" asked Cell, Cooler stared him before to laugh.

"You don't seem to understand… Even my own solders couldn't take care of this nuisance… How could you…?"

"I will go with him… I will give you my support… For this time, brother…!" replied Frieza, looking serious, Cooler blinked three times before to grimacing.

"… What is that…? You think maybe I need your help?!"

"I need this cyborg, Sir… I'm ready to fight to capture him…!" replied Cell, Frieza sighed.

"Do you really need to say that…?" asked his little friend, Cooler looked quite interest by his story.

"What could do a cyborg from Earth…? Same if he's powerful, you couldn't eat him…! He's a machine…!" replied Cooler, but the wild smile of Cell freeze him.

"Cooler, Cell is a strange guy… But believe me for this once…! If he tells you he will take care of this cyborg for you, he will…!" explained Frieza, smiling to him, Cooler starting to understand.

"… I see… He's the number one… You're best solder…!" he tells, crossing his arms on his chest.

"He's not a solder… He doesn't work for me…! He's too powerful to be buy or to have a master…" thought Frieza, not ready to tell it to his big brother.

Cell understood and didn't tell a words.

"… Very well… I will own you this once, bro, if you and your green guy could kill this cyborg…! Make him stop his rampage…! I'm starting to be sick of his little play…!" explained finally Cooler, didn't thinking this would be so easy to convince his brother to help.

But he was hoping he could let him get hurt in the fight… The cyborg was pretty strong and fast…!

"The match will be surely interesting…!" he told to himself, smiling.

C-17 was making a lot of fun… All this army was weak! He could break them in an instant, but this was funnier to fight them, one by one, making a fool of them…

"Hey! HEY! Who will be next?!" he shouted, while the last solders of this city was dead in his hands.

"… Hi there!"

C-17 didn't remember this ugly voice and raised his head to the sky. A green flash, but then, nothing…

"… What is…?!" started the young man, before to feel a attack of Ki in his stomach, coming from the left.

He grimaced, surprise, but only his shirt was damage.

"HEY! Who did that?! Show yourself!" ordered C-17, angry. "C-18?! It's that you?"

"You're cyborg friend isn't there…!" replied Frieza, walking in the rest of the city, having a amused smile on his face. "Don't worry…! Stay quiet and you shouldn't suffer…!"

"… Beurk! What are you, dude?!" asked C-17, repulsing of this nude Alien, Frieza stopped to smile for two seconds.

"Oh, you got some nerves to talk like that to me, Lord Frieza…!" he said, C-17 blinked before to raised one's shoulders.

"Never hear this name! Sorry, guy, but you will have to show your tails to someone else…!"

"Maybe you will prefer Cell…?!" replied Frieza, moving and letting his friend attack the young boy with his only fist.

CRACK! The wall where fell C-17 break with noise, Cell turning around his prey.

"Hey, hey, hey… Show me a bit of your strength, before I absorb you…!" commented the green monster, C-17 raised up and smiled.

"Looks like I will have a interesting fight, finally…! And C-18 who isn't there to see the fight…! Poor girl!" told for himself the boy, Frieza moving away.

The pouch of the two cyborgs were making winds extremely violent, moving corpse of the death solders and peaces of the ruin fly. Frieza was close enough to see what was happening but needed to concentrate on the obstacles before him.

"Show me more, C-17… I want you to use all your strength…!" laughed Cell, crazy to things all this power will be to him, soon enough.

"VERY WELL!" replied C-17, before to catch him by one arm and twist it in the wrong way, making him shout like he was doing. "… Oh, does it hurt?"

"You little…!" replied Cell, trying to catch him but C-17 looking suddenly more fast than before.

Frieza understand in one instant.

"… The cyborg could be… stronger than Cell…?!" he thought, before to grimacing and rage in the fight.

C-17 was punching Cell five times in the stomach after throwing him a fantastic Ki attack in the face.

"Soon, I will see a big hole in your stomach… And everyone could see from their eyes you don't have the g… Guuu!" said C-17, while Frieza was strangling him with his tail, taking his arms with his hands.

"Cell! Absorb him before it's too late!" asked the white lizard, trying his best to stay focus but C-17 was already trying to free himself by kicking him with his foot.

"NO! That's my fight…!" replied Cell, C-17 smiling and finally kicking Frieza enough strong in the stomack, his tails let go.

"Thank, Cell! I shall kill you friend to show you my gratitude…!" explained the cyborg, before to make a round ball of energy in his hand.

He let Frieza fell and then threw him the ball, but Frieza could escape from the attack and came back for more.

"Ah ha ha…! You're a funny one too…! But you're weaker than him…! Why do you persist?!" asked C-17, before to kick his face, purple blood dancing in the air.

Cell saw the scene a slowtime, realized the cyborg was killing, slowly but surely. He need to stop him.

"Ah ha ha! HUMPH?!" did C-17, watching Frieza fall before the dark block his eyes and his brain.

Before he understood, Cell had put half of his body in his tails, smiling.

"More… I need more energy…!" he muttered, looking exciting.

When Frieza wake up, a green guy, with a similar armor than Cell, but more manly and serious than the one to Cell, was looking at him.

"How are you feeling…?" said the man with a great voice, Frieza blinked before to understand.

"… Did you absorb C-17 when I was down…?" asked Frieza, staring the new guy, this last nodded his head.

"How did you figure?"

"Hum, surely your voice and your new face…! They put me on the trail…!" replied Frieza, sitting on the ground while Cell was trying to found something to look itself.

Finally, he took the helmet of a dead solder and looks his face, his eyes was wild opens.

"By the great science…! I look great!" he shouted, exciting, smiling like he had the best gift he could have.

"And think to what you will looks like when you will found C-18?" said Frieza, Cell did a happy expression, like if he was in love with this perspective.

"Maybe I could become as beautiful as Zabon…!" he said, Frieza grimacing, preferring to think he would continue to be his naive and ugly friend than a guy like Zabon.

"Oh no, please, don't…" started Frieza, but stopping, feeling a great headache.

"Stay calm…! You don't look to well, my friend…!" commented Cell, taking his hand and helping him to walk.

"What's happens…?" asked Frieza, feeling scatterbrain.

"… You bleed a lot, Frieza… Ah! Your brother is coming…!" said Cell, smiling, but Frieza grimacing.

"Of course, to make fun of me…!" he said, before to see Cooler, just face of him.

They exchanged a long look, before Cooler do something really surprising. He took his little brother in his arms, caressing his head like a child.

"… You must suffer like hell…" he commented, Frieza was too surprise to say a word. "… I shouldn't let you go alone fight him… That's was stupid."

"… Frieza…? Didn't you say hug wasn't for man…?"

"… We're brother…!" replied Cooler, but letting go of Frieza, looking embarrassing. "My shuttle is near, Frieza…"

"But what are you all saying…?! I'm fine!" replied Frieza, before to see in a cracking window his head.

A horrible scare was covering his head and he was blooding like a fountain…!

"… Did…?" did Frieza, before to feel very bad and fell unconscious, Cell got him before he be on the ground.

"… I know he would faint if he knew how bad he was injured… He hated to see his own blood…!" commented Cooler, not so scare for him, just sorry.

"Oh… I didn't know that…!" replied Cell, Cooler smiling.

"Of course… We know each other for more than a thousand of year…! And you and him… It's been like 2 months? Of course you don't know him… But if you can resist and him not, you should know something: My brother is a pest, but he's adorable in his way. Protect him. Because I won't do it, my pride stop me to…"

"… I will, Sir Cooler… Thank you for trusting him to me…!" replied Cell, bowing before him, Frieza always in his arms, Cooler had his eyes only for his little brother.

He came closer and leaned to him, touching his face.

"Take care more of you… I'm use to irritate you, but I couldn't support to lose you…" he said before he kissed his front and walked to his ship.

Cell stared him with caring eyes, thinking only good things of Cooler.

"What a good big brother…!" he thought, before to fly to the ship.

When Cooler saw his brother walking away the ship, he felt guilty. Showing this brotherly love just to lure Cell…

"Hope Frieza won't mind if I steal his "friend", one day…!" he told for himself, smiling.

Frieza didn't know what was thinking Cooler when he hugged him, before he faint, but he wasn't happy. He never use to be to kind… This was strange…

But, at least, Cell have his new form. And Zabon didn't look to hate the changement.

"Well… Cell, you're growing up…!" he commented, Dodoria smiling.

"Hey hey! You looks stronger than before! That's great! And with your real mouse, I could make you eat my super specialty!" he commented, talking about a strange sandwich what making changing the color of Zabon.

"Oh no, please…! Dodoria, stop with your food…! That's… Oh my…! Lord Frieza! You head…!"

"I got kick to hard… That's all… I'm fine…!" replied the little tyrant, the two bodyguards looks like they're were on the point to faint. "Don't worry…! We beat the guy to death…!"

"Not exactly…" thought Cell, feeling his fantastic energy in him…

And he thought he should know were could be her sister, C-18…!

Vegeta was surprise Frieza didn't show for the date of his conquest of the planet. But when he saw him, a week after the event, he was shock. How he could get this scar…?

"My lord…!" he said, bowing, Frieza making a sign with his hand.

"Enough… I don't have the head to those formalities… Did you train enough before to come with us for a little mission…?"

"Of course, but… May I ask how you…?"

"No! And we won't talk about my head now or same after the mission…! Understand?!" said Frieza, angry, before to walk to his office.

He stopped when he saw Cell watching something on the computer, sit on his chair.

"… What are you…?" he started, surprising Cell, falling on the floor.

"WAAAH! Can't you knock before to enter in a room?!"

"This is my office… I want to explain the mission to Vegeta…! But what were you…?"

"Baby, I'm playing with you tonight! Hunt you down! Eat you alive! Just like animals…! Animals! Like animal-mals! Maybe you think than you can hide, I just scent yourself for mine! Just like animals…! Animals! Like animal-mals!" said the computer, Cell was looking the video with a smile.

"… He wants to absorb someone else…!" found Vegeta, looking a little traumatized.

But not humiliate as much than Frieza, destroying the computer with a special Death Beam, grimacing.

"… I don't want to hear this stupid music again…!"

"… But this was Earthling! And the singer had a good voice…!"

"I don't care! I hate anything close to…!" started Frieza, before to blush and shut up.

"What? What?!" asked Cell, curious, before Vegeta started to laugh.

"Well… I hope we could found someone for Cell…! His need for a new prey is greater than I thought…!" commented the Saiyan, Frieza blushing more before to stare him with angry eyes.

"We have already a person in mind…! But the hard thing is to found her before Cooler…!"

"Her?! Oh, because it has to be a girl?!" asked the prince, surprised, but not to see the red face of his master.

"Yes! And don't get wrong idea! She's as strong as me!" he commented, making a little lie to save his honor, Vegeta laughed again.

"I see… You finally decide to check for a mate…!" he said to loud, before to think "So gross…"

Frieza opened his mouth but he couldn't say anything, Cell stared his friend and the little prince before to look bad.

"Hey! Don't put me away from the conversation! What do you mean by "a mate", Vegeta?"

"You talk too much with this Earthling girl, Vegeta… You forget your manners…!" replied finally Frieza, before to slap with his tails, punching badly his stomach.

"Humph! Sorry, my Lord! That's won't happens again!" replied the prince, forgetting for a moment the bad temper of his master.

"Good…! So, here the picture of her comrade…" explained finally Frieza while showing a picture of C-17. "Cell used to absorb him and so, he gets new powers… But we need to make him the stronger warrior possible… To control the universe and be sure Cooler won't try to attack us with his army…!"

"Don't you get wrong idea from your big brother, darling? He can be really sweet…!" replied Cell, Frieza grimacing again, Vegeta smiling, very amused to see this guy irritate so much this tyrant.

Frieza couldn't support to hear his friend saying liar about his horrible brother. He showed his fist before his face before to shout:

"Won't you stop to act like a perfect idiot, Cell?! Do you want I help you or ask you to leave my palace?!"

Cell stared him, surprised, before to sigh.

"Sorry… But could you at least stop to get mad for nothing…? First, the music! Than, "the mate". And finally your brother…! Does he have something he doesn't get mad about?"

"When you say or do exactly what he want you to do…!" replied Vegeta, knowing him very well.

"I was talking about a mission, misters! Could you be, please, quiet for a other five minutes, just to let me the time to finish?!" asked Frieza, angry they talked about him like he wasn't there.

"… Of course, Lord Frieza!" replied Vegeta, bowing again to him, while Cell crossing his arms at the back of his head.

"Alright! Continue!"

"The girl should have a equal power of her friend… But we already realize we can't catch them with the scanner… So, we need to found her trace and do it fast, before she appears on a planet my brother take care of…!"

"Why don't you want Cooler helps us…?!"

"Because he will make fun of me, again! And he could ask I sell him the planet Vegeta! And surely, my prince, you don't want to see your people get transform to slave, one by one…?! My brother isn't so kind and he loved to kill at least 1000 people on each planets he takes control… That's a hobby of him…!" explained Frieza, making swallow the Saiyan, before to nodded the head.

"I will do everything on my control to found her… Any description about her aspect?"

"It's a woman from Earth! … So, she should looks like Bulma or something close…!" replied Frieza, didn't knowing woman could be quite different.

"You should feel something for C-18 too, then…!" joked Cell, making blush Vegeta before he grimaced.

"Don't talk about Bulma…! She made me mad…!" he shouted before to walk away, Frieza staring Cell, this last smiling.

"Ahhh… Young love is so cute…!" commented Cell, Frieza blushed again.

"… How do you know Vegeta could… feel something for this Earthling?"

"Oh, please… It's like your bro and you! They fight all time, but that's because of their big passion between them…! If someone would hurt Bulma, I'm sure Vegeta would show off his true potential… Hum…! I would love to see him, Super Saiyan…! That's would be great!"

"Super what?!" replied Frieza, intrigued and a little scared.

"I know that because…!" started Cell before to stare the ground. "Hum… You could get mad…"

"You absorb part of his cells?!" realized Frieza, after more explanation, angry.

"I wanted to absorb him all…! So juicy energy…! But you started to scream when you were sleeping…!" replied Cell, staring him with different eyes. "What did your brother to you to scare you so much…?"

"That's nothing to concern you!" replied Frieza, angry.

"That's concern me…! I'm your friend…! You helped me with those cyborgs! I should help you too with your family…! But how can your brother scare you so much but could care for you to come for kissing you, when you've fainted…?"

Frieza stared his friend, didn't understand what this mean.

Could his bro have really…?! No, he wasn't like that! Not the Cooler he knew…!

"More the day passed and worst I feel with myself…!" thought Frieza, so angry against himself and his new weakness.

Why such strong characters could exist? Why Cell was so innocent and caring for him? He should do something to make him stop his behavior and teach him how to really protecting him from the others… Particularly Cooler. He wasn't ready to explain how bad his brother was… But he needed to stop to treat Cooler like a "cool" brother.

Finally, this was Kiwi to found her. He came back from the planet with the picture and a autograph.

"… 18, music of dream…" read Dodoria, while Zabon grimacing.

"Humph! Same with her dress and her blue eyes, she isn't as beautiful as me…!" commented the vain solder, Cell smiling in his back.

"Of course…! You're more beautiful than Frieza himself…!" he said, thinking in his words, making blush Dodoria but annoying Zabon.

"Well, what is the meaning of that? Should I take that like a compliment?" asked the blue guy, Cell smiling.

"I fell for Frieza because the first thing I think of him this was: "He's so cute!"." explained the cyborg, Zabon staring him with wild eyes.

"My, my…!" said Zabon, before Vegeta took Cell by the shoulder and dragged him by force.

"You should really stop saying so embarrassing things…!" explained the prince, wasn't a friend of Frieza but knowing he would hate to let people know someone was in love with him.

"But why…? It's the true…!"

"Well, same if you were in love with him, Frieza wouldn't accept it…! So, just forget it…!" explained the Saiyan, Cell blinked before to laugh.

"I see… I'm too most familiar with him, that's what you mean…! But do you really think with could found a mate for him…? That's like you and Bulma, right?"

"NO! I mean… You have goods eyes for those things, Cell… But if you used that against me…!" started the saiyan, blushing he found out his secret.

"You will become a Super Saiyan and explode me! I understand…!"

"… What?!" replied Vegeta, surprised.

"The legend! Come on…! I absorb a part of you, remember? That's mean I know a part of your history…! And your father talked to you, about those great warriors, coming only one time each millennium…! They're stronger, with blond hair, green eyes…! And surely you could beat Frieza, if you become one…!" explained Cell, before to see the eyes of the prince changing.

"How it's possible…?! I remember this legend… but me? The Super Saiyan? And stronger than Frieza?!" he thought, surprised but exciting.

Could he be able to beat this tyrant and save his people?!

"Ah ha ha…! Don't forget I'm here, Vegeta…" said Cell with a wild smile. "I would love to see you becoming a Super Saiyan… Like that, I could fight you and that's could be a fair fight…! But I should win same…! I'm now very close to the perfection, with the next Cyborg Kiwi found…!"

He walked away, while Vegeta was shaking, so angry. Could he beat to two of them, one them?!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Sing for me

Frieza decided to go there first, used something to catch the attention of the lady and then, letting Cell absorb her by the back. Cell didn't loving it, replying he wanted a real fight, but Vegeta didn't agree.

"I get a strange idea the scar on the head of your friend isn't only from a little fight… If she could beat Frieza, that's woman isn't to take lightly…!"

"Hum… Vegeta?" started Frieza, seeing something in his back.

"We need a good plan to beat her, capture her and finally used her…!" commented Vegeta, thinking really seriously about the matters, before Cell show something in his back with his finger.

He turned his face and saw the angry expression of Bulma. Before he could say a word, she slammed him with noise before to run away at screaming at him:

"YOU BIG JERK!"

"Wait…! Argh! Never mind!" replied Vegeta, deciding to continue to work with Frieza and Cell on the plan of capture.

But Cell couldn't concentrate. He finally took Frieza apart and talked to him.

"I don't feel well… Bulma get a bad idea of Vegeta because of us…! We should do something about that…" he said, Frieza grimacing.

"Us?! Are you insane? I won't get into their relationship!"

"But Vegeta would work harder for you if you do something good for him…! Please, Frieza, you should at least try to talk to her…! You can be so patient and understanding, when you try too…"

"Humph! Well, I could try something…! But work hard during my absence…!" ordered Frieza, before to go on his mission, Cell smiling.

Ten minutes after, Bulma came back and slowly smiled to Vegeta. This last saw her and grimaced.

"… You want explanation…?" he said, a little scare, Bulma shook one's head.

"No need to… I believe in you, Vegeta…!" she said, Vegeta blinked her eyes, Frieza was smiling for himself.

"I'm just better than I was imagining…!" he thought, Cell showing a happy face.

"What Frieza tell you?!" he asked, Vegeta started to lose his colors.

"Not so much…! He tells me I should act more like a lady if I want to be the queen of the Saiyan race…!"

"WHAAAAT?!" thought Vegeta, Cell tried to not laugh, but this was hard.

His expression was hilarious.

"Well, see you later, Vegeta…!" said the woman, smiling, looking to be confident about the idea of a future wedding, the Saiyan gave a bad look to his master.

"… Who tells you I want to marry her?!"

"Nobody…! But I was thinking you should work harder if this girl stop yelling at you…" replied Frieza, showing a amused face.

"… I'm so gonna kill this guy…! I'm gonna become a Super Saiyan and he will regret every humiliation he did to me!" thought Vegeta, with killer eyes, Cell smiled.

"Ah ha…! What does mean "marry"?" asked the green guy, the two princes stopped to stare each other and sighed at the same time.

"You really need a mother for those things, Cell…!" explained Vegeta, Cell got a wonderful idea.

"That's right! Mom is on your ship, Vegeta! After this meeting, I will go ask her questions about mate, love, wedding, music and…!"

"Only one question by day!" ordered Frieza, didn't wanting to see him try to catch everything he lacks in an afternoon.

He couldn't support to see his friends trying to get a girlfriend. And let him down.

"I would die…!" he thought, before to think than, at least, people would stop to say they were more than simply friend.

"The sampler would be to go on her representation, one of us invites to a date and when she lets her guard down…" said the prince after some times.

"Juicy time…!" commented Cell, salivated, Frieza gave him a bad look before to comment the plan of Vegeta.

"That's really interesting… But who could be the chosen? Going out with a lady so strong… That's should be dangerous…! Only a pride and brave man could do such a thing…!"

"Only a man who could interest women…!" replied Cell, confessing by that he wasn't enough beautiful to go on a date.

"That's let us only one good and faithful solder…!" commented Frieza, smiling to Vegeta, this one was blushing.

"… I don't want to do that…!"

"Bulma won't know it…!" promised Cell, wanting so badly to be more powerful, Frieza shaked one's head.

"If you refused to do soo… I should ask to someone else…! And giving him the power over your planet…!"

"… Alright! I will do it…! But you better help me!" replied Vegeta, so angry Frieza always use his planet like a ransom…!

"Of course…! How?" asked Cell.

"Let's us take care of the diversion, Cell… You should prepare yourself… She won't let you absorb her easily…!"

This was a big representation…! Hundred of people had come from all place of the galaxy to see and hear the lady with a heart of stone… She wasn't smiling, never, she wasn't giving autograph… She was doing that only for one thing: money, money, money…! But people didn't care… She gave always a little touch of drama at the end of each representation… Like she could have super powers…! People were intrigued… They wanted to see her in action… This wasn't only for music, but for show…!

Frieza could easily pay a ticket for Vegeta and his comrads Saiyans. Nappa couldn't believe this gift of their master. Radish was suspecting something… But Tales was taking that easily, trying to figure how he could approach the lady.

"Should I kill her bodyguard? Or maybe just kidnap her…?" he asked to himself, ready to make problems.

Vegeta stared his comrades, knowing they could get kill if they were in the path of Frieza and Cell… That's why he was watching them closely…!

Finally, the curtains rose up, showing a blue and spatial scenery, with dancers in the background. C-18 came back the door of the theater, walking between the guest, surprising everyone. Her bodyguard, C-16, was in his back and was watching carefully at her back. Suddenly, he turned his face in the direction of the Saiyans. Something on his face had change. But before Vegeta could call back-up, C-16 continued to walk, looking to forget about them.

"Hello, everybody… I'm amaze you came, from all part of the galazy… I should gave you something in return…!" commented the lady in her mike, before to lost her lovely face.

She turned her hand to the ground and throw a ball, then two, then three…! The balls started to dance in the air, people were amazed by the spectacle.

"Humph…!" Just a trick of Ki…!" commented the prince, crossing his arm, didn't watching the lady or the ball.

"You know, each times I sing, I chose someone… Someone really dept, with a sad past, just like mine… Someone I will sing for…" commented C-18, watching someone in the spectactors.

Tales was thinking this was him but Vegeta feel someone watching him… Like a beam on his front… He turned his face and saw the blond lady, staring him with so serious eyes.

"… I think I found him…!" she commented, C-16 didn't looking happy. "Well… Here I go…!"

Her music wasn't totally rock, this was a mix with metal rock but with soft intonation… Talking about a planet so empty, after the lost of his king. A planet so vast and so strong, falling apart by a vicious mind… And only one hero you could change the destiny… A hero you could fight for his people, for his planet, for his future… But you stopped… By fear? By reason? Nobody could explain it… But the guy just let his planet fall apart, letting his soul derive in the cosmos…

"And get's who will save him…? OUUUH YEAH YEAH!" replied C-18, changing of tones, surprising the spectactors but they simply loved it.

She continued with words what wasn't making sense… But Vegeta understood the idea. He was her target. She wanted him. How could she know him without a fist contact…? That wasn't right… Could Frieza do something…?

"No, this guy wouldn't convince a singer cry out the idea a warrior could regain his planet from him, a evil soul… He's too selfish and pride for that…" he thought, rised up and trying to go away.

C-16 saw him and walked toward him.

"Mister… Until the show is finish, you can't quit your siege…" explained the android, Vegeta grimacing.

"Oh yeah? And who will stop me?!" he asked, before to feel the hands, so hard and so heavy on his shoulder.

"I should bring you with me, Prince Vegeta…" he explained.

Tales saw them quit by the door, smiling before to make a sign to Radish and Nappa.

"But I want to hear the next one…!" replied the big bald, before Radish bring him with them.

"So, how did you found the show…? Aren't you surprise I choose to sing for you, Vegeta…?" asked C-18, while she was drinking in her dressing room, Vegeta was tying like a pig, grunting.

"What do you think you're going, woman?! I'm the prince Vegeta! All the Saiyans of the univers will punish you if you dare….!"

"Ah ha ha…! I was thinking you would use more your brain, Vegeta…" replied the android, walking to him and playing in his hair. "I want something dear to me… Something you could surely give me…!"

"I won't be your slave…! Kill me if you want, but stop to touch me!" he shouted, C-18 removed her hand, blinking.

"Oh ho ho ho… Did you hear him, C-16?" she asked, before to laugh.

The other android walked under the light, looking always so serious and so calm.

"His names… He's a machine, like the girl…!" thought Vegeta, grimacing but knowing finally how he could do that to him, a Saiyan.

"C-18 won't hurt you or use you, little man… She wants the money of your master, Frieza…" explained the cyborg, the singer stopped to laugh and gave him a bad look.

"Hey! Don't say it like that! This isn't funny when they're not scare…!" replied the lady, but Vegeta smiling.

"… You want the money of Frieza? AH! You could try also to eat a Namek like a broccoli…! He won't do a single move, same if I was the most precious solder he had…!"

"Maybe not … But if you become a Super Saiyan…!" replied C-18, taking her face in her hands, Vegeta started.

"What?!"

"I know the legend… A legend tales by a song I hear, when I was on a planet far away from this system… And guess what I have discovered…?" she said, before to put her mouth so close of his eyes he could feel her breathing. "Any Saiyan could become a Super Saiyan, one of the most strong man of the universe… Imagine how much Frieza could pay us for you, if you're stronger than him…?"

"Don't get to cocky… Same if you transform, you shouldn't be stronger than us…!" replied C-16, Vegeta staring the woman before him, her fist on her waist.

"… Well…? How do you think to make me change…?!"

"C-16 said I won't hurt you… But him…!" started the lady, smiling like a demon, C-16 sighed.

"If there's no other ways…!" he commented, before to raise his fist, Vegeta staring him.

"Why do I have to live this?! This is insane! Dammit, Frieza, Cell, where are you when we need you…?!" he thought, before the others Saiyans entered the room and jumped on C-16.

"We got you!" said Nappa.

"You won't hurt Vegeta!" continued Radish, while Tales was blinking before C-18.

"Hi there, beautiful! I'm Tales, single and awesome…!"

"Hi. I'm C-18. Single but not interest…!" she replied, before to push him in the face, the wall didn't resist while he was flying away.

"… TALES!" shouted Radish, like a true good brother, but C-16 caught him by the foot and threw him by a other wall.

Nappa started to smile before to take Vegeta with him and tried to run away. But the two cyborgs get him and knocked him down, Vegeta was the only one always in condition to see what was happening.

"Now, Vegeta… Smile for the camera…! You will be a star…!" said C-18, Vegeta grimacing.

Cell and Frieza watched the video, disgust and surprise.

"They asked for 7 billions zens…! They will kill us if they don't get pay in five days." was explaining Vegeta, tied and looking so embarrassed.

"Except Vegeta…! If you refuse to pay, we shall make him suffer… And make him get a other level… Something not imaginable…" explained the blond lady.

"If he can't, we shall just kill him and mail their bodies to your brother… With a note he should be next if you don't pay the double…!" explained C-16, didn't looking happy to have to say those words.

The message was stopping there. Frieza was clenching his teeth, so angry.

"… How it's possible?! Vegeta was supposed to make her fall in a trap!" he said, Cell sighed.

"And he's the one who fell… That's would be hilarious if they weren't prisoner and if she wasn't asked for all this money… But I think we don't have choice…!"

"… Wait, you think I will pay her for those Saiyans?!" replied Frieza, surprised, Cell stared him with bad eyes.

"You won't let Vegeta with this woman?! He will die…!"

"Maybe…" replied Frieza, thinking.

What was the most important? His money or the life of this pride Saiyan…?

"Oh, come on, Frieza! Do you want to explain to Bulma how her boyfriend had been capture and been kill by a lady stronger than you?!" asked Cell, his fist on his waist, Frieza closing his eyes, trying to see the picture.

"… No… But let me make a plan before we go…" explained the lizard, very careful.

If she was doing that for money, maybe he could drag her in a new trap…!

"I knew it! Dodoria was lying! You have a heart!" commented Cell, Frieza staring him before to push him in the stomach.

"… Don't say nonsense…! I'm just doing that because nobody except me has the right to kill my men…!" replied the tyrant, showing a amused smile, Cell shrug one's shoulders, not interest by his lies.

"I shall ask to your bodyguard to come with us…!"

"No, wait…!" replied his friend, didn't wanting they know about all of this, but too late…!

He was already gone…!

In his spaceship, Dodoria and Zabon were looking by the window. Angry, crossing their arms, like if they've been cheating… Frieza stared the ground, embarrassed by their reactions. Cell ignored them and was watching the planet where the singer had like prisoners the Saiyans.

"… I can't accept it…!" started finally Zabon, prim.

"Me too!" replied Dodoria, Frieza was thinking he should say something to calm them. "How could those guys, serving you just for some years, got free tickets to look a show and not us?!"

"We're your closest solders… Your bodyguards…! We're the first to know everything you do and you think, my lord!" explained Zabon, looking very deposed.

"… I wasn't thinking that was so important for you… But you can go to her representation, my dears… I shall try to have a meeting with her after…" replied Frieza, crossing his arms on his chest, looking thoughtful.

"… Really?! I was thinking we were there to punish Vegeta and his men to not have come back yet!" replied Zabon, surprised.

"He didn't tell him Vegeta was capture?" thought Cell, before to realize.

If Frieza had some respect for the prince, he wouldn't ever make know he was in a so bad situation…! This was part of this good manner and also the desire to not let those two guys know too much from his plan, to make Cell a perfect warrior…!

Zabon and Dodoria went to the show, having fun and forgetting their anger. Frieza was waiting, before the door of the dressing room. Finally, C-18 came back from the show, looking calm and so powerful. She stopped when she saw the little man, crossing his legs, staring the wall.

"My, my…! If this isn't the mighty Lord Frieza himself…!" she commented, Frieza didn't smile to the too long compliment.

"Will you accept to discuss with me about our little "situation"?" suggested Frieza, looking her in her eyes, so calm and affable than the singer get a strange feeling.

"Well, I don't have too much time… Do you have the money…?

"Oh, this little sum…? I bring the double, dear…!" replied Frieza, pushing with his tail a big chest with a technological design.

The face of C-18 changed. She wasn't calm anymore. She was looking exciting like a little girl. But she forced to stay calm and to stare the Alien.

"What the idea…? Did you think I would have killed you men already…?"

"No, of course not… It's been only three days… And you know, I wouldn't support anyone except me to do bad things to them…!" replied the white demon, before to show a smile. "But since you confess you were able to beat Vegeta… That's only meaning a really strong woman…!"

"What do you want from me…?" she replied, curious.

"Not so much… I would like to know you more… If you think I meet such lady in my life, you're wrong. And I confess, I'm really, but really old…!"

"And you steel looks like a child?! I'm impressed…! What is your secret?!" she asked, wanting to have fun of him, just to see if he was serious.

But he didn't reply, simply look the ground, embarrassing.

"Well… If you want to know, you should accept my request…!" he commented, before to take softly her hand and kiss it.

She looks shock but then accept it, blushing.

"Well… If you're paying the dinner, I should consider seriously your proposition…!" she said, loving the guy, but more, loving how rich he was…!

"Thank you…!" replied Frieza.

During this time, Cell was walking to found where trap Vegeta and the others was. He arrived in a room with a lot of birds, free to go and fly wherever then wanting. Some birds decided to rest on his head, making grunt the mighty warrior.

"Get off of me, stupid birdies…!" commented Cell, moving his hands and they flew away.

"… Don't scare the birds…!" commented a big voice, so death serious Cell freeze from the head to the feet.

But this was simply a big guy with a Mohawk.

"… And why should I stop…? You will ask to C-18 to kick my ass…?" replied Cell, feeling how weak he was.

But C-16 stared him.

"… You… You absorb C-17?!" he shouted, before to grimace. "Your monster!"

"Wait, dude! How do you kn… OUF!" said Cell before to be push and flew through four walls.

"I shall free him by killing you, you devil monster!"

"… You… You're a cyborg, aren't you…?" asked Cell, smiling but feeling blood overflow his lips.

His punch was really tough…!

"And you're a creation of Doctor Gero… And what will make you stronger… this is to absorb C-18…!" commented C-16, looking to be able to read his life like a book, simply by staring him and using surely system to analyzed power and Ki from other people. "I won't let you do that…!"

"Well, if you know I absorb C-17, you should know that I'm stronger than his girlfriend…! Let's me pass and I shall forget your punch and let you live… You and your birdies…!"

"Don't take me lightly…!" replied the big guy, taking a fighter position, Cell wanted to laugh of this comment.

"With your size, how should I?" he thought, before C-16 made the first move.

Cell saw it and was able to stop his foot. And stop his punch and try to absorb his power like he did with Vegeta…

Pick! But this time, this wasn't working.

"Ouch!" replied Cell, looking his tails, the needle was hurt badly.

"I'm 100% metal, man… You didn't realize it yet? You won't get any power from me, your freak…!" commented C-16, talking more than usually because he was so angry.

How could he absorb C-17, one of his only friends in this world…?!

"That's too bad…! I should kill you fast, then!" replied Cell, but feeling suddenly something different.

The cyborgs wasn't moving so much, but all his attacks were precise and all his moves to opposed him were working, at the end…! Like if he was the stronger…!

"… How it's possible?! You… You're before the other Cyborgs…! How could you be more powerful than C-17?!"

"Doctor Gero put me in sleep when he saw he couldn't control me… C-17 and his sis get me free and offer me a future."

"… Just like Frieza did for me…!" commented Cell, before to realize. "Dammit! That's true! He's with C-18…!"

"You're friend with this monster? I'm not surprise then you already absorb C-17… But don't worry… C-18 will kill him softly, if he didn't come with what she wants…!" he explained.

Suddenly, the phone rang and C-16 decided to hang up, Cell was staring him, ready to continue the fight, same with his lower power level…!

"Hi…? Oh… I see… I see… Yes, I will let them go… I will look to give them a ship, yes… But you should know,18… Oh… Alright… No, this can wait… Have a safe trip, 18…" commented C-16, before to hang back up.

"… What is it…?"

"It's look like… My lady and your friend are going out… Right now… And he pays her the double of what she wanted for Vegeta… I will get them free…" he said, looking a little angry but couldn't go against the will of her mistress.

"… What…?! Frieza is going out with a girl and he didn't ever say it to me?! What a monster! And me who wanted to make him know a girl so he could stop to be so cold and so lonely…!"

C-16 looked embarrass to hear that, but put his fingers on his shoulders.

"… Because you're a friend with this guy, I shall let you live. This once… But if you came close to my mistress… I shall finish what I'm starting, right now…!"

"What do you…?" asked Cell, before to feel the fist of the Cyborg in his face.

Punches were like meteor and he couldn't move or call helps… He was like a bag, empty of power and only fill with pain…!

C-16 stopped when he saw the monster couldn't move. Then, he got free Vegeta and the others Saiyans and showed them the dying Cell.

"Take this scrap with you… And never come back here… Never…!" explained C-16, serious.

Vegeta understood Frieza should have paid the androids… But why he would let Cell get this bad treatment and did nothing for stopping them? He didn't stay to start a chit-chat. Being free was all he need, for the moment.

He took the ship he big guy gave to him. Radish drived to the planet Vegeta while the prince was sending a message for Frieza.

"We're free. Cell is with us. We go to Vegeta." read Frieza on his scouter but he didn't say a word.

He decided to remove it and continued to drink with C-18, this girl was looking to have a excellent taste for good wine…! Just like him…!

"I didn't drink something so sweet and so luxurious for ages…!" commented the singer, Frieza smiling.

"I could drink each night a glass of this excellent wine… That's could be useful, to be a tyrant…!"

"He he he…! You're less scaring than I thought, Frieza… How could you have a army under your control…? You're so small…!" she said, looking to wanting to make him angry and to break the magic in the air, while a musician was playing in the restaurant.

But Frieza replied simply with a smile, before to make a sign to the musician.

"Could you play something slower…?"

"Of course, Lord Frieza…!" replied the guy, surprising C-18.

"… Wow… Did everyone know you…?"

"I sell this planet just 112 years ago to a good buyer… But before, I exterminate all the people on the surface… The new residents couldn't forget who create a perfect and clean genocide…!" he commented, before to see something in her eyes.

She was annoying by his conversation. Surely, money was more interesting than destruction, in her mind. So different than what he thought…!

"But same me… I'm getting lazy of that… I was thinking to make investment." he said, interesting her…

"Oh? And do you have ideas where you want to put your money?"

"I wasn't sure… But when you ask me to give you a ransom for one of my solder, I was suddenly thinking: "If this girl could make money in this way… Why couldn't do the same…?"

"You mean… You want me to found richs people and…?"

"I would appreciate you to work with me… I could be useful… I'm known all over the universe and my level scared all living… And you have contact… You have intelligence and charm…! Everybody listen to you and watch you…!" he explained, C-18 laughed of that.

"Oh, please… I'm sure you have your own charm, under this little smile…" she commented, Frieza blushed before to look somewhere else.

"Well, if you interest in my proposition… or to drink a others glass of this wine… Don't hesitate to contact me… You know how to do so…!" he said, getting up from his sit.

"Could you please take me back to my house…? Or this is too much asking from you? A man so occupy!" she replied, wanting to see how much he wanted her.

He stared her before to close his eyes. Blushing again.

"He's so cute…!" thought C-18, didn't understand why he was reacting like a kid, if he was so old…

"It would be a honor, miss…!" he replied, taking her by her hand and showing her the way to the exit.

When Cell woke up, he was in a tube.

"So familiar…!" thought Cell, before to see the face of Vegeta. "Hum…! He's there… So, that's mean…!"

"That was C-16, isn't it?" asked the Saiyan, always so provoking.

"Humph!" replied Cell, furious to have been beat by someone else…

But that was only meaning one thing… He had to absorb C-18! And he doesn't care for Frieza, this time! He could do what he wanted… He knew since the start he will absorb her! If he was really falling in love with her, this wasn't his problem…!

He was his friend, but his need of power and perfection was greater than everything. From the power of his thought, he destroyed the tube, surprising Vegeta, who wasn't telepath and couldn't be prepare for his rage.

"Grrr… I will kill this guy…! I don't care how many people I will have to absorb… I need power!" shout the green monster, before to stare Vegeta from a strange look. "Well, my prince… Your presence here could be very useful…!"

"Hey! No, stop! Don't! What will say Frieza if he know you kill the guy he just pay to have back?!" asked Vegeta, scared.

"I don't care…! Frieza betrayed me… It's my turn now!" replied Cell, Vegeta was frightening.

What will save the prince from this horrible best…?!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Love isn't always what it's look like too...!

"Ahhh! Vegeta! Where have you been?!" shouted Bulma, jumping one him, while Cell was always threatening him with his tails.

"… Well…!" replied Vegeta, staring always Cell, scare of what he will decide to do.

"Your cold face, your short and angry replies and all the time you become shy when I'm familiar with you… All of your little habit…! I was missing them so much…!" she commented, hugging him until he replied to her hug.

"… I miss you too…" he said, because surely he was thinking to die from Cell, in a few seconds.

"Awwww!" replied suddenly Cell, losing his anger and staring the couple with a happy looks. "If you have kids, could you call one of them "Cell Jr"?"

"NO!" replied Vegeta, grapping Bulma with more power, surprising her. "If you want kids, you will have to make them by yourself! Let us alone!"

He brought Bulma with him, humiliated a new time but happy… After all of this nonsense, he was always breathing… But he didn't realize…

"So… Like that, you want kid, Vegeta? I never realize you wanted me so much, before…" commented Bulma, blushing but looking really interesting by the subject.

"This… isn't… what it's look like…! Look, I'm really tired…!"

"It's okay, Vegeta…! I will come with you in your room… And we could try it when you wake up… Will it make you happy…?" she asked, showing a malicious smile.

"Th…?!" he started, but was too much astonishing by her audacity to replied.

"… If he doesn't want too… I'm in!" said suddenly Tales, not tiring at all from the last events, surprising Bulma and making Vegeta grunt.

"Bulma isn't mine…! She's too strange to be my woman…! But I would prefer to have a date with her than to see her with a guy like you, Tales!" he explained, Tales sighed before to go.

"… Wait, what?! What do you mean, I'm strange?!" realized Bulma, angry, showing her fists, trying to look threatening.

"She's back to normal…!" thought Vegeta, showing a little smile, wasn't ready to hear her talking to him like a lover would do.

She was annoying, but so funny, like she was…!

Cell stood quiet for a long time, thoughtful. When he saw Zabon and Dodoria coming in his direction, he was embarrassing they could see his bruises. He hide behind the big computer and he could listen them.

"Who could guess Lord Frieza was this kind of guy…! The girl didn't even wanted to let him go…!" commented Dodoria, laughing.

"Awww… What I would give to be in her place…!" said loudly Zabon, before to blink.

"… Don't ever say that, my guy…! He would cut you in pieces…! You remember what he did to a solder who tried to win his graces with some chocolats? He was furious…! That's why I think this isn't like it's look like, with this blondy…!"

"What do you mean?! He was so careful with her…!"

"Did you see him careful for no reason? He's careful and friendly with Cell because he's as strong as me…! Surely this is for money or power for this girl too…!" said Dodoria, was quiet a intelligent guy.

"Nooo! But he was lovely!"

"Frieza is not lovely…! He's a little brat full of himself…! He's kind and all for lure the others…!" replied Dodoria, knowing their master for a long time.

Cell stayed quiet but his heart was shaking. What they said was real…? Frieza wouldn't be able to fall in love? Worse, his friendship was just a lure to use him at the end…?

No, he didn't wanting to believe that… He wanted to see Frieza happy with a woman. Simply not one he needs to absorb…! And he wanted to believe in their friendship…!

He took a long walk, trying to remember words or sign he would give him to show him is affection. He thought for a very long moment before Nappa came to meet him.

"Hi, my guy…! I know this is because of you Vegeta and all of us are alife… So, I wanted to say "Thank" and to offer you a beer… Are you interest…?" asked the Saiyan, Cell nodded after a moment.

"I am… I feel quite depress, after what I live with this cyborg…!" commented Cell, looking at the ground.

"An idiot…! I don't know what kind of drung they give us to make us feel so weak… But I won't eat something from their planet…!" replied Nappa, making idea from what had happens.

Cell was happy he was ignoring the fact the cyborg was stronger than him…!

When finally Frieza came back, he was looking sick. He shot off to his office and didn't talk to anyone.

"… I won't be able to meet this woman again!" he thought, his face in his hands.

She played with him like with a doll. To win little by little her faith, he needed to do anything she asked from him… But inside him, he just wanted to kill her…

"This bitch…! Buy dress, jewels and shoes wasn't sufficient… Kissing her hand wasn't sufficient…! She really needs to humiliate me to the limit… And to think I will need to go to this gala to make a apparence in public, to abuse her more in my trap…! Grrr… Cell should really be thankful…!"

Zabon came in and surprised his lord, always his head on the table, so depressing.

"… My lord…! Do you need something…? Didn't you have a good time, lately…?"

"… I don't want to talk about it, Zabon… Where is Cell…? We should talk…!" he explained, Zabon frowned.

"… Well… I think he drinks a lot with the Saiyans... Lord Frieza!" commented the beautiful name, smiling, amused of the surprise face of his leader.

"… WHAT?! But he's so strong…! I can't guet drunk! That's impossible!"

"Sir… I'm happy you concern by that…! With you here, the danger can be stop…!" he explained, Frieza smiled but inside of him, he was shouting against all the planets he conquers.

"Damn, damn, DAMN! A girl just kiss me, and the first thing my best friend do after that, it's to drink like a Saiyan! What an idiot! I really, really need that!" he thought with sarcasm…

Cell had drunk only three bottles… He was just a little drunk…! But he used that like a excuse to talk about all his story. Bulma and Vegeta came, after the invitation of Radish, and they were quite surprise to learn about the origin of Cell and the link between him and Frieza. The worse, that was Bulma knew Doctor Gero!

"Wow…! Frieza really kill this fantastic genius to free you? My father worked for a short time with it…! He said to me this guy was more intelligent than him. I didn't wanted to believe him… But if you said he help to create you, well, it's make more sens…!"

"You're… You're stronger than Frieza?!" asked Radish, scared.

"Who cares? Cell is a friend, here! He saved our ass!" replied Nappa, giving him a new beer, Cell smiled to him.

"Well, Frieza pay because I force him too… I'm very pleased to see you here…! It wouldn't be the same without you guy here…!" commented Cell, before to start to drink his fourth bottles. And when I will be really drunk, we will dance together! Ah ha ha…! And then, I will absorb your energy!"

"Yeah! Energy of warrior! Yeah!" shouted Nappa, like the funny idiot he was, Vegeta loosing his colors and Bulma started to realized what Cell could mean by that…!

Vegeta was happy, strange things for the pride Saiyan, to see Frieza came inside the bar, staring Cell, sit before the table of the Saiyans.

"… Cell… It's late… I was surprise to not see you at the castle…!" he commented, Cell frowned his eyes.

"Well, you wasn't there when I come back, beating up like a insect…! If Vegeta wouldn't be there, I would be death…!" he said, Frieza staring the prince, surprise, but Vegeta look somewhere else.

"… I think you drink too much, Cell… You're not at your normal state…!" said the white demon, but Cell gave him a strange look.

"And what is your normal state, Frieza…? You looks always so polite and thoughful… Why do you think of me…? I'm your friend…? Or just your good and strong solder, who will do all your dirty work…!"

"Yeah! That's right! Tell him, Cell!" commented Nappa, really drunk.

"You're the man!" encouraged Bulma, Vegeta putting a hand in his face.

"… Who tells you I wasn't your friend…?" asked Frieza, curious.

"Dodoria said you couldn't love anyone… You go out with a girl, but he was sure you were doing that for a purpose… Like what?! I don't know you to understand why a man so thoughtful and sensible as you could want from a woman…! What would you care for this lady…?! The last piece I need to win the perfection…!"

"Ohhh…" replied Frieza, starting to understand why his friend was so depressing.

Surely he was thinking this was like a betrayal. He just forgot the plan they discuss… for Vegeta!

"What a adorable fool…!" thought Frieza, thinking his sacrifice of his price deserve at least the vision of his friend, drinking like a Saiyan, just to forget him, his friend, the only one he believe in, had betray him and take the only thing he needs to obtain the perfection…!

"You could have chosen anyone else! Bulma, Zabon… But nooo…! You need to take what I need! And how did I learn it?! From the cyborg who was beating me to death! TO DEATH!" shouted Cell, jumping on his feet, staring Frieza with angry eyes, Frieza felt excitement, blushing.

"… Well, you know, I think I was dying too, tonight…!" replied Frieza, Cell grimacing before his face.

"How?!"

"… Could we discuss that in private?! I really don't need to show off my private life to my solders…! You know, the code, the regulations…!" he explained, smiling, a little stressing.

"… Well, I will come out with you… But if you don't give me good explanation, I will just kick your ass so hard, you won't be able to sit for a month, Frieza!" replied Cell, Saiyans was sniggering.

Frieza was a new time humiliate but this was nothing compare to what the lady made him life. They walked to a garden where a fountain was playing with the last ray sun, making wonderful light effects.

"… I didn't know you were in danger…!" commented Frieza, Cell stared him, always angry. "If I knew, I would find a way to come to you… You should know that you're the only person I care for…!"

"Did you say those words to this lady too? I'm sure she replied "Oh, you're so cute, Frieza!" and kiss you…!"

"Don't… talk… about… kiss…!" replied Frieza, livid, staring the water of the fountain, surprising his friend.

"… What…? She didn't kiss you…?" asked Cell, curious.

"She did!" he shouted, red like a tomato.

"… Wow…! You should be pretty good!" commented Cell, amused of his expression and also a little sad.

Closer he was to her, and worst he will be when he will absorb her.

"This was horrible!" replied Frieza, angry.

"What? She's a bad kisser? No, don't say… You don't like woman?!"

"No, and yes! Happy, know?!" replied Frieza, crossing his arm.

"… I'm not sure to understand… You wanted to go out with her… but you're not interest by her?" asked Cell, perturbed.

"Idiot! I'm just doing the plan Vegeta was suppose to complete! I offer her a date, than we go shopping. I used my money to pay her was she wanted, I said so many lie, how much she was wonderful, how alike we were… Well, we're alike, for real, but that's why I'm so angry… This was like a other me was playing with me, trying to take and not to give…! And when I wasn't prepare for this attack, she just kiss me and laugh of me…! Yes, she said I was cute..! But she also said I was just a child… And if I was ready to pay her more, she could make me become a man…!"

"… Wow… That's a interesting offer…!"

"I'm a man, your idiot! All grow up and not interesting to be touch again by anyone from my entire life…!" replied Frieza, gripping his fists.

"… Okay…? But how will you make children?!" asked Cell, scare to not be be call "uncle Cell" from any kids.

"What?! Oh, you don't know…! They're no woman in my race… You can't exactly say I have a sex…! Well, you know Namek? I saw you have cells from one, from the data of the computer…! Well, I'm alike of them…! I can create my own legacy from my own body… I would just need a great peace of mind… and the wish for a legacy…!"

"…Oh… Ohhh… So, you're not make for love, aren't you?"

"You understand…! Thank you, Cell… So, you see? I won't take your lady… She's all yours! Absorb her, do wathever you want with her, but do it fast! Because I don't want her to put one hands on me again!" explained Frieza, his hands on his waist, looking him in the eyes, smiling.

"… Well, it's okay! I don't have anyone from my race for reproduction too! We could be good pals, have good time… and decide who should go out with Zabon, when we will need someone…!"

"… What?! No, no, no, no…! Nobody will go out with Zabon! Except… if you want to…! Because I won't control you…! You're free… That's mean, to do anything… But I don't want to get hurt… And giving a part of you to someone else his dangerous… That's the reason why my race are so strong… Because without love, we're closer to be invincible…!"

"… Vegeta is strong, he loved a woman! I'm stronger than you, and I love you! And I would love to hear… You know… That's my feeling are share…!" commented Cell, blushing, Frieza swallowed with difficulties.

"I… I'm very lazy… I got a girl who take so much of my money and my energy…! And I was scare you would do something stupid, drunk, before my solders…!"

"I did nothing like that! I just tell them how much he was weak against me or Doctor Gero, how you kill him to free me, how much we're good pal and how stronger I am… So much stronger than you…! … Frieza?" asked Cell, while the white Alien was running away, screaming of horror.

He didn't wanted to see him for three days… When Dodoria tried to talk to him, Frieza tried to kill him. Then, nobody tried anything, they just let him alone. Finally, Vegeta tried to talk to Frieza. He understood so much his pain… Because having him like master and king was a real pain in his ass…!

-… Lord Frieza…? If you stay here more long, everybody will think what say Cell is the true…! Come on… I'm the last person here who wants you to be happy…!" he shouted, making smile Frieza.

"You're always hate me for your planet, aren't you?" asked Frieza.

"Of course…! But you're my master, not Cell…! And in a way, I'm thankful… I wouldn't wish to have a man like him at the head of my country…!"

"… Vegeta… If you get married, you will become king of your country… And I won't be able to steal it from you… I would give you the right to command your planet, like your father did…!"

"WHAT?!"

"But, of course, that is only if you're able to support Bulma… for the rest of your life!" replied Frieza, amused of his expression.

"You're a tyrant…! Nothing can change you…!"

"Thank god! Somebody realized it! Cell is such a fool…! He wants us to be friend, super pals, but he wants also so many things…! I need him by my side, not against me…! But if he asked to much from me, I don't know what I will do… And know, he just humiliate me before all my solders…!"

"Just us, my lord… And really… You're not as great as you think…! You're our little tyrant, for all of us…! You're not really mature, compare to your father…! He lets those sons control so many planets… He should be pride… Or maybe he just don't want to see your face anymore…?"

"… I see… You tried to make me react and made me quit the office, so I would live again like the normal Frieza will? Really well try, Vegeta…! But that's won't…!"

"Your brother write to you… Zabon read the message before us… He asked you to give to your father a grandson soon… If you don't, you won't be treat like a prince Icejin, because you wouldn't pass your adult stade… and Cooler will take all your planets…! Sorry about that…!"

"… Don't… I just do the same with you, about this wedding… The true is, I really don't want to hear about children, like you don't want to hear about "happy ever after" story with this horrible woman…! We're quite a strange pair…!" commented Frieza, smiling.

"… I don't love to compare me to you, my lord… But in this case, that's quite amusing, indeed…!" commented Vegeta, crossing his arms on his chest. "… But what will you do? Do you want to lose all your planets?"

"Of course not… But I have a plan B…!" commented Frieza, before to do a phone number.

He was calling C-18, to make sure to see her soon. And then, he will make Cell come with him.

If Cell was stronger than Cooler, than he could fight with him against him… To make sure he will continue to have all his planets only for him… and Cell would have his perfect body, with his helps. Everybody was winning, except Cooler. That was just perfect…!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Do what you must do…

Cell wanted to believe the words of Frieza. That he was just playing the comedy. But if he was, he should be a great actor…!

"By the divine, that's was gorgeous…!" confessed Frieza, C-18 giving her hand to her fan, Frieza caressed it with love and adoration.

This was after the show. People were talking about the famous Frieza. Who could know he would fall for this singer. This one was taking so much pleasure to see how much he was found of her, making him do wathever she wanted.

"Frieza, I'm sure you wouldn't mind if I ask you to give me a new planet, where more people could come and listen to me?" she asked, Frieza smiling.

"Of course not… Ask me anything you want, 18…! I would do everything to make sure you're happy…!" he said, Cell was blushing.

How sincere he was looking! If he didn't promise him he would act like a lover, he would have already lift and strangle him…! Why he was doing it?

He felt suddenly a familiar look and saw C-16, looking at him. Grimacing.

"Come on now, Frieza… I need to discuss what kind of planet I want…!" said C-18, Frieza nodded and followed her.

Cell knew he was suppose to follow them and used a weak moment of C-18 to absorb her… But with C-16 looking at him, he knew he will need a miracle to came closer of his prey…!

Frieza was thinking of Cell, scare he would wait before to come.

"Come on… I won't support this any longer…!" he thought, while C-18 was drinking the wine he gave to her and laughed.

"You should have see the face of the spectactor… Really, Frieza, they were more interest in you than in me…!" she said, amused.

"I don't see how they could care for me… while a lady like you where on the stage… You're like a diamond…!" he commented, kissing her hand, making her smile.

"It's not complicate… She is exactly like Father… As long as I compliment her and I give my care only for her, she will buy everything and let me stay at her side…!" he thought, before to feel a change.

The look of C-18 on him… This was because wine, or she was staring at him with envy…?

"… Why are are you naked…?" she asked, suddenly, Frieza blushing before to show a little shy face.

"That's more aerodynamic to fight like that…!" he replied, C-18 touched his shoulder.

"And a way to show how cute you're are to everybody…?" she asked, Frieza staring the ground.

"Please… Don't embarrass me…!" he replied, C-18 letting her hand caressed his chest, carefree.

"Come on…! I hear a story about what your family wants you to be father… It's that why you was suddenly so much interest in me…?" she asked, before to drink a new mouthful.

"What…? Oh no, not her too…!" thought Frieza, blushing like he was a lobster.

"… Please, don't misunderstand, 18…! I love you, but I know my place…!" he said, with a sad face.

(Exceptionnal good acting!)

C-18 stared him, surprise. She would never believe he would say loudly he was less good than her… Not a pride man like him…!

"… What do you mean…? You mean your social rank is higher than mine, and you would never…!" she asked, curious but angry.

"You're a human, I'm an Icejin…! I know the universal's rules, and the fact is… you should prefer a human to be your partner… Someone who would love you for not your power, your beauty, your money… Well, no one could love me like I love you… When people looks at you, they saw in you a angel… While they saw in me only a monster…!"

"… What do you see in me, Frieza…? I want your true opinion…!" asked C-18, Frieza blushing but smiling.

"… She wants me to be true…? Well, I could be… a half true thing about her...!" he thought, before to talk.

"You're not angel, not a demon… You're more complicate than that… You suffer so much… People used you, abused you… Now, it's your turn. You have power, you used it. You have beauty and voice, you used it… But you have also this personality, avid for things you never knew… Like this wine I gave to you. The way you bite in life, take pleasure for new things… That's just something I forget, in ages… I would want to be as young and carefree than you… I would want to be respect like you, with love, without anger or hatred… You show off so much power, but you didn't kill like I do… You're a wonderful woman, who just wants to have a place in this world and be sure nobody will try to hurt her. You shouldn't worry… As long as I live, I will never hurt you… I won't let that happens… I want only the best for you… I love you…"

C-18 was move by his words. She didn't think she would let this guy get a place in her heart. She was thinking to abused his feelings and took all his money. But now… Now, she didn't thinking about his money…!

"… Frieza…!" she murmured, taking his face, Frieza blushing again.

"… Oh come on…! I didn't say all those things so she would try to…?!" he thought, angry.

But C-16 saved his lips…! He had Cell with him, attaching and beating up.

"… Well, I hope you had good time, 18… Because, I have to tell you bad new…!"

"A paparazzy?" asked C-18, didn't even looking at Cell, caressing the face of Frieza, showing finally his scare.

"No… This guy wants to absorb you… like he absorb your brother…!" explained painfully C-16, gripping his fists, surprising C-18.

She lets Frieza go and walk toward Cell, before to kick his face.

"… What is it? A jock? A bad jock! My brother is as strong as me…! And how could you…?! Argh!" she shouted, the tail of Cell was biting her leg, the green monster smiling.

"That's surprised you? Well, when you were singing to money, I was absorbing your baby brother. You should saw his face…! "Pity, don't eat me! I will do everything!" But this was too late…! I was create to absorb you… This is my destiny…! And now…!"

C-16 crushed his tail under his foot, Cell shouted, this was hurting like hell…! Frieza finally stand place in this meeting.

"… I will kill this guy for you, 18… If he really hurts your family, I should use my techniques to hurt him more… He will implore me to make end of his life, when I will have finish…!" replied Frieza, C-16 staring at him.

"… Why do I feel your cell in his body…?" asked the cyborg, C-18 starting to see clearly in this thing, Frieza showed a surprise face.

"… What do you mean? This is the first time I met this guy?"

"… That's right…! After I absorb his brother, my body transform… Maybe you will remember it… This was on Earth…! You was searching for the Dragon Ball when Doctor Gero kidnapps you…! Thank you to have kill him… I would do it, sooner or later…"

"What?! You were that's green monster?! You little horrible brats…!" commented Frieza, grimacing, before to take him by his throat and throw him in the walls.

C-18 stared him, surprised but watch him fight Cell by himself, amused and happy. She wouldn't need to get dirty to punish this monster… But C-16 wasn't a idiot.

Cell was finally free of his links and was fighting back, smiling. He feels it. Frieza wanted to let him win…! All this story was just something to trap more C-18 so she would be sure Frieza was really in her side.

"But he's just fighting for me… He he…!" he thought, so comforting to things Frieza loved him and was ready to sacrifice so many things for him…!

He punched Frieza in the face and finally get him down.

"I should have kill you, back to Earth… But you know what? I will do it, right now…! And two threat of the galaxy will disappear from the galaxy, tonight…!"

"No, you won't!" shouted C-18, blocking his attacks and fighting him back.

Cell felt it. She was weaker than him! He could absorb her…! But there was a little problem…! C-16 was in his back, ready to capture him and kill him, if he came any closer…!

Frieza smirk and pushed a button on his scouter. C-16 was suddenly throw away, aspired by a invisible force, C-18 stared him.

"He was made in metal… The super magnet on my ship did the job, finally…!" commented the tyrant, C-18 stared him, surprise, while Cell was gripping her by her arms.

"You… You lied to me…! You said I was a jewel… That's you love me..!"

"Ah ha ha ha ha… What a irony…! You're surely as bad and as selfish than me, C-18… And I confess, I respect you…! But there's one things I hate more than people stronger than me…!" commented Frieza, rised up and showing a serious face. "Love… You kiss me one time, you bitch…! And this was one time too much…!"

"Wait, you will let him absorb me just because I kiss you?! You're insane!" replied C-18, while the tail of Cell was growing, the monster was salivate, his hunger was bigger by any seconds.

"… Please, don't underestimate me… That's was your first mistake…! I won't let him absorb you… I did everything right now so he could absorb you and become the perfect warrior…! I said I won't ever hurt you… That's right. You're too precious to be hurt…! You will be a part of him, soon… Part of Cell… And you should be pride. Nobody won't ever abuse you, there, or hurt you. You will be with your brother. I'm sure, after ages, you will be happy and forgive me…!"

"YOU'RE INSANE BASTARD! I WILL…!" screamed C-18, but Cell was starting to absorb her, smiling with wide-eyes.

"… That's it…! I will…!" started Cell, before his body was starting to glow.

Frieza closed his eyes, dazzling, before to see the green body of Cell. But he was completely different. Less muscle, a normal face, cute pink eyes… But he was looking deadly… Same if he could now try to act like a cousin of Zabon…!

"… That's it? I transform? I'm perfect?!" asked Cell, curious, Frieza smiled to him, his fist on his waist.

"Well, you don't look bad…! What about your strength? I will watch with me scouter…!"

He push the touch and lose his color.

"… By the devil… Cell… You're…!" started Frieza, scared but amaze.

Nothing like that was make, before Cell… He was so strong now than he could simply destroy many planet with a single blow! How he will used so much power, now?!

Cell saw his reflection in a mirror and started to smile.

"This is me? Oh my god…! I'm so cute! And beautiful! And… Wow! My legs, arms… I'm just gorgeous!" said Cell, before to laugh, happy.

Frieza stared him, astoning. He was the most powerful things in the univers, and the first things he thought, that's was his image?!

"I could search for a girlfriend…! That's fantastic! Hey! Frieza! Tell me how I look?! I look ten more time better than before? Or twenty times?!"

"… To be honest… I'm more impress by your strength than by your looks…!"

"But come on! I'm sexy now…! I'm just can't stop to be exciting! Wow! I won't be treat like a monster, now! I looks so great! And imagine if I put off my armor! I will look like Zabon! Maybe I will let my hair grow… What do you think?" asked Cell, Frieza sighing.

"… Don't force me to tell you I really don't care about the matters…!" replied Frieza, before to walk to his ship.

"Hey! Wait for me…!" replied Cell.

He ran after him and saw C-16, grunting.

"I will kill you, all of you!" said the cyborg, Cell smiled before to crush his neck with a single kick. "… You will pay for that, Cell…! Somebody will stop you…! You and your friend, you will be kill…!"

"… You know, I'm not as bad as Frieza…! And like that, I won't ever absorb power of anyone…! You should thank C-17 and C-18! Nobody will suffer from now on…! Except the people we will kill! He he!" replied Cell, Frieza smirking.

"Really well say, Cell! Now, come on… We have a little trip to do…!" he commented, climbing in his ship.

"Where are we going?!" asked Cell, curious, the ship was flying and going in space.

"… We will go pay a visit to my dear brother… And you will show him your power, won't you…!"

"Yeah, he will be… Hey! What do you have in mind? I won't hurt Cooler, you know…!" replied Cell, Frieza stared him before to smile.

"You make me a jock, right?" asked Frieza, amused, but Cell shake's one head. "… Why? My brother is a horrible man… More terrible than me! He wants to humiliate me, all the time…!"

"But he loved you… I saw it! He doesn't want to see you suffer…! He asked me to protect you…!" replied Cell, Frieza grunting.

"All those things are liars! He doesn't care a little minute for me!"

"… But how did you start to hate him so much?!" asked Cell, intrigued, Frieza grunting.

"That's not of your business! Listen! I didn't act like a sweet-heart with this Earthling and let you absorb her just for your own fun! I want you to kill Cooler! You have power! It will be also easy for you! I just want to do that for me! I won't ask you anything else…!"

"… And I don't want to hurt a member of your family, Frieza, specially when I think you make a false opinion of him…!" replied Cell, stubborn, Frieza taking his head in his hands.

"… That wasn't suppose to happens… I think about everything… EVERYTHING! Except you're refusal… How could you do that to me?!"

"How could you ask that to me?! I promise him to protect you! If I kill someone who respect you, a example for you, a friend of you, you will be hurt…!"

"How?" replied Frieza, angry.

"From the inside! Your heart will bleed!" replied Cell, really sensible.

"Ah ha ha ha ha…! Don't say crap to me…! I don't have a heart…! I'm Frieza, ruler of the universe…!"

"… But I think you love me…!" replied Cell, staring the ground, so depress.

"… You're my friend, but more, I did really important for you… So, please… Just do that for me, Cell… Kill him… I won't ask for anything else…!" replied Frieza, showing him a pretty face.

"… Don't act like you did with C-18… I know your trick, now…! And your pretty puppy eyes won't have any effect on me, now…!" replied Cell, really stubborn, Frieza grunting, showing his real face.

"FINE! Do whatever you want…! But don't ask me anything…!" replied Frieza, before to walk to his quarter, enrage, Cell stared him go before to stare the space.

… Right now, he felt so powerful… Why he felt also so lonely…?

"… Power isn't everything… They're also love, emotions… Why Frieza refuses to have feelings for others?! And why he hated his brother so much…?" asked Cell to himself, before to walk away the ship, people staring him differently…

"Wow… Cell, is that you?!" asked Bulma, impress.

"Yes, it is…! Why do you ask? I'm so different…?"

"Oh yeah…! You become a pretty boy…!" replied the Earthling, making him smile.

"Hey, thank, Bulma…! Just to know… Do you know think about psychology…?"

"I'm not a specialist, but if you have a problem, my door of my laboratory is always open…!" she replied before to return to work, making Cell grimace.

He hated laboratory… He was born in one, with his mother, but also his bad father…!

… Mother?!

During this time, Frieza was drinking a lot to try to forget what happens… What a deception…! He was sure Cell would be happy to do his request…! But nooo! Cell used something on him, but he wins his respect… Worse! He was convincing Cooler loved him!

"Impossible…! Not what after he done to me…!" replied Frieza, grunting.

Zabon and Dodoria came to see him. They saw he had a fight but nothing serious. He was looking angry.

"… How it's happens…?" asked Zabon.

"Cell absorb the cyborg… He's now the stronger warrior of the universe…!" commented Frieza, Dodoria loosed his colors but Zabon blushed.

"Does he… looks fine…?" he asked, curious, Frieza blinked before to stare him.

"… I was thinking you hated him…?"

"Only because he was so ugly… But each transformation… was making him better looking, right? Like with you, sir…!" commented Zabon.

"The contrary for you, hey?" replied Dodoria, Frieza was thinking about it.

Cell was really curious about love, affection… Maybe he could found a lady to convince him to kill Cooler for him?

"… What I am thinking?! I won't do that to him…" thought Frieza, grunting, before Cell entered the room.

Dodoria looks at him and found his eyes funny. But Zabon stared him like he was gorgeous.

"… Wow… Cell… You looks… Totally different… You're fresh, wonderful…!"

"… Well, thank…! You didn't change, during my absence…! You're as pretty and serious than usual…! Do you thinks I could have a chance, with my new looks, to found new friends…?"

"What?! You can found more than new friends, Cell… Now, you can same asked for a boyfriend! I mean… Girlfriend! Of course, a girl…!" he said, blushing before to quiently laugh.

"… Boy or girl, I wouldn't mind… As long as he loves me for who I am…!" replied Cell, smiling, before to walk to Frieza. "I hope you won't mind if I stay a little longer?"

"I said you can't ask me anything… So, I can't ask you anything… You do what you want…!" replied Frieza, didn't want to see him.

Did he was so pretty than Zabon was saying? Frieza didn't believe it. And he didn't care.

"Alright…! But we should discuss about your brother, sooner or later… I want more friend, but you're the one who help me and makes me what I become…! C-17, C-18… They wouldn't be part of me without you… Thank you so much, Frieza…!"

"…" replied Frieza, stubborn, didn't wanting his thanks.

He wanted him to kill Cooler. Kill him so he would be finally free of his control and his power.

"… I see you're always angry… Calm down and relax… You will understand my refusal, some day…!" replied Cell, smiling, before to walk away.

"… No, I won't…!" replied Frieza, angry, gripping his fist.

"… Lord Frieza… Did you ask him out?!" asked Zabon, Dodoria became white like cloud.

Frieza stared his second with surprised and scare eyes.

"… Since when do I look like I'm gay?! I didn't!" replied Frieza, taking his face in his hands, so humiliate, too must depressing to be angry, Zabon nodded his head, so embarrass.

"I'm sorry…! I was just thinking… If you were interest in him, then I wouldn't ever try to… to get closer… For your sake, Lord Frieza…!"

"… What? You want him to be your boyfriend or something?!" replied Frieza, curious and a little bothering, Zabon blushed.

"… Y… Yes, my lord… But not if he isn't interesting! I won't ever…!"

"… Do as you please…!" replied suddenly Frieza, looking again calm and drifting apart of the others.

"… Rea… Really, my lord?! You don't mind?!"

"Why should I mind?! He talks as you as the example of the beauty and the maturity…! He's my friend, but he's free to do and to be with people he wants too… Just don't ever show me how you relation is growing… I would bring up my diner and get angry…!" explained Frieza, Zabon bowed before him, so enthusiasm and grateful to his master, while Dodoria was shaking.

"… You two… You're not serious…?! Come one…! Cell isn't like that…!"

"You mean gay? Theirs is only one way to found out!" replied Zabon, showing a strange little smile.

"I don't want to found out…! I just want to be alone…!" thought Frieza, sighing in his head.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Cooler story.

C-18 was gone. Frieza should be happy…

But if Zabon wasn't talking about his relation, Cell, on the contrary…!

"Did you imagine it?! He invited me to go out with me…! To see a movie…! Nothing wild, you know! But that's a good start!" commented Cell, Frieza was register new informations in the computer.

"Yeah, yeah, that's good for you…!" replied Frieza, Cell blinked before to do a smirk smile.

"… You miss C-18, do you…? You surely think about how could go your relation with her…!" he said, Frieza blushing and grunting.

"Shut up…! I miss her like I miss dirty diapers!" he replied, before to tape on the keyboard new informations on the planet he conquered.

"That's not really nice…!"

"I'm not nice, especially to ladies…! And for your information, I'm going to conquer new planets. You can stay here or come with me. But remember… I'm the ruler. You're not a solder, but you won't be the boss… So, do what you want, until it won't go against my will…!"

"… You're the boss of your men, Frieza…!" replied Cell, shrug one's shoulders.

Frieza conquered two planets without difficulties beforce he meet people of Namek. They had Dragon Ball. He stared the balls Zabon and Dodoria started to collect, dreaming of immortalities…

"With those balls, we can make any wish come true!" said Zabon,smiling.

"I would surely love to have a big TV in my room…!" commented Zabon, laughing, Frieza staring them

"Zabon, Dodoria… Could we discuss for a minute?" asked Frieza, looking patient and amused, the two men stared each others before to listen to their master.

Finally, they come to a agreement. Their pay will double but in exchange, he will have the Dragon Ball. Bulma came with her radar and started to search, Frieza looking after her, for the Dragons Balls. The Namekians didn't want to give them easily, but Frieza fought and same protected Bulma two times, feeling great to be the stronger, for a moment…!

Cell was there, but he was searching by himself. He was curious to know the wish of his friend.

"That's not from you're concerns…!" had replied Frieza, but Cell was always helping him, like the friend he was.

But sadly, what he was scare of happens… His brother called him, about his dynasty, and learned he was on Namek.

"… Where are you on this little poor planet, brother…?"

"… Those people can regenerate…! This useful skill could be interesting, if our searcher could duplicate it to our solders…!" lied Frieza, didn't wanted to talk about the Dragon Ball.

"… Oh…? Since when are you caring for your men…?"

"Since Cell is there, I change a bit…!" replied Frieza, crossing his arms on his chest, trying to find a way to convince his brother to not be interest by his work there.

"… Really…? It's been to long since we meet, brother… I will join you and see those Namekians by myself… Surely, when your searchers will have finish those works, we could compete to see who would kill the most of those scum…!" suggested Cooler, Frieza grimaced. "You don't look happy…!"

"It's nothing…! Come if you want…! But don't stop to work only for me…!" replied Frieza, Cooler stared him, feeling he wanted to hide something from him.

"… Of course…! And could you say Hi to Cell from me…? This guy is really something…!"

"You might not recognize him…! He changed again…!" explained Frieza, pride of his strength.

"Really…? I can't wait to see him, then…!" explained Cooler at Frieza, before to stop the communication.

"… I'm such a idiot…!" realized Frieza, before to communicate to the Earthling. "Bulma, I want you to take all the Dragons Ball and hided them on the Frieza 83…!

"Why?! Cell is on his go to take the last one…!"

"My brother is coming… This is my wish, not his…! Take them and don't return until I request you…!"

"… I will need a ship!"

"I will give you one!"

"And I will need money…!"

"Don't worry, I will let you a galactic card Visa…!" explained Frieza, showing some impatiences.

"… Alright! Well, good luck with your brother…!" she said, looking strangely happy.

"Yeah, yeah…!" replied Frieza, before to cut the communication.

After a few hours, Cell came back and was surprise to see all the Dragons Balls where gone. Zabon saw him and asked him to join him.

"Don't worry…! Frieza asked to Bulma to bring thoses Balls with her on a other planet… I think our lord is scare, as usual, of his big brother…!"

"Cooler is coming?!" asked Cell, smiling.

"Yeah…? Are you… happy…?"

"Quite! I meet him not a lot, but I think Frieza don't have a good reason to hate him…! I hope they could know each others and forget the children quarrel…!" explained Cell, condifent

"… You really don't know all their story, do you…?" said Zabon, before to smile. "Well, I think your naivety is a other part of your charm…!"

"… You do…?" asked Cell, shy but so happy.

The red on his cheeks encourage Zabon and he took his hand, smiling to him, charming him with his cocky smile.

"… Do you want to come for a walk…?"

"We could go swim too…!" suggested Cell, Zabon turned red but shoke his head.

"True, it's quite hot, those days…!" he said.

They let the Dragon Ball behind the sit of Frieza, before they go.

Frieza was watching them, walking together at the exterior of the ship, feeling uneasy about it.

"Why…? Why do I care so much about Cell…?! He makes me so angry when he explained to me he won't help me to fight my brother… Why I'm scare now he will get hurt…?" he thought, before Dodoria announce the visit of his brother. "Great…! At least, I won't think about Cell for a while…!"

"Brother…! You didn't change a bit!" commented Cooler, before to look inside his spaceship. "Where Cell…?"

"He went out…! He should come back in a hour or two… Are you thirsty?" asked Frieza, Cooler nodded one's head and his brother offered him a glass of good wine.

"Thank…! That place isn't bad… A lot of water, sweet scenery… But so different from the place you used to go…!"

"… What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about this singer… Same if she's missing, now, everybody at home at talking about how you fell for her…!" explained Cooler, didn't looking happy for him.

"… Oh…! I wouldn't guess you would be interesting… Or father would be interest...!" replied Frieza, Cooler grunted.

"You maybe thinks joining with this Earthling could convince us to let you more time, before to act like a adult…? Well, it's not so simple…! You know that's Icejin doesn't need a partner to be create…!"

"Of course I know, Brother…! But why if I was… interest in a lady…? What is bad about it?!" replied Frieza, making fun of him.

He didn't love C-18 when she was there, but same… Making his brother thought he was in a relationship with a star was so funny…! His expression…! He could feel his anger from where he was sit. His eyes were darker than usual.

"… Don't play with me, brother… I know you wouldn't let someone get you soft by loving you… You're not like that…!" he said, calm, but Frieza showed a amused smile.

"You really don't know about what you're talking…! I'm very sensible to her charm, and we're so alike. What will happens if I ask her to join me…? Will Father get angry…?"

"… Father thinks you lose your head… Please, Frieza, don't make him think you become weak…!"

"Aren't you the one who wanted to take all my planet…!"

"… I can't have children… I tried, I fell… We wanted to force you because Father gets lonely and… we need to make sure the race will exist, same after our death…!"

"… I don't want to think about death… But you surprise me… Why can't you have children…?!" replied Frieza, feeling uneasy about the confidence of this big brother.

"… I don't have to explain. I just can't…!"

"… No, explain to me… This is a physiologic problem…?" asked Frieza, Cooler grunted and blushing.

"I hate you… I really hate you!" he suddenly shouted before to push him with his tails, surprising his little brother.

"What?! Hey! I deserve to know…! I'm your brother! You're always so secretive…! I didn't talk to me for years, decades! And when we meet, it's only to fight each other! Why, Cooler?!" asked Frieza, gripping his feet.

"… Because he loved you so much…!" commented Cell, who had feel the power of Cell and ran to the ship.

He was wet but he was looking so serious. Cooler stared him, surprised of his new look but more of his words.

"You don't have the right to talk to me about that!" replied Cooler, but Cell turned his head to Frieza.

"He don't hate you… He cares a lot about you. He kissed you before me, when you was unconscious."

"You what?!" replied Frieza, shocking, Cooler gripping his feet.

"If you say a other words, Cell, I will kill you…1"

"… Try me…! But I will continue to believe in your fraternal love…! Except… you love him more than just a brother…? And that's why you can't see him without anger… and why you can't make children only by your own…?" asked Cell, curious but feeling bad for him.

"THAT'S IT! I WILL KILL YOU!" shouted Cooler, transforming and flying to him.

Frieza stared the two mens fighting like they were worst enemy. He never wish for that… He wanted his brother to be kill because he was sure he hated him to a point he was dreaming to get rid of him…! But what Cell was saying… No, this was simply impossible…!

But how they could explained their affection, children, and that's brutal change of feelings, when they become teens?! Could Cell have point the problems between us…? He became selfish while Cooler couldn't support his own feeling for him…?

"Stop it… I SAID STOP IT!" shouted Frieza, furious, before to jump at the neck of his brother, tried to strangle him.

Cooler gave him a look before to try to get rid of him with one arms. But Frieza was really well hanged to him. Cell let them some space, curious.

"… Cooler, it's the time…! Just tells him you don't love me! Tell him you hates me because we're in competition to own the univers…! Tell him you don't give a fuck for me and you want to get rid of me…! Please… Give me good reason to have to so bad to you, all those years…!"

"… You really don't have good reason… You thought I hate you, just because I stop to talk to you… I was doing most important work, training, training to be the stronger of the univers. I work so hard that I could be death, if my solders didn't stop me. But Father never care… not after you born. He was so pride of you. You're weaker, smaller, a selfish little brat, but you're the favorite son, Frieza… I don't love you… And I don't hate you… You don't deserve my hate… You shouldn't exist…!"

"… But… But you just…?!" asked Cell, wanted to believe so hard in his love for his brother.

"… I will confess… I tried to make you fell in a trap… I wanted to turn against my baby brother and join me… I need strong warrior, I will treat you like a solder, not like a slave…! Contrary to my brother…!"

"That's not true! Frieza is my friend!"

"Didn't he asked a lot of things…? Didn't he used you…?"

"On the contrary, Cooler! He got out with C-18 just to let her fell in a trap… So I could absorb her and be the strongest warrior of the univers…!" explained Cell, really pride of his friendship, but Frieza was walking away, looking so embarrassing and stupid.

"… What?! You did that to him?! You gave out your pride and your honor for this monster?!" asked Cooler, Frieza sighed.

"… No good reason… As long as he's my friend… If he don't hurt me, then he could get more and more power… I really don't care…!"

"Don't try to play with me…!" replied Cooler, strangle his little brother. "If you didn't care, you wouldn't destroy your image…! Now, Father thinks you lost your cold mentality of a Icejin, that's you become attract to others people and you just forget how Icejins should live…!"

"You mean all alone? Without friends, family, lovers? That's stupid…!" replied Cell while he was gripping Frieza and taking him in his arms, far away from his bad brother.

"… Well, I assume I will have to inform father of your choice… He's maybe prettier now, but he wouldn't ever be accept in the family…!" commented Cooler, before to turned and walk to go out.

"Just a last question…! … Why I felt love, when you kiss Frieza, back there…? Why would you do such a thing? Why do you want to hurt him if you don't care for him…?" asked Cell, Frieza staring his brother, waiting for the reply.

The violet Alien stared the two of them before to stare the sky by the window.

"… I care in my way for Frieza… If I can't kill him, he deserve the right to be the favorite of our Father… That's all…!" explained the lonely prince, before to walk away.

"… He wants you to be stronger…! This isn't cute…?" said Cell, smiling to his friend, but this last grimacing.

"… Let me go… NOW!" replied Frieza.

He never wanted to know all of this… But still, they were a lot of questions inside him… Why Cooler couldn't have baby…? Why their Father would fav him, while Cooler was older, stronger and wiser than him…? He was maybe more sweet and more easy to live than his big brother, but same…

And now, King Cold will learn he did a idiot of himself, just to upgrade the power of his friend, Cell. What he will think of him…?!

"Jeez! Frieza, relax…! You should go take a bath…! The water is really good..!" replied Cell, Frieza stared him.

"… Just let me alone… You really don't help me…!"

"I fight your brother… But as long as I think he loved you, I won't kill him. But if he tried to get rid of you… I promise he will be death in the next second…!" said Cell, showing him how much he cared for him.

His heart started to beat faster and Frieza stared the ground.

"… Thank… Now, just go have some fun…"

"What about the Dragons Balls…?"

"… Tomorrow, I will ask Bulma to come back with them…!"

But the bad news…

"WHAT?! SHE RAN AWAY WITH MY DRAGONS BALL?! WHERE IS SHE?!" shouted Frieza, so angry he was livid, Dodoria and Zabon was fearing the worst.

Only Prince Vegeta could laugh.

"You shouldn't believe this woman for a second, Lord Frieza…! You kidnap her from her planet and yet, just give her the opportunity to return on it…!"

"Grrr… Well, the Earth should be a great cemetery, after my visit…!" commented Frieza, but Cell was there too and looked angry.

"Don't destroy the Earth, please…! Bulma is there…!" he replied, everyone stared him.

"… Why are you interest by this girl?" asked Zabon, scare he could have start a relationship with her and cheat him.

"She's the girlfriend of Vegeta! If you kill her, he will be sad…!

"AH! Like I care for her…!" replied Vegeta, doing the tuff guy.

"See? Now, let's go on Earth…!" explained Frieza, feeling good to think he could use his anger of his brother on something.

Bulma was a death girl, to have trying to dupe the worst tyrant of the universe. But she didn't know it yet!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Meet someone stronger than Cell!

Doctor Brief and his wife were so happy to see their girl.

"Where did you go, all this time…?!" asked the genius, Bulma tried to make a short story.

"… Please, take a sit, mom, dad… That's not so terrible…! I was kidnap by a Alien and he brought me on a planet where men wear monkey tails!"

"Oh my…!" said her mother, surprised, covering her mouth with her hand.

"I meet a Prince, Vegeta. A really tuff guy. But he was falling for me so and he was so cute when he was angry… We used to date…!"

"What?!" asked his father, surprised and feeling cheating, same if she was only his girl.

"But one day, the idiot tyrant let me a spaceship and six Dragons Balls…! So, I came back and I will wish to the Dragon to destroy Frieza and convince Vegeta to marry me! I will become a heroine and a queen! What do you say? Cool, hey?"

"My sweet child…! We will found a doctor to help you…!" explained his father, didn't believing her story.

"Hey! I'm not an idiot…! Everything is true! And I will used the Dragons Balls for…!"

"Hi there!" said Vegeta in his kitchen.

"Hi Vegeta", said Bulma, looking always at her parents. "Like I said, I will…!"

She stopped and turned her face to Vegeta.

"… What… What are you doing here?!" she asked.

"I eat before to bring you back to Lord Frieza…!" explained Vegeta, Bulma staring him with wild eyes.

"But… But we used to date!"

"That was in your head, Bulma…! I'm not interest by you and if I was, I would have told you!" lied Vegeta.

"Oh yeah?! Then, I should tell you I ask a old friend to come protect me, if Frieza found out I was planning to used the Dragons Ball for myself…!"

"Don't be an idiot! You can't use the Dragons Balls…! Frieza haves one…!"

"Not the Dragons Balls of Namek! But the ones of Earth!" said Frieza, showing him the balls, smaller and cuter, Vegeta blinked.

"… That's mean you can do your wish now…?!" asked Vegeta, Bulma crossing her arms in her chest.

"And who is the idiot, now…!" she said, before to see him took all the Dragons Balls. "But what are you doing?!"

"I will wish for immortality and I will kill Frieza!" explained Vegeta, before to go.

"Hey! That's was my idea!" replied Bulma, running after him, Doctor Brief and his wife smiled.

"… They're a nice couple, don't you think, sweety?" asked the lady, Brief nodded.

"Of course…! Bulma found a man who can stand up to her… That's a great day…! I will bring the champagne!"

During this time, Goku was on his way when he saw Vegeta, flying with the Dragons Balls in his hands.

"Hey! That's the wishing Balls Bulma wanted to used…!" he thought, before to follow the short man.

"… You there…!" explained Vegeta, jumping on the ground and smiling to Goku. "You should stop to follow and go somewhere else…! I'm pretty strong and I don't want to get dirty before to to my wish…!"

"Bulma is a old friend and I gave her my Dragons Balls so she could wish for her prince…!" explained Goku, Vegeta staring him.

"… Wait, what was the name of the guy…?"

"A Vegetable name…!" replied Goku, before to see Bulma coming at running.

"VEGETA! Give me back those Dragons Balls!" she shouted, Goku smiled.

"No way…! You're the prince she wish to marry? What a great coincidence…!" she said, Vegeta blushing and Bulma stopped running.

"But… But why did you tell him?!" said Bulma, so angry and blushing like a tomato good to be harvest.

"Come on, Bulma! Don't be shy! Just tell him your feelings! And you will save one wish witht the Dragon…!" explained Goku, Vegeta stared Bulma.

"… You plan to used to Balls… to get me…?" he asked, curious, flatter and amused, all in the same time, Bulma looking somewhere else.

"Well… After to get kill the man who control your planet… I was sure you would love me so much that a wedding wouldn't be terrible, for you, then…! But like you said, this was all in my head… You don't love me and… I can't get you without marrying you, hey? You're a prince, you wouldn't kiss a simple girl just because she wants you so much…!" she said, Vegeta walks to her, very seriously.

He took her cheek in his hands and gave her a kiss, surprising her but she took him in his arms, Goku smiling.

"… You're a strange case, Bulma… But I couldn't feel annoying, with you by my side…!" he confessed, Bulma smiled to him.

"Oh, Vegeta…!"

"And since you wanted to kill Frieza, I consider you don't want me just for my money or my body…!" he thought, but didn't wanted to clarify the situation.

"… Oh, that's so cute…!" commented Frieza, with sarcasm, flying by.

"Indeed! They're really in love! Not like you and C-18…!" commented Zabon, his master grunted and asked him to leave immediately.

"Who's that?!" asked Goku, curious. "Is that a kid? Or a girl?"

"That's the guy who kidnap me, Goky! Beat him to death while he used the Dragons Balls for…!" said Bulma, but Frieza used his Death Beam to shoot her.

Vegeta made a fast move and get the beam for her, before to fell on the ground.

"VEGETA!" screamed Bulma, tearing like the Earth had stop to turn.

"… You're so… loud…!" commented Vegeta, dying, while Frieza was smiling.

"Oopsy! My bad…! You should be the next, Bulma…!" explained the monster, Goku gripping his fist.

"You… You're a bad person!" he realized, so angry.

"And what will you do, Earthling?! Give me a spanking?!" laughed Frieza, have fun of those weakling.

Goku flied to him and pushed him in the face, surprising him.

A terrible fight started between the hope of all the Saiyan race (who doesn't know him yet) and the white tyrant of the univers. But Bulma had other problems in hand…!

"You're bleeding like hell! I can't stop the haemorrhage…!" she said, her hand on his chest, Vegeta staring the fight in the sky, feeling his life go.

"This guy… is good… But nobody… except Cell… could kill Frieza… Bulma… Used the dragon balls, fast…! To save…!"

"Oh, you're right! We have the Dragons Balls…!" she said, showing hope.

She take them and rise her hands in the sky.

"Dragon, rise!"

The terrible Dragon appear, but Frieza and Goku didn't give him a look, too much occupy by their fight.

"… That's hurtful…!" thought the dragon, before to see the little lady on the ground, close to the dying solder.

"I have a wish!"

"Speak!" asked the green dragon.

"I want you to save the life of Vegeta!"

"… Alright! You're wish is granted!"

He left, the sky came back blue and Vegeta was alife, without a hole in his chest. But he was also very angry.

"Why didn't you use them to kill Frieza?! You're fool!" he shouted, showing his fist, Bulma didn't give a fuck of his anger and jump in his arms.

"I'm so glad…! You're alive…!" she said, Vegeta grunted.

"Yeah, until Frieza strike me with a other ray… You're really a idiot woman…! I should have broke you to Frieza…!"

"… If that's why you thinked… why did you save me?!" she replied, angry of his words.

"I don't know, idiot!" he shouted, Frieza was annoying.

"They're so loud…! Goku, that's your name? Come to my ship…! We will fight there…! And you will meet a guy stronger than me…!" he explained, making Goku smile.

"Really? Cool!"

Cell was waiting, feeling bad for Bulma, when he saw Frieza… and a strange guy. He felt like they were connecting, but he didn't know why.

"Cell, here's Goku. A nice Earthling. Goku? That's Cell! My friend and the most strong warrior of the univers…!"

"Nice to meet you…!" replied Goku, shaking his hand.

"… You're a part of me…!" said suddenly Cell, Frieza staring Goku with angry eyes. "Yeah, that's right! I was create to kill you… You're a Saiyan, just like Vegeta… But you're stronger… You become a Super Saiyan to destroy the Red Ruban Army, aren't you?"

"… I become blond, it's that what you mean, Cell…!" explained Goku at smiling, Frieza walking away from them.

"What's that?! A stupid legend about a monkey with gold hair who could destroy anyone? And who kill my grand-grand-grand-father?!" asked Frieza, furious.

"Really? I didn't know…!" said Cell, sorry, but Goky smiled.

"If you have my cells, could you become Super Saiyan?"

"I don't need the Super Saiyan… I'm perfect…! And sexy…!" replied Cell, smiling, fist on his waist, Frieza and Goky were blushing.

"… I don't know about this last one… Chichi haves a better state for man than me…!" he replied, Frieza grimacing.

"We're not here talk about how much awesome is Cell and his perfect body! Tell me where are the Dragons Balls!

"You wants them for a wish?" asked Goku, before to smile, embarrassed. "Didn't Bulma just used them to save her prince?"

"… Wait, Vegeta was hurt?" asked Cell, scare.

"That's guy struck him with a ray in the chest…! He was dying…! That's why I fight him and I will continue, now…! Because he's a really bad person…!"

"I wanted to strike the girl! Not him!" replied Frieza, angry, but Cell was grimacing.

"… I love Vegeta and Bulma… They're so cute together… I wish I could be him and you could be her, sometimes…!" explained Cell, Frieza freezed.

"… Don't… ever… say… those… words…!" replied the lizard, feeling sick, Cell didn't understand his reaction.

"Why? You're so uneasy when I talk to you about Zabon…! I was starting to think you were jealous…!"

"I'm not…!" replied the white Alien, Goku sighed.

"You were more fun when you were fighting, dude…!" he said, Frieza smiled to him.

"… You didn't know my name?"

"Nope!"

"My name is Frieza…! And I'm the last persone you will ever see..!" he explained, Goku blinked.

"Why? I will be blind soon?" he asked, Cell smiled to his naivety, Frieza grimaced of anger.

"You little…!"

A hour later…!

"You give up, Frieza?" asked Goku, sit on him, gripping his arms and moving them to their limits, hurting him a lot.

"Y… I…!" started Frieza, too much pride to give up so easily.

"Come on, Frieza…! Since he became a Super Saiyan, you didn't have a chance against him…!" replied Cell, the lizard grunted.

"I won't give up…! I will die before I give up!" replied Frieza, so angry, doing a Death Ball.

"Stop!" shouted Cell, scare the explosion could kill Frieza, Goku staring the white lizard with a smile.

"Alright! That's enough!" he said, using the sharp of his hand to punch him under his head.

The Death Ball disappear and Frieza felt, unconscious.

"… He's really cute… You're sure he's not your kid?" said Goku, Cell nodded but smiled.

"I wish I could be closer to him… Make him feel less angry and more happy…!"

"Well, Chichi makes me happy when she cooks for me… But I confess, my greater joy is to play and train with Gohan…!" explained the Saiyan, Cell staring him, curious. "My son…!"

"Ohhh…!" said Cell, understanding.

Goku left and said he will ask to Bulma to give news of them soon, Cell just forgot he was suppose to kill him, thinking only good things of him.

Yes, he was powerful… But he ever imagined the possibility to kill Frieza… That was a great man…!

"Now, I know what I will have to do for you, my friend…!" explained Cell, taking him in his arms. "I will have to give you a child, and you should be happy, right…?"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14: Cell Jr, appear!

When Frieza opened his eyes, he was in a tube, Cell smiling to him.

"… I lose…!" he said when he went out, Cell nodded one's head.

"Maybe, but I'm sure you learn from the experience…!" he said, posing a hand on his shoulder.

"… Since when did I become so weak, Cell…? Everybody makes a fool of me…!"

"Don't worry…! While you will trait and get stronger, I will be there… I will protect you…!" promise Cell, taking him in his arms, smiling.

"… I don't need you pity…" replied suddenly Frieza, so pride.

"It's not pity… This is love… I love you, Frieza…!" explained Cell, the white Alien grimacing.

"… Same if I don't love you back…?" he replied, feeling bad and didn't loving it.

"It's okay…! Zabon would be jealous, if we were too close…!" said Cell, smiling, Frieza started to feel relieve.

That's right… They were friends… Just friends…! Why did he haves doubt about Cell feelings? He should maybe think more about what he was ready to give to Cell and less about what he was ready to give him…!

He was caring for him, more than anyone had in his entire life…! That's why he was feeling this link with him…! But same, he needs to know what was thinking his father… He was really important for him, and his opinion could maybe change the situation, between them…!

"Something wrong's, Frieza?" asked Cell.

"… No, I'm fine…!" replied Frieza.

He took his decision. No matter what will say or think his Father, he will stay by the side of Cell… He didn't wanted to know what he was doing with Zabon. He wanted to stay friend with this green guy as long as he lives…

"Great! We could think about having children, then!" replied Cell, smiling, surprising his friend.

"… Who convince you that's…?"

"Goku! He said he was so happy to play and train with his kid! I thought: "Hey! That's exactly what need Frieza!"" he said, smiling, Frieza didn't wanted to believe it.

"… First, my bro… and now, him! Why everyone wants me to have a baby?!" thought Frieza, blushing.

"You really can't do anything, in this matter…!"

"You're sure? Maybe I could bring you hot water? Or read you a book about how we make babies?"

"Icejin can make baby only when they're in a peaceful state of mind…!" explained Frieza, knowing already a lot about the question.

"Oh… That's why your bro can't have a child…! He haves so much anger…"

"… Yeah, against me…!" replied Frieza, turning his head.

"Hey! Don't think about it…! Just relax and think… well… Maybe you're right… Having a baby by your own is different from having a baby with a patner…!

"Yeah, that's completely different… But I won't find a peaceful state of mind with this Saiyan, stronger than me, with my brother who wants to kill me and my father who will judge me badly to make a friend stronger than me…!"

"… You think too much, Frieza…! Maybe you should rest…!" suggested Cell, Frieza stared him before to sigh.

"Maybe you're right…!" explained the white Alien. "But don't get wrong idea… This is not because I talk to you about baby than I want one… Don't do anything stupid, alright?!"

He walked away, Cell looked disappoint.

"… Ahhh… But I wanted to have babies on my own, me too…! Hum, maybe I should discuss about that to Zabon, first…! I'm curious if he wants kids or not…!" thought Cell, smiling.

His laught was a fast reply, making feel Cell bad and quite sad.

"Are you out of your mind, Cell? We're young and sexy! Taking care of little brats will only be a nightmare…! And by the way, we're both men! Same if I love you more and more, day after day, I won't transform my body to make you babies…!"

"What not…?" replied Cell, didn't understand.

He knew, since he had cells of Frieza, he could have babies on his own… Why not Zabon?

"Don't make me laugh! Men who haves babies… Beurk! That's digusting…! Come on, let's go eat something and forget this stupid idea…!" suggested Zabon, taking him by the wait, Cell let him do as he wants, but feeling sad.

They didn't share the same idea… And not the same complicity he had with Frieza…!

Why he had to be so beautiful but also so selfish?

A few day later, Frieza was thinking a lot about the possibility to have baby and was really close to accept it, not only for his father, to have control over these planets, but also… to change things and to see a new Icejin, growing up by his side.

The link between father-son was so delicate… But also so beautiful…

He had only to think to the link he haves with his father and he felt his heart beating.

"Daddy!" he said, baby, when Cold was lifting him up in the air.

"Frieza, my sweet child! Grow up and makes your father pride!"

"Yes, daddy!"

"Ahhh… I would love to go back to this age…!" he thought, always be a kind kid to daddy.

He was a tyrant because that was his father wanted for him. He would do anything to make his father pride… But could a kid of his own be pride of him…? He wasn't sure he could be pride of himself, now…! He changed a lot, those last months…!

He was very thoughtful when Cell entered his office.

"… Frieza, could I talk to you…? This is serious… and about my relationship with Zabon…" he confessed, thinking Frieza would reject him.

"… Stay… What is the matters…? Did he do something against your will…?" asked Frieza, didn't wanted to know where they were, but hoping Cell was not hurt…

"No… That's more complicate… Like you had a lot of experience and you know him since longer than me, surely you could explain me… why he laugh at me, when I talk to him…"

"Hum? About what?"

"About having children…!" explained Cell, feelin depressing.

Frieza changed his expression. He rised up and walk to be before him, looking him really seriously.

"… There's people who don't want child… Just like me…! A little while ago…!" resumed Frieza, looking to a different spot, but Cell smiled, happy to know he changed of idea.

"Really?! Did you already tried to have a son?"

"Not already… I want to be sure of myself… And you should be sure of yourself too, Cell… Kid aren't not toys… When we give them birth, we have responsabilities with them… Like my Father will always care for me, like your mother care for you, every parents have to accept the change and act with maturity…"

"… But they just need to love their children and everything work in the end, right?" asked Cell, Frieza thinking suddenly he was talking just right the Super Saiyan on the planet.

That makes him a little angry, but he smiled, amused.

"Well, you can say that… But what the matters with Zabon, anyway…? Do you really think you relationship with him will last forever?"

"Well…!" replied Cell, thinking about it.

"Until your strong, young, pretty, he will love you… But if you fell in his desire of perfection, he might reject you… Of course, I'm sure he will get old and weak before you… But who knows…? You should hav too many hope in this relationship, Cell…!"

"… Yeah… I think you right… You think I should just have fun with him and then, broke up?" asked Cell, showing a sad smile, Frieza blushed.

And him who didn't wanting to be relating to their relations…!

"Well… If I were in your place, that's what I would do… Anyway, I thinked about Vegeta… Should I go and get him back…? I forget him on the Earth… And now, he will think I wanted to kill him…!"

"Well, you could always try to communicate with him… But I'm sure he's more happy on Earth then with you…!" replied Cell, thinking about him.

"… Vegeta is the prince of the Saiyans race. That's surely not a woman and a other Saiyan who will convince him to abandon his people…! He will come back by his own…! And if he don't try to kill me, he will obey me again, like he always did…!" commented Frieza, Cell sighing.

"That's why you can't have a peace of mind, Frieza… You always plot to gain more power, more solders, more planets, always scare of your future death… You should think about others things, sometimes…! What about to just have fun, hum?"

"… I don't want to have fun… I want to be more powerful! My only fun is drinking!" replied Frieza, Cell grimacing.

"You're a alcoholic?!" he asked, Frieza blushing and showed him his back.

"No, of course not… I just drink three glass by day… And less… I prefer to think and plot for my future glory…!"

"And a kid?"

"… And to have a kid, in a close future… maybe…! But before to take care of a baby, I should be sure I will be able to take care of myself… With this Super Saiyan, with my bro and my Father… You see…? A lot of things to do…!"

"… Why won't we meet your father, then? I would love to see him!" explained Cell, Frieza stared the ground.

"… Well… If you really want to meet him… But do me a favor… Don't tell him you're going out with one of my solder… He hates strange people, especially people who don't match his perfect world…!" replied Frieza, Cell smiled.

"Of course…! Anything to make you happy, Frieza!"

Cold had hear strange rumors about the famous "friend" of Frieza. He was scare and curious to meet him. But he was not as angry than Cooler, about the story of this singer.

"I always thought Frieza could use his cute look to charm anyone… Looks like I was right…!" he thought, laughing, before to take a other mouthful of his drink.

A solder informed him of the visit of his son, making him smile.

"Finally, my baby came back home…!" he said to himself.

He saw his spaceship and went back to his throne. Frieza arrived, Cell, Zabon, Dodoria et Radish were bringing the Dragons Balls with them.

"Oh, my dear son…! Welcome back…! What do you have with you?" he asked, curious about those orange ball.

"We call them Dragons Balls… You can wish any wish you want with them…! That's my gift for you, dear Father…!" explained Frieza, Zabon et Dodoria didn't recognize him.

And him who tried to hard to have them all…! That's was great Cell could collect them on Earth, while Bulma was talking with Vegeta and running after him…!

"Ohhh… I see how much you mature, my son…! Before today, you would use them for one of your silly wish of your…! Thank you, Frieza…! I shall use them for one of my precious and wise wish…!"

"He will wish for more wine, do he?" asked Dodoria really quietly.

"Of course…!" replied Zabon with the same tones.

"And who's that's beautiful young green guy? One of your new solder?" asked Cold, smiling to Cell.

"That's my friend you hear about, Cell… He's from Earth… And he's like part of the family, since he was make with my own Cells…!"

"… My, my…! That's a strange story…! Welcome, Cell…! Since you become a close friend to my son, I'm sure we will be just fine, together…!" explained the king, shaking his hand with him, Cell smiling.

"I really hope so…! Frieza always talk about you with love and respect…! He teaches me how a Father should care of his children and how you were the best example for him…!" explained Cell, making blush Frieza but laugh King Cold.

"Wah ha ha ha…! That's great…! I don't hear such sweet things about me all the day…! Come with us, Cell…! I will show you Cold, the planet where I rise Frieza…!"

This was a beautiful but cold planet, just like his name. Frieza was looking to affectionate the place but he confessed to Cell he never had a friend, here.

"Only my brother, but that was a long time ago…!" he explained, Cell stared the place and thought he was quite side.

"… How many they're Icejins…?"

"To be sincere…? Three…!" replied the king, Cell blinked. "You see, our home world was destroy by a natural cataclysm…! We're the last member of our species…!"

"… That's quite sad…!"

"Not so much… Frieza will give us a new little prince and the race should survive…!" replied Cold, laughed, Frieza grimaced.

"… Why not Cooler?"

"I ask him but he refused… You know, the old ones are the most stubborn…! But Frieza knows the importance of his duty…! He will give us a little Icejin soon, won't you, Frieza…?"

"Humph…! Yeah, of course…!" he replied, but not looking happy.

They stayed there five days then, Frieza went back to space, explaining he had a lot of duty.

"Don't forget to take some rest…! You will need it!" explained Cold, smiling to him.

"… That's wasn't so bad…!" commented Cell, smiling.

"Yeah… Father is very found of you… You impress him, not just by your strength… He told me he would wish I could meet you before… He's sure I mature recently because of you…!"

"… Well, that was a really good gift… And like that, you're sure your brother won't use those Balls to wish his own wish…!" he said, Frieza, smiling.

"Yeah… And who need immortality, when you're at my side…?" said Frieza, Cell adored it when he was saying such words to him.

"Hum… My lord…?" said suddenly Zabon, blushing, Frieza stared him before to understand.

"… Of course… You can go with Cell… You're free for the rest of the day…!" he explained, before to look back at the window.

Cell followed Zabon, smiling, while his boyfriend was looking nervous.

"You looks to have win more the affection of our master, Cell. Did you and him… You know? Aren't you just friend or closer…?"

"Please, Zabon…! I have maybe feeling for him, but Frieza won't ever share anything close to love with anyone…! He's too scare to get hurt…!" Cell confessed, Zabon wasn't happy.

"… Wait, you have feelings for him?! And me?!"

"Well, you're beautiful, strong, wise, you got a lot of style… I like you… But if I have to choice for who I should give my life, I'm sorry, this would be Frieza…" explained Cell, Zabon closed his eyes, before to sigh.

"… Of course… I wasn't really gentle with you, when you arrived… That's normal Frieza win your heart… He wins everything…!"

"No everything… He can't have your face, or he can't be as happy we were, together…! But if you prefer we broke up before we finished to hurt each others, I would understand…!" explained Cell, really mature.

"… Alright, I will let you free… But I will request one last thing from you…!" said Zabon.

"Anything, Zabon…!" replied Cell.

Frieza had decide he will try to have a child of his own. He had hope Cell would help him to educate him and he will protect them, if something happens…

He was walking back to his room when he saw them… Cell and Zabon… Kissing like two true lovers…

They didn't see him, but he could see them so well… His fingers tickled him, like he wanted to use his Death Beam on Zabon. Why…?! Zabon was a good solder, he obeyed all his order, and he was stronger than Dodoria. Why he would want to kill him?

He felt a pain in his chest and he walked to his room, grimacing. What was this pain? Why he was feeling like that, so suddenly…? Could this be… that Cell was more than just a friend, for him…?

He sit before his office, his head in his hands.

"… I don't need Cell… I don't need no one to live… The day I will need someone else, I should die…!" he thought, so pride and scare to lose control.

He knew he would get hurt he would have search for love… But why he was hurt, same if he didn't search for it? He was sure a friendship couldn't hurt him, but now, he couldn't let this image of Cell and Zabon out of his mind.

And what Cell said, about he wanted him to be with him, like Vegeta and Bulma…!

"… You can't believe that… Vegeta and this Earthling couldn't ever be happy ever after…! They're to alike… So stubborn…!" he thought, before to regret to have given the Dragons Balls to his father.

He could have wish to not feel pain anymore…

Cell went to the room of his friend, smiling. He was free now… To do what he wanted, without the risk to get hurt or hurting anyone… Now, he could help Frieza to have a child…!

He found him in his room, looking depressing.

"… Did you tried to have a child…?" asked gently Cell, taking him by the shoulder, while he was sit before his desk.

"… Go back… Zabon will miss your kiss...!" replied angry Frieza, Cell blushing but smiling.

"… This was a goodbye kiss…! We broke up…! I wasn't sincere with him…" replied Cell, Frieza opened wild eyes. "I love you more than him…! I'm know you don't want to know…! That's love scare you…!

"Or hurt me…!" replied Frieza, before to shake. "I don't know why… It hurt me… Why it's hurting me, since I don't want of it?!"

"Frieza?" asked Cell, scare and nervous.

"I don't want to feel pain… I did everything to not feel it… Why it's hurt me…?" said Frieza, closing his eyes, his hands on his face.

"Are you crying…?" he asked, really sad of his reaction.

"I don't cry…! I saw you with Zabon and now I'm in pain…! I want explanation...! Why I'm suffering?!"

"… Jealousy…?" suggested Cell, smiling, Frieza was grimacing.

"Why should I be jealous? I don't love you…!" he said, before to grip his chest. "Again… Why it's hurt…?"

"… Do you try to lie to yourself, Frieza…? You know, same if you love me and I love you… I will accept to not show my affection… I can accept that, if that's make you feel better…!"

"I don't lying! I don't love it! I'm not make to love anyone!" shouted Frieza, Cell closed his eyes.

"Alright. Now, if you don't shut up, I will punch you…!"

"What…?"

"You said you love your father… But you can't love me?! Same if you feel pain each times you said you don't love me?!" asked Cell, forcing him to look in his eyes.

"… I… I…!" replied Frieza, confuse.

"Well, I love you! And you want a child? I can make one! I will show you how it's done…!" said Cell, before take some step back and concentrate. "Aaaaahhh…!"

Frieza stared him with wild eyes. Suddenly, Cell fell on the ground, grimacing.

"Argh… It's hurt…!"

"… Well, looks like who is in pain for no reason?" asked Frieza, taking him under his arm and helping him to walking.

They go to the spaceship, where the computer what build Cell was waiting.

"Computer! Computer, help us! It's Cell…!"

"He's in pain…!" resumed the computer, analysis her green boy. "My, my… Did he tried to reproduce…?"

"Yeah, what the matters?"

"He don't have enough of your cells, Frieza… If two Icejins would have give cells, it would be easy… But since he only have a few cells of your body, he cannot do it… I regret, but if you don't help him to finish, he will die…!"

"WHAT?! But he's the stronger things in the universe…!"

"You need to give him more cells… Now… Before it's too late…!" replied the computer, showing anger like a angry mother, scare for her child.

"… Oh, well…! Since you love me so much, you will surely accept more of my cells inside your body…!" replied Frieza, taking medical instrument.

"What… What are you doing…?" asked Cell, slowly breathing.

"I will give you more of my blood…!"

"… Kiss me…!" requested Cell, Frieza smiled but continue with the instrument.

"You have fever, my dear friend… I won't kiss you, only if it was the only way to save you."

"It is…! The best way to give me your DNA and to show me your love… Like that… I would be able to finish… what I start…!"

"… You're really lucky, you know that…?" sighed Frieza, putting inside him a needle, doing the same with a other needle, a canal was conductive blood of Frieza inside the body of Cell. "Now, close your eyes. I won't do that again, and you know it…!"

"Alright…!" said Cell, obey his orders.

Frieza left himself a little to reach the mouth of Cell and gave him a soft but long kiss. Cell looks to have gain power from it and stopped to tremble.

"… Thank, Frieza…!" replied Cell, smiling, taking him in his arms.

"… I will stay… Only because you need my blood… You're my friend, just that…! Don't forget it…!" explained Frieza, a little angry of the situation.

"Of course, dear Frieza…!" replied Cell, didn't wanted to abused of him, before to concentrate.

The next day, Cell was laying in a bed… He felt something in his arm and looled at it, smiling.

"… Hi there, Cell's Jr…! I'm your daddy…!"

"And I'm just his uncle, understand?" said Frieza, but smiling, entering his room.

"Frieza! That's you who…?"

"Yeah, I bring you here and wash the little Cell… He already eat… Now, he's sleeping, but he was crying so loud…! Everybody know already you have a kid and it wasn't easy to explain exactly how and why…!" explained Frieza, blushing, crossing his arms on his chest, Cell smiled to him.

"… Thank you…! I was surely exhausted…! That's really kind of you to have taken care of Cell Jr for me, when I was sleeping…!"

"That's not a big deal… I help you, remember…?" replied Frieza, walking to him, sitting on the bed and leaning on him.

Cell was looking to his baby, so calm, so relax, so happy…

Frieza couldn't help it and kissed his forehead.

"… Well…! You don't lose your time!" said suddenly Zabon who had just enter, looking so disappoint. "I hope you will be very happy with each others, from now on!"

He leaved, looking angry and sad, Frieza smiled of his subordinate.

"What a drama queen…!" he said while Cell was just forgetting Zabon's reaction at watching the sweet little thing, gently snoring on his chest. "… Anyway, you really plan to call him Cell Jr…? This isn't a silly name?"

"Of course not…!" replied Cell, taking the hand of Frieza and smiling to his newborn. "You will be kind with the son of Frieza, Cell Jr…? You will see him soon, and you will become the best friends…!"

"Why you…!" replied Frieza, but smiling.

Cell was really too sweet…!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: I need your help.

Few months later, Cell Jr was known as a mischievous kid. He ran away from his lessons and did so many naughty behaviors the half of the army of Frieza wanted to kill him. But as always, his father wanted to protect him.

"Come on…! He's just a kid…! Who could want to hurt him?!" he asked, while him, Frieza, Dodoria, Zabon, Radish, Nappa and Tales was eating together.

"… Well…!" started Dodoria, but Zabon make him a sign to shut up.

"Please, Cell…! You have to understand not everyone love kids like you do…! Lord Frieza, I'm sure you understand the problems the little boy did… He should be punishing…!"

"… You're right." suddenly said Frieza, thoughtful, Zabon smiled and Cell stared him, surprised and scared. "I'm his uncle. I will bring him with me and made him pay for what he did…!"

"He just loves to play!" replied Cell, Nappa showing a angry smile.

"Yeah… He loves to put City in fire!"

"He destroys our armor, our weapon…!" continued Radish.

"He steals our food!" explained Tales.

"He also destroy twelve of our spaceship, I know…!" replied finally Frieza, sighing, Cell grimacing. "I lost a lot of data because of him… We will quit the planet tomorrow and I will meet my father by the same way…!"

"Wait, you want your father to punish our kid?!" asked Cell, scared, Frieza looking upstair.

"For the fiftieth times, Cell, this is your kid…!" said the white Alien, before to clear his throat. "But he is my nephew…! Don't worry, my father won't do anything to him… I will talk to him, maybe train him a little… I will act just like I would do for my own kid, alright…?"

"But you're already so hard on yourself, since we come back from Earth…! Please, tell me you won't hurt him…!" prayed Cell, Frieza smiled.

"… I won't hurt him…!" said the tyrant.

The next day, Cell Jr came to his uncle, knowing they will go on a trip but didn't knowing why.

"Where we're going, uncle?" he asked when they were entering the spaceship, Frieza looking at him.

He was growing so fast…! Just a few months before, he was so small, so naïve…! But now, he was just like Cooler, when he was 5 years old…! Well, that was his father said…!

A little rebel but loving his family a lot…!

"We're going on my planet…!"

"Why Father don't come with us…?"

"You remember Prince Vegeta? He will come back on this planet and I want Cell to be here to welcome him back… He's a special friend…!" lied Frieza, smiling, didn't know what he will do when he will meet him again.

But after all the times, surely Vegeta wouldn't ever accept to be his solder…! He will have to kill him… Same if he was very valuable and they share a long time together, he didn't see why he could forget him to have control his planet…

"Uncle? You're daydream again…! That's annoying…!" said the Cell Jr, Frieza sighing.

"Frieza!"

Cell was flying to the ship and entered, giving a hug to his son before to stare Frieza.

"Please, be nice with him…! He's my only family…!" explained Cell, Frieza smiled, thinking sadly before Cell Jr, he was his best friend and they were always together.

But he had accept the change…

"Don't worry…! You should worry more for me…! Tell him to be nice and don't destroy anything during the trip…!" asked Frieza.

Cell smiled before to tell Cell Jr to take care of him and his uncle.

They left and they had a calm trip, where Frieza was trying to educate the little guy. But Cell Jr was so wild…! He wanted to eat, sleep or fight more than anything else…!

"Really, I don't know from who you could get this personality…!" replied Frieza, before to accept to train with him in space.

When they arrive on Cold, the King smiled to Frieza but stared the kid like he was a Alien.

"That's the kid of Cell… I'm doing babysitting…!" explained Frieza, Cold grimacing.

"But you're prince! You don't have to do those things! We have servants and helpers for that…!"

"Not for this kid…!" explained Frieza, blushing, while Cell Jr was looking a wall, smirked and making a big hole in, just by a punch.

"Look at this size, uncle! It's huge…!" said the kid, Frieza sighing while the King blinked.

"… Did he destroy a part of my castle?"

"Don't worry… We will go in the white desert… Just like you did for me, when I was 8 years old…!"

"… Aren't you a little severe…?" asked Cold, Frieza shake's one shoulder.

"No, really not…!" replied Frieza, laughed, Cell Jr starting to be nervous.

With reason…! The white desert was only a huge country only make by ice… Cold winds was striking them and Cell Jr had so cold he couldn't feel his feet.

"… That's been only one hour and you want to go back…?" replied Frieza, smiling to his scare face.

"But it's so Cold…!"

"You know, I was training here all day… Here, you can't destroy anything… And your body have to fight to survive…! Try to push your ki to keep you warm…!"

"I tried, but I can't concentrate…! It's too cold…! Uncle, could we die, here…?"

"Why do you ask the question? Of course, we could die from this cold…! That's why you have to listen to me, concentrate on your Ki and keep your warm… If you don't do, you will lose your feet and your hands…!"

"What?! But I don't want too…!" replied the kid, Frieza crossing his arms on his chest, his tail was blowing by the wind and beating by the gust of wind.

But he was looking just so fine…! Cell Jr didn't want to look weak before his uncle. He closed his eyes, only hearing the wind in his ears. He gripped his hands, concentrate, concentrate… Finally, a soft warm came back to his body, a smile appear on his face.

"I did it, Frieza…! I feel better!"

"Good…! Now, fight me…!"

"What?!

"Come on…! You're the one who loves destroy, steal and break stuff… We will stay here two weeks, and during the day long, we will only fight…! Until you found the most important things you have to do in your life…!"

"Why?! But I'm just a kid…! And Father tells you to be nice on me!" said Cell Jr, Frieza smirked.

"Maybe, but your father isn't there… Come on, now, I don't have all days…!" he replied.

They fight for three days until Frieza tell hims they will take a day off and stay in a cave.

"We need to make your education too… About all different galaxy, language, writings…!"

"So boring…! I prefer to fight…!" replied Cell Jr.

But he couldn't tell his uncle he was reassured… His uncle didn't plan to kill him…!

12 days after, Cell Jr was exploring the continent and found a hole of water.

"Why it didn't freeze?" he asked to himself, before to smile. "I didn't take a bath for days…! And what kind of monsters could it have under the surface?"

Frieza was looking at it computer, at the spaceship, somes datas and messages when he felt something strange… A bad intuition…!

He went search for Cell Jr and finally found him next of the water typhoon, cold as death.

"Oh my god…!" he shouted, taking him in his arms and flying back to his spaceship.

He put him gently in a tube, but his state was critic. He decided to call for back up, just to be sure his state to go worst.

"… You should really be desperate to call for me… brother…!" explained Cooler, crossing his arms on his chest, Frieza stared him, serious, but without anger.

He explained how Cell used to have a child and how he was taking care of him, until he went to far away and tried to swim in the water typhoon, the worst trap this continent could offer to the visiter.

"… I remember, I used to tried, one day… I've been for two week in a tubes, slowly recuperate…!"

"Yeah… This kid is exactly like you when you were a child…!" explained Frieza with a little smile.

"… Well, I got a better installation than you ship for those kind of treatment. I will take him with me…"

"I would appreciate to come with you… I have something to talk about… And that's not about Cell Jr…" explained Frieza, Cooler stared him, curious, before to let him enter with his little patient.

Two days after, Cell Jr showed some signs of recuperation, Frieza sighed.

"I wouldn't forget myself if he would be hurt all his life by this experience…!" confessed Frieza, Cooler surprise.

"I wouldn't ever imagine you could care so much except for yourself…!"

"I change lately a lot, brother… I care for this kid, his father… Same you…" replied Frieza, looking at him, scare of his words.

How will he react?

Cooler didn't look to understand what he wanted to say by that. He stopped to cross his arms on his chest and walked to him.

"What do you mean…?"

"You told me you couldn't make a child by your own… After what you say about me, I feel responsible… You always hate me, do you…?" he asked, showing a sad look.

Cooler blushed, turning his head.

"… I never try a lot, but that's right, I can't do it… But this isn't because my feelings for you, Frieza… I should have a different problem…"

"… Maybe the problem is our pride, brother…" replied Frieza, having thinking about it a lot. "I ask to our father how he did… His brother helps him…"

"… What? His brother? But I always thought…!"

"Same Cell needs my help to give rise to his son… Someone who care for him… I'm sure if we talk together and tried to understand each other's… We could put away our anger and try together…"

"Together?! You lost your mind, Frieza! I will surely not…!" shouted Cooler, walking away, his brother sighed.

"Don't you want a Icejin to be your heir?"

That's freeze Cooler on place. He grunted before to turn his face to Frieza.

"… You won't give me your son, don't you? Why are you saying those things?"

"Because… If you help me, I will share the education of the young Icejin with you, brother… I'm not exciting about it… But that's the less I could do…!"

"… Why, Frieza? Why are you doing this?"

"… Because Cell is always convince you don't hate me… And I'm starting to believe him…" replied Frieza, blushing, while his brother opened his mouth but couldn't talk. "When we were kids, we were the best friends… I know I make mistakes, when I was a teen, but… I felt… like you didn't wanting to be with me… I was thinking this was because I was weaker than you… Then I was a insult for our kind… But now, I have doubt…"

"… Alright… You win…!" murmured Cooler, walking to him, being so close, Frieza could feel his shadow on him. "I use to have those dreams… The first weren't bad… But after a few weeks, I started to be scare of myself… You were so young… How could I explain what I was enduring…?"

"… What kind of dreams…?" asked Frieza, blushing.

"… Enough strange and scary to convince me to stay away from you…! For your own protection…!"

"… I see… You wanted to kill me…!" said Frieza, shaking, thinking he was on the point to hit him.

"… Worst scenario… I get the idea you could be my mate…"

"… OH!" replied Frieza, turning all red, but feeling a little better.

At last! It was not his life he wanted!

"I know that's stupid… Our race doesn't need a mate, we're not supposed to be interest by that…! But same today, I get those dream, where I sleep with you, touch you… I couldn't stand it! I'm supposed to be stronger and wiser than you! How could I be so weak?!" he shouted, so embarrassing.

"… I'm very flatter, Cooler… Of course, I don't feel the same, but I think you make a good choice by talking about…!"

"You're idiot! Do you think I will let you live with my secret?!" replied Cooler, Frieza blinked his eyes, before to smile.

"Of course… Because if you want me to have a child, you have to let me live. And I was on the point to make you a offer…!"

"… What is it?"

"… Sleep with me…!"

"… What?!"

"Just for one night… You and I, we could concentrate on our wish for an heir… I will grant you one night, where you could… touch me, if you really want it…! I won't talk about if to father, I promise…!"

"… Why…? Why will you let me do that to you? Why, Frieza?!"

"Because I want a child… and I don't want you to hate me, just because you see in me more than just a brother! I prefer to sacrifice everything what was important for me, before…! But I don't want to fight with you… I need you, Cooler… I couldn't do it without you… I tried, but I can't too, brother…!"

"… Frieza…" said Cooler, looking his tears flowing from his eyes.

He took him in his arms, feeling his heart beating faster.

"… I don't want to humiliate you, Frieza… I don't know why I feel like that for you, I swear…!" he said, feeling like a monster.

"It's okay… You don't have to blame yourself… I was such an idiot to not understand what you were living, all those years… Do what you want, you will know if it's okay for me or not, I swear…!" replied Frieza, grapping him in his arms.

"… Just one thing… What will be the name of our heir…?" asked Cooler, intrigued.

"… What about Frigid…?" asked Frieza, feeling embarrass to talk about such a thing with his brother.

"… I would prefer Colder."

"That's sound like your name! What about Snow?"

"Too girly! Would you love Icepack?"

"That's…!" replied Frieza, before to sigh. "… Let's just try to have a intelligent conversation… I really don't want to fight, it will break the mood…!"

"That's not me who suggest stupids names…!" replied Cooler, smiling to the angry expression of his brother, looking so young like that.

"What?! Your ideas aren't great at all!"

"Will you ask to daddy, then?"

"Oh ho ho… I see your point…! I don't care if we call him Cola, Oranger or Kuriza! As long as he's mine!"

"Hey! You tell me he would be mine…!"

"No, we will share his education, but he will be my kid!"

"No! He will be our kid!"

"… Who will be his mother, then?" asked Frieza, smirking, Cooler grunting.

"Alright, you win! I will be his uncle…! But you let me found a name for him…!"

"… Good deal…!" replied Frieza, showing some satisfaction, before to get closer to him.

"… What are you doing…?"

"… I just need your warm… Please, stay close to me, brother… Said something sweet…" asked Frieza, blushing.

His brother sighed, before to caress his head.

"You want sweetness from me…? You will get some…! But tomorrow, we will turn back to normal…!"

"Of course…!" replied Frieza, didn't imagine his life with a other Cell.

Only one guy who was loving him like a bromance, that's was already enough for him…!

Few days later, Cell's Jr wake up, full of energy. He didn't understand why his uncle was hugging when he walked directly to him.

"I was scare, idiot…! Don't ever go to the water typhoon again…! My brother had try too and had risk death…!"

"Wow…! I ever knew this was so dangerous…! By the way, this guy, this is your brother? So tall…! And what a big tail!"

"Could you show him more respect? Tell him your name and thank him for the help…! You might be hurt forever, after this experience!"

"Oh, right…!" replied Cell's Jr, before to show his hand to Cooler. "Hi, I'm Cell's Jr, son of Cell! It's a pleasure to meet you, Mister Cooler! And thank for the help! Uncle Frieza would have cry if I would be hurt…!"

"Really?" asked Cooler, amused, Frieza showing a angry face.

"Of course…! He acts like a bad and grumpy mother to me, but he loved me a lot! He also tells me how you used to fight all the time… I'm surprise you could help me for him…!"

"… Well, you can just say people change, when they get to know more each others…!" replied Cooler, turning his head somewhere else, shy.

"He he! Thank, anyway!"

Cooler decided to show off some of his own techniques to the kid, but after a week, Frieza explained they need to return to Vegeta.

"Cell had written me he will come and kill me if I don't bring him back…!"

"So sad…! I wanted to…!" started Cooler, before to give a look to the curious child, next to him. "… Hum… Well… I wanted to "talk" more with you, Frieza…!"

"… A other time, bro… Since I know you don't hate me…!" replied Frieza, smiling.

They left an hour after it. Frieza was turn upside down after to have learned the true feeling about his brother. But he made sure he will understand they couldn't be together, same if they wouldn't be brother.

"Just friends!" he had tell him.

"That's better like that… I'm sure my feeling won't stay, anyway and I could start to dream about something else…!" had replied Cooler.

"… Yeah… Or someone else…! You should try Salza…! He's cute and he would do anything for you…" replied Frieza, smirking, Cooler grunting but blushing at the same time.

Cell was simply so happy to have back his son, lifting him up in the air.

"Ah ha ha ha…!" laughed the little boy, Cell smiling to him.

"Did I miss you?"

"Yeah, but Frieza was great! We fight everyday…! But he makes me learn stupid things, like writing, reading, planets, yeah, stupid and boring things!"

"Well, I'm sure it will serve you, my son…!" explained Cell, before to look Frieza.

He was looking different… Like he was older and lazier…

"Something happens?"

"… I will tell you later… Cell's Jr needs you…"

Cell's Jr learned from the place where his uncle trained him place like the planet Vegeta was beautiful and richs… He decided to stop destroy and steal, but continued to do some jokes the solders of his uncle. Cell appreciated the change but was more happy to know the situation of Frieza.

"What…? You're pregnant?! That's great! How it's happens?"

"… Well… It's complicate… I just learn by the same way Cooler don't hate me…!" replied Frieza, blushing.

"Wow, that's…!" replied Cell, smiling, before to feel uneasy. "… Hey…! How the fact you had a child could be related to Cooler…!"

"He gave me some helps…!"

"…WHAT?!" replied Cell, so jealous, but Frieza pushed him before he could started to imagine something horrible.

"Don't worry…! He just touch me a little and caress me… He hated his feeling for me because he see more than just a friend… But I make him understand that wasn't a problem for me, until he didn't think I would feel the same for him…! He will stay away from me for a while, everything is fine, you don't have to worry…!"

"Why I shouldn't worry?! If you need help, why didn't ask me?!" asked Cell, frustrated and sad.

"… Come on…! I couldn't do that…! Not because I don't care for you…! But because only an Icejin could help me…! And I found the peace state of mind I need with my brother… Knowing hates between us didn't need to exist at all… This was all a misunderstanding…!" replied Frieza, but Cell came closer to him and touch his stomach.

"… When will you have him…?"

"… In a few days… I will be fast… Surely dolorous… Will you be there for me, Cell…? I won't mind if you're not interest… That's my child…!"

"… No, I will be there, Frieza… I love you… You're my best friend…!" replied Cell, kissing his forehand, Frieza looking at the ground.

"… Thank… It's mean so much for me, Cell…!" he confessed, Cell smiling to him, taking his hand.

"… Anytime, pal…!" explained the green guy, at least happy Frieza could finally get his own kid.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Who will be king?!

Four years later…

"This is it…!" said Vegeta, smiling. "Now, it's the time for revenge!"

"Hum… Could it be time for lunch? I'm hungry…!" explained Goku, the prince grunting.

"Shut up, Goku! Just follow me!" replied the angry Saiyan while their spaceship was landing.

Frieza was finishing to registers some new planets in his data when Kuriza came, running in his office.

"Daddy!" he screamed with his high voice, making smile his father.

"Yeah, Kuriza…? What is it…?"

"It's him! It's prince Vegeta…!" replied Kuriza, smiling, but his father stared him with wild eyes.

"You have a cute kid, Frieza…! Can we talk together for a few minutes… Alone…?" asked Vegeta, walking beside the side, putting a hand on his head, Frieza couldn't stop to shake.

He wanted to kill him, right now, but he was too scare for the safety of Kuriza. He walked to the prince and took his son by his shoulder.

"Kuriza…? Go see your uncle…! I have to talk to the future king of the planet…!" explained Frieza, showing a calm smile.

"Alright!" started Kuriza, before to stop running, giving a last look to his father. "When you will have finish… Could you play with me and Jr?"

"Of course, Kuriza…!" lied Frieza, didn't knowing how will end the talk.

Kuriza left them and Vegeta started to smile."

"Just so you know… I'm so late because I need to be sure to be stronger than you, before to see you again…!"

"Really? You don't know my power…! Don't risk your life for nothing, Vegeta…! Look! I guard your planet, nobody is hurt or sad…! You should be thankful for…!"

"THANKFUL?! YOU TOOK MY PLANET, YOU CHANGE MY PEOPLE TO BE YOUR SLAVES! You're a selfish monster who thinks only to yourself…!" said Vegeta, angry, but smiling. "Today, you will die…!"

"Yeah, and I will help!" said Goku, Frieza swallowing with difficulties…

"Oh… You brought the Super Saiyan with you…!"

"And big news! I'm also… A Super Saiyan…!" explained Vegeta, changing.

The two of them was blonds, Frieza was shaking, remembering how his fight finished with Goku.

"Could… Could we try to discuss…?" suggested Frieza, looking Vegeta and then Goku.

"I think not…!"

"Except if you give us food!"

"GOKU!"

"Alright, Vegeta… Let's finish this!" said the taller Saiyan, Frieza grunting.

"You want me? You will get the fight you came for…!" replied Frieza, pride, using his Ki to make two Deaths Balls with each hands and throwing them on the two guys.

They flied back and they started to fight Frieza.

He was giving everything he had, but he knew from the start this fight was already lost.

During this time, Kuriza felt something was wrong and ran to Cell, grapping his leg.

"Uncle! Uncle Cell!"

"Hum…? What is it?" asked the green guy, smiling.

"That's prince Vegeta and a friend Saiyan…! They…!

BOUM! BRAAAAM!

The sound of the explosions were coming to their ears and Cell grimaced.

"The fool! Why didn't he call me?!" shouted Cell, flying to Frieza, Kuriza staring him, before to grip his little fists.

"Come on! Show them…!" he said loudly.

"… What are you…?" asked a little boy, surprising the white Alien.

"… Who are you, you!" replied Kuriza, didn't know the boy.

Cell arrived just in time, Frieza was suffering a lot of bleeding wounds.

"STOP! I'm your opponent!"

"Hey, I there, other me!" replied Goku, smiling, Vegeta grunting.

"Damn it! You're always by his side?! After all this time, I was thinking you would quit him…!"

"Frieza? Letting him go? You're kidding me! He's so kind and cute! He took care of my child for months…! And he's a wonderful father…!" replied Cell, Frieza sighing.

"That's not the moment for talking of that…!" replied the arrogant monster, but Goku looked interesting.

"Really? But you know, we're father too!"

"You're together?" replied Cell, amused, Vegeta was looking so angry.

"NO, WE'RE NOT! He got a kid, I got a kid, each of us with a different woman! Understand?! I'm not like you, your freak?!"

"Hum? What you mean, Vegeta?" replied Goku, Frieza would maybe prefer to die than to hear them starting this nonsense.

"Come on… You're not here for a talk… Vegeta… You want the planet back? But I'm sure you don't want to fight Cell with me by his side…! So, here the deal! You take the planet! We leaves, you don't hear about us for the rest of your live! We do like we never meet! Alright?" suggested Frieza, opening his hands, smiling.

"That's not a bad idea…!" started Goku, smiling, his fist on his waist, but Vegeta was so stubborn.

"NO! I'm here to kill him! Destroy him and his son! And your father, your brother… Every Icejin of the universe will…!" started Vegeta, before a scream was heard. "… Bulma?! Why she's here?!"

"Aww… You came with your wife?" asked Cell, following him on the balcony, seeing Bulma down there, in the citadel.

Kuriza and Cell Jr were before her, Trunk smiling to them.

"Awww… You're so cute, both of you! You looks like to your fathers, but more small and more cute! What's your name? Do you leave here? Do you talk? Do you want a candy?" asked Bulma, exciting, didn't go out in space for a long time.

"… Hi, miss! I'm Kuriza!" explained Kuriza at smiling.

"And I'm Cell Jr!"

"It's nice to see new Saiyans here!" replied Kuriza, Bulma smiling.

"I'm the mother of Trunk, you can call me "fantastic Bulma"! But I'm not just a Saiyan… When Vegeta will have finish his business, I will be Saiyan's queen!"

"Gloups…!" did Vegeta, didn't know she would do all the travel just to be again by his side.

"… Well, you have a interesting wife, Vegeta…! Congratulation…!" replied Frieza, feeling a little better to see who his mate was.

"Shut up! You don't have a wife! And I'm not married to her!" replied the prince, Frieza smiled wilder.

"Really…? She looks like she loves my child… Maybe she will be interest to meet me again and…!" suggested Frieza, smirked.

Vegeta was on the point to hit him before he saw Goku flying to where was Bulma.

"Hi there! My names is Goku, nice to meet you!" explained the Saiyans to the kid, Vegeta grunting.

"GOKU! CAME BACK! I…!" started Vegeta, Goku looking at the head ot the little Cell Jr.

"My son haves a hat like it…! Can I look it closer?"

He tried to take it from the head, making cry Cell Jr, his hands on his head.

"Ouch! OUCH! Don't! Please!"

"You hurt him, stop!" asked Kuriza, angry.

Cell was flying to Goku, extremely angry the Saiyan pose his hands on his son and hurt me.

"You there…!" he shouted, Goku just haves time to turn his head to take the punch of Cell, flying a hundred of meter of distance. "Don't touch my son…!"

"… Jeez…! What's wrong?! Are you mad?!" asked Goku, didn't know what he did to put him so angry.

"I remember now… I was make to destroy you… That's clear now…!" said Cell, his anger waking up his real duty in this world. "I was make to be the perfect warrior… so I could kill you…!"

"Father?!" asked Cell Jr, looking at him, Kuriza, grapping his hand and the one of Trunk.

"Stay behind…! They will fight… That's won't be pretty…!" replied Kuriza.

The kids stood together, Bulma was grapping them, while Goku and Cell was starting a intense and sensational fight, like nobody in the universe could have seen it. Frieza stared them, Vegeta did the same, all the Saiyans was looking at them, punching, kicking and moving so fast, the world was shacking…!

(Now, you can just put a symphony of your favorite compositor, and you will saw the epicness flowing out your computer…! That's it?! You see it?! Good! Because if we don't stop it know, everything will burn! And we don't want that…!)

"Goku, stop it! You will destroy Vegeta!" asked Trunk, Kuriza covering his face.

"Yeah, Father! Stop it! Stop…!"

"That's no use…! They're just like beasts… They won't stop… We're all doom…!" replied Kuriza, crying, Bulma caressing his head.

Frieza flied to them, always wounded, but knowing he needed to act fast.

"Kuriza, don't cry… You have to be strong… When I will be gone, you will have to take my responsibilities… Ask the help of Cooler, if you need it…!" replied Frieza, Kuriza stared his father before to let go the hand of his friends and jump on his father.

"Daddy, what are you saying?! You're wounded! You can't go…!"

"Cell can only come back if I talk to him… I'm the only one who makes sure to learn his trust…! I'm sorry, Kuriza…! I was hoping to see you grow up and make sure you become a good man, better than me…! Looks like I will have to let that in the hands of my brother and Cell… If he come back to his senses…!" explained Frieza, the time wasn't for lie anymore.

"Don't go! Please…!" requested Kuriza, Cell Jr and Trunk were shocking and sad of the scene.

"… He won't go alone…!"

Frieza freezed before to turn his face to see Vegeta, smiling.

"… Do you really think I will let you take the role of the good guy? Nah…! Goku will maybe listen to me… At least, I could be a Super Saiyan… I might be able to stop him…!" he explained.

"… Of course…! You take the less powerful…!" replied Frieza, smirking, but happy in a way.

He felt less scared to go to those warriors with his ex favorite solder.

"… Dad…? You will stop Goku? You promise?" asked Trunk, walking to him.

"… Yeah, of course I will… And after that, we will make a party for our new planet… And I will present you to all the Saiyans of my planet like the only Prince…!"

"… Beat him, dad! And come back alive!" replied Trunk, showing a pride and brave face, while Kuriza was always crying.

The two men flow to Goku and Cell. They were far away but they could feel the impact of the fight. Vegeta smiled for himself.

"… I wouldn't ever think we might fight alongside a other time, Frieza… It's should be your lucky day…!"

"… You have a strong kid… With the same mind of you… I'm jealous, Vegeta…!" confessed Frieza, making feel Vegeta happy.

"Hey! Your kid is a crying baby… He's just like his father!" said Vegeta, they exchange a bad look.

"… You're lucky to be stronger than me and I need your help for stop them…!" said Frieza.

"I could say the same, for the help…!" replied Vegeta, before to show a serious face. "… Good luck."

"Thank… We will need it…!"

Vegeta gripped Goku by the back, trying to calm him with words, while Frieza face Cell in the face. He was a different man. He was grunting, his pink eyes were red like blood and he was showing a savage expression.

"Cell, you need to stop… Goku isn't the enemy…!"

"Goku is the enemy! And every person on my way for killing him are one too!" replied Cell, punching him, Frieza fell down of ten meters before to fly back where he was, grimacing.

"Cell, it's me! If you continue, the planet will be destroy! Vegeta, Zabon, Dodoria, all the Saiyan… My kid, your kid, everyone will die! Cell, you have to stop…!" shouted Frieza, furious, while Cell was looking him.

"… Don't give me order…! Your weak lizard…!" replied Cell, taking his hand and making a Kamehameha.

"… No, Cell… Don't… Don't Kamehameha me! I'm your friend…! I'm your best friend…! I change because of you! Come on!"

"Ka… Me… Ha.. Me…!"

"For good lord, Cell, I love you, that's mean nothing to you?!" shouted Frieza, crying, knowing he will die, but being more hurt by the feeling his friend didn't recognize him, same in this state.

Cell opened his mouth to finish his attack, his hands before him… Then, suddenly, he stopped, and his arms fell along his body.

"… Frieza…?" asked Cell, coming back to his senses.

"… Welcome… back…!" replied Frieza, smiling, but fainting, Cell flew and caught him before he would get hurt more then he was already.

"… Frieza…" he replied, before to look at the ground.

Cell Jr was running to him, smiling, laughing, Trunk running after him.

"Daddy!" shouted the blue little kid, Cell smiled to him.

Bulma and the others made a gigantic supper for celebrate. Frieza was in a tube, Kuriza stood by his side, Vegeta stared the kid, feeling like maybe, but really maybe… Frieza could have change…

"Of course, Frieza had change…! He's a different person than the one you knew, Vegeta…! And when he tells you you could have your planet back without a fight… He was right…! Since the start, I wanted to see you happy, with a wife, a kid and king of your planet! Of course, Frieza was too pride to give you back your planet when you was there…! But today, I'm sure it will be different…! Specially after you have beat him to death…!" explained Cell, smiling, Vegeta started to love the guy.

"Well, if you think he won't mind…!" started Vegeta, before to climb on the table, rising his glass. "To Vegeta! A planet I will rule, for the future of all Saiyans of the universe!"

"TO VEGETA! VEGETA! VEGETA! VEGETA!" shouted together the Saiyans, the solders of Frieza didn't try to stop them, knowing this was the end of the tyrant, on this planet.

Bulma smiling, Trunk laughed, Cell Jr was rising his fruit's glass too.

"Yeah! Can't wait to play with you, prince Trunk…!" explained the little blue guy, Trunk bang his glass with his.

During this time, Dodoria was napping Kuriza for the night in his cover, while Zabon was staring Frieza, sleeping in his tube.

"… My lord… You really do change…! You were… so magnificent…!" said Zabon, his eyes was sparkles, before he tried to kiss the glass, but Dodoria slapped him in the back of his head.

"Do you really want Frieza to found out and kill you?"

"Ah… But he's so cute…!" replied Zabon, Dodoria sighed while he had Kuriza in his arms.

"If you're patient, maybe this kid would might appreciate some affection…! Who knows…?" replied Dodoria, making Zabon smiled.

"You're right…!" replied his partner, before the two of them went to put the prince in his room.

An hour later, Cell came in and stared Frieza, with a strange smile.

"… Did you realize you just say too loud what you were thinking...?" asked Cell to the sleeping Frieza, before to shake's one head. "… Until you will be ready… You're my best friend… That's a promise, Frieza…!" he explained, touching the glass where the hand of Frieza was.

He saw his white friend smiled in his sleep and he smiled to him, happy he had him by his side.

… And… that's… the end!

I really hope you love it! And I can't wait until the new movie about Frieza will go out!


End file.
